Családi Kötelékek
by herika
Summary: DesertRose: Family Bonds c. írásának fordítása Hogyan alakult volna Harry Potter élete, ha azon a végzetes éjszakán nem az ikertestvérét kiáltják ki a Fiúnak, Aki Túlélte? Egy olyan erővel, amiről nem tud, és egy ősi próféciával a háta mögött, gyakorlatilag Perselus Piton neveli őt. Mennyiben változna mindkettejük élete és hogyan befolyásolná a sorsukat és a varázsvilágét?
1. A prófécia

Családi Kötelékek

**Írta:** DesertRose – Thanks for you permission

**Eredeti cím:** Family Bonds

**Fellelhetőség: ** s/7724057/1/Family-Bonds

**Fordította:** Herika

**Bétázta:** Eddy, akinek nagyon-nagyon szépen köszönöm a segítségét

**Műfaj:** családi, akció, AU

**Összegzés:** Vajon hogyan alakult volna Harry Potter élete, ha azon a végzetes éjszakán nem az ikertestvérét kiáltják ki a Fiúnak, Aki Túlélte? Egy olyan erővel, amiről nem tud, és egy ősi próféciával a háta mögött, gyakorlatilag Perselus Piton neveli őt. Mennyit képes változni ez a gyermek váratlanul jött gondviselőjének irányítása alatt, és milyen irányban befolyásolja Harry annak a férfinak az életét, aki úgy gondolja magáról, hogy utálja az egész világot?

**1. fejezet**

**A prófécia**

A fiú, aki nem az apa fia,

Teliholdkor, a Villámlás és az Aratás idején születik.

A hetedik hónap halála szüli őt,

És minden varázslat ellenére

Elhozza a sötétség korszakának végét,

És a jólét éveinek kezdetét.

És az apa, aki nem a vérszerinti apa,

Csak szívében, lelkében és minden másban,

Védi és irányítja,

Vezeti és óvja őt.

És egyesülve a látnokkal és annak testvérével, aki nem a testvére

Tanítgatja a fiát, egy ikerpár legméltóbbikát,

Testvére felesküdött védelmezőjét,

Az elhanyagolt gyermeket,

Hogy legyőzhesse saját koruk sötétségét.

Az ősi mágia őrzője,

Az apa és a fiú végül mind megtalálják

Az útjukat az életben.


	2. Volt egyszer egy Halloween

**Családi Kötelékek**

**2. fejezet**

**Volt egyszer egy Halloween**

* * *

A Sötét Nagyúr tűnődött. Választania kellett, és ahhoz, hogy elérje a célját, siker koronázza a törekvéseit, bölcsen kellett döntenie. A tépelődésének oka egyszerű volt: több mint két éve született róla egy prófécia. Ám ez nem is érte őt váratlanul. Végtére is örök nyomot akart hagyni a varázsvilág történelmében, épp ezért számítani lehetett rá, hogy valahol az út során felbukkan majd egy jövendölés.

Tehát nem, nem önmagában a jóslat volt az, ami befészkelte magát a gondolatai közé, hanem annak tartalma; már a puszta elképzelés is, hogy őt, Lord Voldemortot, az évszázad leghatalmasabb varázslóját elpusztíthatja egy egyszerű gyerek. Egy fiú, akit a hetedik hónap halála szült, és akinek a szülei háromszor dacoltak vele, majd túlélték azt, hogy hírül adhassák a világnak e tettüket. És legnagyobb elégedetlenségére – részben azért, mert az ellenségeinek listája oly hosszú volt – három lehetséges jelölt is akadt.

Az első, az év július harmincegyedikének kora reggelén született. Ő Neville Longbottom volt, Alice és Frank Longbottom fia, azé a két legfélelmetesebb auroré, akik valaha is támadták a halálfalók sorait. Maguk a szülők is csak nemrégiben dacoltak vele harmadszorra és egyben utoljára. Voldemort elvigyorodott az emlék hatására; Bellatrix egy kicsit elragadtatta magát, miközben megpróbált információt kiszedni a párból, akik így a Szent Mungo pszichiátriai osztályán találták magukat a Cruciatus-átok utóhatásai következtében. Ezzel egy kellemetlenség le is lett tudva, és a fiú védtelenül maradt a nagyanyja felügyelete alatt. A Sötét Nagyúr tapasztalatból tudta, hogy a fiú megtalálása és megölése számára csak egy rutinfeladat. De vajon a Longbottom fiú az, akire a jóslat figyelmezette?

A második Adrian Orion Potter, Lily és James Potter fia, egy ikerpár idősebbike. Néhány perccel éjfél előtt, július utolsó napján született, és öccsével együtt esélyesebb jelölt volt a prófécia megtestesítésére, tekintettel arra, hogy közelebb született a hónap végéhez, vagyis július halálához. A harmadik jelölt a legifjabb Potter utód volt, a fiú ugyanis csak pár másodperccel éjfél előtt született, ahogy erről az informátora, Peter Pettigrew tájékoztatta, aki egyben a család _barátja_ is volt. Az ikrek születési ideje sokkal közelebb állt a jóslatban elhangzott időponthoz, és különben is félvérek. És bármennyire is szeretné elfelejteni, a Sötét Nagyúr maga is félvér volt.

Kettőjük közül kell, hogy legyen az egyik. Így, ezekkel a gondolatokkal a fejében, végül Voldemort Nagyúr ott találta magát Gondric's Hollow-ban, Potterék elméletileg védett háza előtt. _Milyen találó neve van a helynek, ahol Potterék élnek_ – gondolta a Sötét Nagyúr fanyarul. A szülők elmentek otthonról – Pettigrew jóvoltából, aki persze előzékenyen felajánlotta, hogy majd ő vigyáz a gyerekekre, míg a szülők távol vannak.

Voldemort megállás nélkül haladt át az egész házat beborító erős védővarázslatokon és bűbájokon; az árulás súlya alatt, mintha azok ott sem lettek volna, a védelem leomlott. Az ajtónál Pettigrew köszöntötte őt. Voldemort Nagyúr emlékeztetőül feljegyezte magának, hogy valamikor a közeljövőben meg kell ölnie a rettegő patkányt. Gyűlölte az árulókat, és mivel a kövér férfi hamarosan amúgy is betölti a célját, haszontalanná válik a számára. Talán megengedi Bellának, hogy kicsit elszórakozzon vele. A nő amúgy is megveti a rágcsálókat.

– Az emeleten vannak uram – hajolt meg a patkány. Voldemort ajkai gúnyos mosolyba torzultak. – A gyerekszobában. – Anélkül, hogy bármi jelét adta volna, hogy hallotta őt, elhaladt Pettigrew mellett, és elindult a lépcső irányába. Fekete köpenyének szárnyai csapkodtak mögötte. Micsoda egy ostoba prófécia ez! Ám mégis egy olyan, amiben ott rejlik a lehetőség, hogy olyan erővé váljon, amivel a jövőben számolni kell, és ezért most kell megakadályozni, amíg még van rá idő. A gyerekszobába vezető ajtó tárva-nyitva állt – szintén Féregfark jóvoltából. Voldemort besétált, és megállt a két bölcső előtt. Ott feküdt a két kisbaba, mindkettő, rövid, sűrű, fekete hajú. Nem mintha igazán számítana, mivel biztos, ami biztos, mindkettőt megöli, de Voldemort mégis eltöprengett, vajon melyik gyerek melyik. _Ó, hát ezt könnyű eldönteni_ – gondolta. Pálcájának gyors mozdulatával mindkét gyereket erős némító varázslat alá vonta. Utálta a sírást, és még jobban megvetette a gyereksírást, míg az árvaházban élt; most sem óhajtotta hallani. Pálcája egy újabb döfő mozdulatával a levegőbe emelte a fiúkat, aztán szembenézett velük és felrázta őket az álmukból.

A két szempár szinte egy időben nyílt fel. Az első csecsemőnek – a bal oldalinak – mogyoróbarna szeme volt, pontosan olyan, mint az apjának, és hangosan bömbölt a némító varázslat alatt. Voldemort, aki sosem vesződött azzal, hogy a nevüknél és a születési órájuknál többet kérdezzen a két fiúról, úgy sejtette, az lesz Harry James, mivel sokkal természetesebbnek találta, hogy az a gyerek viselje az apa nevét, aki jobban hasonlít hozzá. Mivel hogy a másik fiúnak, aki bár kicsit sápadtabb volt, de ugyanolyan szénaboglya, fekete hajú, olyan élénkzöld szeme volt, akár a ragyogó drágakőnek; pont olyan színe, mint az átoknak, mely által meg fog halni. _Biztosan ő Adrian_ – következtette ki Voldemort. És ez a kisfiú nem látszott megrémülni a jelenlététől, csupán riadt volt, ahogy elkerekedett szemmel bámult rá. Furcsamódon, ha nem lenne zöld a szeme, sokkal jobban hasonlítana… Ám Voldemort félredobta ezt a gondolatfonalat, mivel hasztalannak találta. A fiú amúgy is meg fog halni. Mivel most, ahogy szemrevételezte az ikerpárt, kétsége sem volt afelől, hogy ha a két gyerek egyike az, aki legyőzhetné őt, az biztos, hogy az ifjú kora ellenére dacosan bámuló kölyök lenne; az Avada Kedavra szemű Potter.

Voldemort rövid időre elmerengett; mekkora kár, hogy a szülők nincsenek jelen, hogy velük is elbánjon. De a gyermekeik halála miatti szenvedés az olyanok számára, mint Potterék, rosszabb lesz a halálnál.

– Pápá, kicsi Adrian – szólalt meg Voldemort gúnyosan, miközben pálcájával a zöld szemű gyerekre mutatott. A zöld fény, amely korábban oly sokak életét kioltotta, most a gyerek felé igyekezett. És akkor, mindössze pillanatokkal azelőtt, hogy a kicsi homlokát érintette volna, a gyilkos átok egy aranybuborékhoz ért, ami körbevette a kisbabát. A becsapódás szőlőinda-szerű mintákat hozott létre a váratlanul létrejött pajzson, mielőtt az átok visszapattant. És a karmazsinvörös szemű férfi, akit egykor Tom Rowle Denem néven ismertek, a döbbenettől tágra nyílt szemmel, rettegve nézhette végig, ahogy a saját mágiája ellene fordul. A becsapódást követően teste finom porrá omlott, lelke pedig arra kényszerült, hogy kiszakadjon a testéből, de nem az élők világából, ahogy azt tennie kellett volna.

És amikor a Sötét Nagyúr lelke elmenekült a vad mágia mérhetetlen ostorcsapása miatt immár roskadozó házból, egy áruló is követte a példát, próbálva menteni magát a veszélytől, amit ő okozott. A pajzs, ami körülvette az ifjú varázslót, most hirtelen kitágult, hogy megóvja a testvérét és önmagát is a lezuhanó kőtörmelékektől. Amikor a tető leomlott, egyre-másra találta el a pajzsot; az egyetlen hang a szobában a mogyoróbarna szemű fiúcska sírása és az összerogyó falak zaja volt. A pajzs kezdett megremegni és kihagyni, apró védtelen foltok jöttek létre a felszínén, miközben a tető utolsó darabkái rázuhantak a két gyermekre. És ekkor, az egyik csattanáskor, egy éles betondarab – amelyet a pajzs lágy fénye vett körbe, ahogy azt átszúrva keresztülhaladt rajta – mély sebet okozott a mogyoróbarna szemű Potter fiú jobb kezén.

Mire a pajzs teljesen összeomlott, az egykori mennyezet átadta a helyét a sötét, csillagos égboltnak; a két fiú megmenekült. Két, kétségbeeséstől őrjöngő alak ezt a pillanatot választotta arra, hogy látszólag a semmiből feltűnjön, mivel a házukat védő tucatnyi riasztóbűbáj az összeomlásról tájékoztatta őket.

„_Adrian_!" és „_Harry!_" sikoltásokkal siettek végig másfél éve épült a házukból megmaradt törmeléken a fiuk hangos sírását követve.

– Adrian! – sikoltott fel Lily, miközben odarohant zokogó fia bölcsőjéhez, rémülten szemügyre véve annak vérző kezét. – Hol van Harry? – kérdezte félve, miközben tekintetével a fiatalabb fiát kereste. James odaszaladt Harry bölcsőjéhez, és másodszülöttét eszméletlenül, látszólag alva, találta. Szíve majd megszakadt, amikor azt hitte, gyermeke halott, míg fel nem fedezte Harry halk, egyenletes lélegzését.

– Itt van, Lily! Életben van! – mondta James a mellkasához szorítva fiát, úgy, hogy Lily is láthassa őt. A nő szemében könnyek ültek, de megkönnyebbülésében felnevetett. A két fiatal szülő elindult kifelé az összedőlt ház romjai közül, miközben kérdések kezdték égetni az elméjüket. Hogy lehet, hogy életben maradtak a gyerekek? Mi történt Peterrel? És vajon hová tűnhetett a Sötét Nagyúr? Mivel ők maguk képtelenek voltak megválaszolni a kérdéseiket, ahhoz a személyhez indultak, aki reményeik szerint majd felvilágosítja őket. Egy-egy gyermekkel a karjukban a Roxfort kapujához hoppanáltak.

Tizenöt perccel és Lily ezüst őzsuta patrónusa üzenetével később egy határozottan bepánikolt McGalagony professzor tartott futva a kapu felé. Teljesen kifogyott a szuszból, és néhányszor mély levegőt kellett szippantania – rá nem jellemző módon jó hangosan –, mielőtt képes volt kimondani a kapuzárat feloldó jelszót.

– James, Lily! – kiáltott fel, majd mindkét egykori diákját a lehető legerősebben megölelte, miközben igyekezett nem felébreszteni a most már alvó piciket. – Életben vagytok! Mindnyájan! Merlin szakállára, ez kész csoda!

– Lassabban, Minerva! – utasította őt James, amint kikerült a Griffendél házvezetőnőjének halálos szorításából. – Miről beszélsz? – A nő hátrébb lépett, és meglepődve, szemüvege mögött elkerekedett szemmel nézett rájuk.

– Nem tudjátok? – motyogta, mielőtt zavarodottan megrázta a fejét, majd végül visszanyerte a mindig olyan híresen nyugodt fellépésének egy részét. – Kérlek, gyertek velem! – szólt egyszerűen, majd belépett az iskola birtokának a területére, és amikor a Potter család is követte őt, becsukta mögöttük a kaput.

– Mi folyik itt, Minerva? – kérdezte Lily, amint megtettek néhány lépést. – Egy Rend találkozón voltunk, amikor a riasztó bűbájok, amiket elhelyeztünk a házunkra, aktiválódtak. Mire odaértünk, a ház romokban állt! – Minerva egyetlen válasza az volt, hogy gyorsabb léptekkel igyekezett a kastély felé.

– Minerva! – kiáltott fel James, miközben Lilyvel együtt szinte már futottak, hogy lépést tartsanak vele. Szerencsére a fiúk még mindig aludtak. – Egy lépést sem teszek, ha nem adsz legalább rövid összefoglalót abból, ami ma este történt! – És hogy bebizonyítsa, hogy komolyan gondolja, megállt, a felesége pedig azonnal követte a példáját. Amikor mindkét Potter szemében meglátta az eltökélt pillantást, az átváltoztatástan professzor felsóhajtott és intett nekik, hogy induljanak tovább.

– Elmondom a lényeget, de azonnal Albushoz kell mennünk. Az utóbbi tíz percben már mindent tűvé tett négyötökért; sejthette volna, hogy idejöttök, de végtére is normális, hogy egy ilyen éjszaka után aggódik – magyarázta Minerva. – Ma éjszaka a Sötét Nagyúr támadta meg a fiaitokat.

– Hogy mit csinált velük? – kérdezte Lily. Érezte, ahogy a vér kifolyik az arcából, és a világ forogni kezd körülötte, és csak azért tudta egyik lábát a másik után tenni, mert az adrenalin még ott munkálkodott a szervezetében. A nő a férjére nézett, és úgy találta, James sápadtabbnak látszik a halálnál, és a szükségesnél erősebben szorítja magához Harryt. Könnyedén leutánozta a mozdulatot Adriannal, miközben Minerva folyamatosan beszélt.

– Személyesen ment oda, hogy megölje őket. – Minerva megállt, és megfordult, hogy a két rémült szülőre pillantson. – Azóta semmi hír róla. A halálfalói szökésben vannak. A dementorok visszatértek Azkabanba. Az a szóbeszéd járja… – Minerva mély levegőt vett, hogy megerősítse magát, és átható pillantással az arcán az alvó gyerekekre nézett. – Az a szóbeszéd járja, hogy meghalt.

– _Meghalt?_ – kérdezte sokkoltan a két Potter.

– Hogyan? – tette fel ezután rögtön a kérdését James.

– A leghalványabb elképzelésem sincs róla – ismerte be Minerva, miközben újból elindult. – Pontosan ez az, amiért Albus irodájába kell mennetek. – Mivel túl sokkos állapotban voltak ahhoz, hogy tovább kérdezősködjenek, tették, amit Minerva parancsolt, és az út hátralévő részében csendben maradtak. Amikor elérték az igazgatói irodát, az idős férfit az idegességtől fel-alá járkálva találták, és szinte majd' kiugrott a bőréből meglepetésében, amikor kinyílt az ajtó.

– Lily, James! – kiáltotta, és odaszaladt hozzájuk, hogy alaposan megvizsgálja az ikreket. Tekintete elidőzött Adrian immár nem vérző sérülésén, és egy pillanatra elkerekedett a szeme, mielőtt gondolaiból, a nem kicsit felkavart Lily felrázta őt.

– Mi történt, Albus? – kérdezte, mire a férfi intett nekik, hogy foglaljanak helyet. Ez egy hosszú magyarázat lesz, emellett úgy érezte, hogy a saját lábai is kezdik megadni magukat.

– Először is úgy hiszem, azonnal el kell fognunk Sirius Blackre, mielőtt eltűnik – jelentette ki az igazgató.

– Mi köze ennek az egészhez Siriusnak? – tette fel a kérdést zavartan James. – Ma éjjel telihold van, így odakint van Remusszal.

– Voldemort, semmibe véve a Fidelius bűbájt, rátalált a házatokra és be tudott lépni. Ez csakis azt jelentheti, hogy Sirius, a titokgazda, elárult benneteket – válaszolt az idős varázsló komoly hangon.

A döbbenet akkor érte őt, amikor megtudta, hogy a valódi titokgazdát csak a két Potter ismerte, és rémülten tudta meg, hogy a szülők egy árulóra bízták a két fiukat, és ami még rosszabb, egy olyanra, akit közeli barátjuknak hittek.

– Nem tudom elhinni, hogy Peter elárult minket – motyogta James szinte érthetetlenül. Lily arcát könnyek nedvesítették.

– Attól tartok, igaz – érkezett Albus válasza. – De el fogunk bánni vele – tette hozzá elszántan. – Ami most sokkal fontosabb, az a ma esti, fiaitok elleni támadás.

– Tehát igaz? – kérdezte Lily a sírástól mély hangon. – A jóslat… tényleg megtörtént, igaz?

– Igen, úgy hiszem, így van.

– Tehát a Sötét Nagyúr valóban halott? – kérdezte James hitetlenkedve.

– Pillanatnyilag igen – jegyezte meg az igazgató. – Ám félek, nem örökre.

– Akkor vissza fog térni? – érdeklődött James összezavarodva, és még a korábbinál is ijedtebben. És ha igen, vajon mit jelent az a gyerekeire nézve?

– Attól tartok, az elkerülhetetlen; Voldemortnak mindig sokkal nagyobb vágya volt élni, mint holtnak maradni. – Albus lehunyta a szemét, aztán fáradtan megdörgölte és egy pillanatig pont olyan idősnek látszott, mint amilyen valójában volt. – És itt jött közbe Adrian.

–Adrian? – nézett Lily a karjában alvó fiúra.

– Mit értesz ez alatt? Ő lenne akkor a Kiválasztott? – kérdezte James le sem véve a szemét az idősebb fiáról.

– Úgy hiszem – felelte Albus felállva.

– De hogy lehetsz ebben olyan biztos? – akarta tudni James, mivel még csak fontolóra sem akarta venni, hogy a fia ilyen nehéz sorssal nézzen szembe.

– Attól félek, ez egészen világos – közölte Albus, majd pálcája lágy pöccintésével eltüntette a vért a sebhelyről Adrian tenyerén, és közben begyógyította a sérülést. Bűbáját két rémült felhördülés követte; ott, az alvó fiúcska tenyerén, egy vörös, egyenetlen szélű sebhely látszott, ami tisztán kivehetően egy villám alakra hasonlított. – A sebhely mágiával töltött. Valójában nagyon erős varázslattal, ami semmiben nem hasonlít Voldemortéhoz.

– Tehát akkor igaz. – James beletörődve roskadt össze a székében.

– Igen. És az ifjú Adrian ma este megmentette magát és a testvérét, valamint az egész országot – tette hozzá az igazgató.

– Mit jelent ez Adrianra és a jövőjére nézve? – kérdezte Lily, és arcáról forró könnycseppek gördültek le.

– Normális gyermekként fog élni – olyan normálisként, ahogy csak tud; ezt megérdemli – mondta rövid szünetet követően Albus. – De miután elér egy bizonyos kort… el kell kezdeni képezni őt; minden lehetséges módon, hogy biztosítsuk Adrian túlélését. – Mindkét Potter bólintott, mivel semmilyen más alternatívát nem láttak. Az igazgatói irodában töltött éjszaka beszélgetéssel és mélyre ható fontolgatásokkal telt, miközben a varázsvilág a Sötét Nagyúr bukását és egy hős születését ünnepelte.

És miközben ők Adrian Pottert köszöntötték és ünnepelték a Fiút, aki Túlélte, a kicsi Harry békésen aludt egy elővarázsolt bölcsőben, boldog tudatlanságban, hogy milyen hatással lesz az életére ez az éjszaka. Senki nem foglalkozott azzal, hogy leellenőrizze a fiatalabbik Pottert és bármilyen sérülés után kutasson rajta. És az igazat megvallva nem is volt rajta semmi. De ha bárki tudta volna, hogy hol keresse, és időben megtette volna, egy különös fekete jelet látott volna feltűnni a kisfiú csípőcsontján, mielőtt elhalványult. És az igazgatói irodában beszélgető felnőtteknek, a két alvó gyereknek és az ünneplő tömegnek ismeretlenül a sors kereke forogni kezdett, jelezve, hogy elérkezett az idő egy sokkal ősibb prófécia leleplezésének kezdetére.


	3. Az első találkozások

**Családi Kötelékek**

**Írta:** DesertRose

**Eredeti cím:** Family Bonds

**Fellelhetőség:** www . fanfiction_._net/ s /7724057/1/Family-Bonds

**Fordította:** Herika

**Bétázta:** Eddy, akinek nagyon köszönöm a segítséget

**Műfaj:** családi, akció, AU

**Összegzés:** Vajon, hogyan alakult volna Harry Potter élete, ha azon a végzetes éjszakán, nem az ikertestvérét kiáltják ki a Fiúnak, Aki Túlélte? Egy olyan erővel, amiről nem tud, és egy ősi próféciával a háta mögött, gyakorlatilag Perselus Piton neveli őt. Mennyit képes változni ez a gyermek váratlanul jött gondviselőjének irányítása alatt, és milyen irányban befolyásolja Harry annak a férfinek az életét, aki úgy gondolja magáról, hogy utálja az egész világot?

* * *

**3. fejezet**

**Az első találkozások**

_De ha bárki tudta volna, hol keresse, és időben megtette volna, egy különös fekete jelet látott volna feltűnni a kisfiú csípőcsontján, mielőtt elhalványult. És az igazgatói irodában beszélgető felnőtteknek, a két alvó gyereknek és az ünneplő tömegnek ismeretlenül a sors kereke forogni kezdett, jelezve, hogy elérkezett az idő egy sokkal ősibb prófécia leleplezésének kezdetéhez._

Majdnem egy év telt el azóta a végzetes halloweeni éjszaka óta. Jelen pillanatban júliust írtak, és a Potter család épp arra készülődött, hogy aznap délután megünnepelje az ikrek születésnapját. Még ilyen rövid idő alatt is rengeteg dolog történt a Sötét Nagyúr bukása óta. Az utolsó halálfalóját is az Azkabanba csukták, akiket pillanatnyilag ugyanazok a dementorok őriztek, akik mindössze néhány hónappal korábban még a kudarcot vallott vezetőjüknek segédkeztek. Azok, akiknek a sötét seregből nem volt elég pénzük és befolyásuk a Minisztériumban, és nem voltak elég óvatosak, hogy ne kürtöljék világgá a háztetőről a Voldemorttal való szövetségüket, úgy kerülték el a bebörtönzést, hogy az Imperius-átok ártatlan áldozatainak vallották magukat. Anglia mágikus társadalma kezdett ismét a saját talpára állni.

Potterék számára mindez azt is jelentette, hogy végre előbújhattak a rejtekhelyükről. Két és fél év bujkálás után visszaköltöztek James családi házába, egy kúriába, ami a Roxforttól nem túl messze helyezkedett el. Lily és James ismét elfoglalták a munkahelyüket a Minisztériumban; James aurorként dolgozott Siriusszal, Lily pedig a Kísérleti Bűbájok Bizottságánál. Még Remus Lupint, a tágabb Potter családhoz tartozó vérfarkast is alkalmazta nemrég ugyanaz a Minisztérium a varázstörvények széleskörű ismeretei miatt, és mint Adrian Potter keresztapjának, állandó állást biztosítottak az újonnan megalakított Vérfarkas részlegnél. Cornelius Caramel lett az új miniszter, aki azzal vett le a lábáról egy bizonyos igazgatót, hogy megígérte, nem ismétli meg a múlt hibáit és közösíti ki az olyan lényeket, mint a vérfarkasok; ezek után Remus Lupin volt az egyetlen logikus választás az állás betöltésére.

Magától értetődő, hogy a varázsvilág számára Voldemort veresége és a háború vége jelentette a változások új hullámának kezdetét. És egy huszonegy éves fiatalember számára a háború vége sokkal nagyobb jelentőséggel bírt, minthogy véget értek a kémkedés napjai. Csak még nem tudta.

Perselus Piton épp a tükörképét szemlélte a fürdőszobai tükörben. Különös nap volt ez a számára; utolsó élő rokona – nagybátyja, anyja testvére – egy napja halt meg, ő pedig most ért haza a temetésről. Nem maga a halál zavarta meg őt. Nagybátyja már gyerekként is nagyon beteg volt, és egyszerűen úgy nőtt fel, hogy soha nem lett jobban. A gyógyítók szerint, akik a bácsikája utolsó évében vigyáztak rá, már az is csodaszámba ment, hogy ennyi ideig húzta.

Nem is a tény, hogy Perselusnak esetleg hiányozna, még akkor is, ha utolsó vérrokonának távozása eléggé nagy csapásként érte. Marcus Prince sosem törődött az unokaöccsével, és engedte, hogy az apjával éljen, noha jól tudta, gyermekként miken ment keresztül. Tehát fel sem merült a kérdés, hogy esetleg hiányozni fog neki. Mindössze arról volt szó, hogy nagybátyjának halála olyasvalamit vetett fel, amit életének korábbi szakaszában sosem vett fontolóra. A nagybátyja gyermektelenül halt meg, így a varázsvilág törvényei szerint ő fog örökölni. Ami azt jelenti, hogy _mindent_ ő örököl.

Perselus mindvégig abban hitben élt, hogy anyját kitagadta a családja, amiért egy muglihoz ment feleségül. És egészen biztos volt, hogy soha senki nem lépett kapcsolatba vele, miközben felnőtt. Épp ezért arra számított a legkevésbé, hogy a családi vagyon most az ő kezébe kerül. Majdnem felkacagott, de a lényeg a _„majdnem"-_en volt.

Fő aggályai közé tartozott, hogy amíg a Roxfortba járt, minden alkalommal, amikor James Potter a vagyonával büszkélkedett Lily előtt, ő sosem tudta ugyanazt felajánlani a lánynak. Meglepő volt, de Lily időről-időre biztosította őt, hogy az neki nem számít. És a lánynak valóban nem is számított; ő maga volt, aki tönkretette a barátságukat, és ezzel kellő mértékben tisztában is volt. De hát bocsánatot kért; _Merlin szerelmére,_ _bocsánatot kért!_ Nem mintha Lily meghallgatta volna, amikor újra és újra megpróbált a közelébe jutni. Aztán elment, és hetedévükben Potterrel kezdett randevúzni. És a végén feleségül ment hozzá.

Perselus valóban nem gondolta át a helyzetet; mire sikerült összeszedni az akaratát, hogy megfontolja, merre haladjon tovább, már azon kapta magát, hogy a bal karjára rákerült a Sötét Jegy, és életét egy megalomániás őrültnek kötelezte el. A tény, hogy a szóban forgó őrült az utóbbi évszázad leghatalmasabb sötét varázslója volt, nem segített a dolgon. Így Perselus követte a parancsait, elmondta a jóslat egy részét, amit meghallott, mivel az engedelmességen kívül semmi mást nem tehetett.

Ezek után Lily teherbe esett, neki pedig minden élni akarása elszállt. Semmi nem hangzott annál véglegesebbnek, minthogy Lily James Potter gyerekének lesz az anyja. Amikor ráeszmélt, hogy a jóslatot, amit átadott a Sötét Nagyúrnak, Lilyre is lehet értelmezni, egyszerűen meg akart halni; lassan és fájdalmasan. Mivel azonban egy ilyen lépéstől semmilyen haszon nem származott volna, inkább elment Albus Dumbledore-hoz és felkínálta neki az életét, aztán majdnem két éven át a kémkedett neki. Aznap éjjel, amikor Voldemort elbukott és a varázsvilág többi része ünnepelt, ő a házába zárkózott, és elsírta az összes könnyét, amit az elmúlt években megtagadott magától.

Mivel nem akart összefutni Lilyvel vagy a családjával, megszállottként dolgozott a bájitalmesteri cím elérésén, beutazta a világot, és elszökött attól, amitől a legjobban félt. Nem mintha végül ez segített volna, de kemény munkája meghozta az eredményét. Az utóbbi négy évszázad legfiatalabb bájitalmestere lett belőle, ő pedig túlontúl hamar hazatért. Egy hónappal a hazaérkezése után megkereste őt Dumbledore, és felkínálta neki a bájitaltanári állást a Roxfortban, miután Lumpsluck felmondott. Mivel nem igazán foglalkozott álláskereséssel, viszont figyelembe vette, hogy valamiből mégiscsak meg kell élnie, Perselus elfogadta az állást. A következő tanévben kezd abban az iskolában, ahol élete legboldogabb és legszomorúbb pillanatait töltötte. Néhány nappal később meghalt a nagybátyja.

És most, miközben az idegent bámulta a tükörben, látta, hogy az élet minden gondját az arcába véste. Túl csontos volt és magasságához mérten túl sovány. Arca fakó, két hatalmas fekete szeme alatt sötét karikák húzódtak. Minerva egyszer megjegyezte, hogy olyan a szeme, mint egy sötét alagút; üres és minden érzést nélkülöz. Egy halott ember szeme. _Talán igaza is volt_ – vélte a fiatalember. Prominens orra, magas arccsontja, a vágás az állán olyan ellentétet képezett, ami nem tette vonzóvá az arcát. Helyette inkább úgy nézett ki, mint aki éveket töltött az Azkabanban; mint aki kétszer annyi idős, mint valójában. Vállai még jobban megrogytak, és úgy kellett küzdenie a késztetéssel, hogy ne törje apró darabokra a tükröt egy átokkal. Vagy az öklével – végül is ezen a ponton már nem igazán számított.

Szívesen hazafutott volna, hogy ott rejtőzzön el a tanév kezdetéig, ha nem lett volna benne büszkeség. Mert valahol mélyen, abban a kiolvashatatlan szempárban, maradt még magából valami, _a fenébe is!_ És jobb, ha az a rész gyorsan felépül; nem tudta, hogyan, nem tudta, miért, de Lily meggyőzte a férjét, hogy hívják meg őt az ikrek születésnapi partijára. Eltölthet egy egész délutánt Potterék, Black, Lupin és egy boldog Lily társaságában. És vajon elutasította a meghívást? Á, dehogy, mivel nyilvánvalóan egy apró kis része, aki még mindig a testében tartózkodott, mazochista volt. Így elfogadta, és most indulnia kell.

Egy sóhajjal elfordult a tükörtől és a kísértetjárta szempártól, amit kezdett meggyűlölni. Kisimította fekete ruháit – ez volt az egyetlen szín, amit manapság hordott –, és lassan, hogy húzza az időt, a kandalló felé sétált; már amúgy is késésben volt. Felkapott egy maréknyi hopp-port, mentálisan összeszedte magát, aztán a kandallóba dobta, mielőtt belépett a már zölden világító lángok közé.

– Potter kúria – jelentette be úti célját síri hangon, majd behunyta a szemét, amikor a világ pörögni kezdett körülötte. Amint megérezte, hogy a forgás lassulni kezd, a jobb lábát előrecsúsztatta, és elegánsan kilépett a Potter rezidencia halljába. A ház tele volt emberekkel: ott voltak a család ismerősei, Weasleyék, a Roxfort tanári kara és még sokan mások. Meg persze újságírók, akiknek számot kellett adni erről a jeles eseményről. Perselus úgy érezte, mindjárt megfullad. Épp fordulni készült, hogy felkapjon egy újabb marék hopp-port, és futva meneküljön, amikor egy puha kéz megérintette a vállát.

– Annyira örülök, hogy eljöttél, Perselus! – Lily izgatott hangja valahonnan mögüle érkezett. Perselus nagyot nyelt, aztán megfordult, hogy egy erőltetett mosollyal a nőre pillantson. Lily pont olyan gyönyörű volt, amilyenre emlékezett; hosszú, vörös haja ragyogott, és zöld szeme élettől csillogott. A lány mosolya aggodalomba fordult, amikor beitta Perselus látványát. A férfi elvigyorodott a nő nyugtalanságán, és keserűségében behunyta a szemét; Lily négy éve, végzős koruk óta, nem látta őt. Most hat hüvelykkel magasodott a nő fölé, de biztosan kevesebbet nyomott, mint akkor. Ismét kinyitotta a szemét, és érezte, ahogy szíve fájdalmasan összeszorul, amikor a lány mosolya teljes erejével visszatért.

– Én is örülök, hogy látlak, Lily – motyogta, és nézte, ahogy a fiatalasszony szeme boldogan felragyog, miközben Perselus mögé pillant. A kés, amit beledöftek, most szenvedélyesen forogni kezdett benne. Hátranézett a válla fölött, és meglátta, amint James – az a nagyképű seggfej – integet nekik, miközben egy kisbabát tart a fényképezőgépek előtt. Amikor a röpke fotósorozat elkészült, James a felesége és annak gyerekkori barátja felé sietett.

– Adrian kezd nehézzé válni! – jelentette ki boldogan, miközben Lilynek adta a kuncogó kisfiút. Fekete hajával és mogyoróbarna szemével a totyogó apja kiköpött mása volt. A kés még erősebben forgott benne. – Ó, helló, Pipogyusz! – tette hozzá színlelt játékossággal James, miközben Perselusra nézett.

– James! – szidta őt Lily, és enyhén elpirult zavarában.

– Semmi gond, Lily – nyugtatta őt Perselus, és lenyelte a sértést, amit majd' meghalt, hogy visszaadjon. – Mindkét fiadnak boldog születésnapot kívánok, Potter! – Tessék! Legalább senki nem mondhatja, hogy nem próbált udvarias lenni. James enyhén megdöbbent, mielőtt összetévesztette a fiatal bájitalmester udvariasságra tett próbálkozását a feladással. Önelégülten elmosolyodott, és egy fél karos ölelésbe vonta Lilyt.

– Kösz, Piton – válaszolta hetykén. – Mindenem itt van, amire szükségem lehet – tette hozzá látszólag semmi ok nélkül. _A seggfej azt hiszi, hogy ez egy játék!_ – gondolta dühösen Perselus, de nem engedte, hogy James örömét lelje abban, hogy őt feszengeni látja. Lily, aki nem értette a mélyebb összefüggést, mivel azzal foglalta el magát, hogy a fiával gügyögjön, aggódva fordult a férje felé.

– És hol van Harry? – kérdezte, miközben eszeveszetten forgolódott mindenfelé.

– Nyugi, Lily! – mosolygott rá James, miközben lágyan megsimogatta kisfia sebhelyét. – Remusszal hagytam őt; tudod, mennyire nem szereti a fényképezőgépeket. – És ez igaz is volt; a fiúcska ki nem állhatta a hirtelen felvillanó fényeket és az „_Idenézz, Adrian!"_ kiáltásokat.

– Ha megengeded, Lily – szólalt meg Perselus, mivel képtelen volt egy másodperccel is tovább bírni a két Potter közötti pillantásváltást –, szeretnék kicsit körbejárni, és szót váltani néhány kollégával a Roxfortból. Ritka együtt találni őket az iskolán kívül.

– Te a Roxfortban dolgozol? – kérdezte James döbbenten.

– Épp az új bájitaltan tanárra nézel, Potter – vigyorgott a férfire Perselus. – És most, ha megbocsátotok… – Meghajolt Lily felé, majd gyors léptekkel távozott. _Nos, ez… borzasztóan ment_ – gondolta az ifjú tanár, miközben a Roxfort tanári karának integetését teljesen figyelmen kívül hagyva, távozott a ház szalonjából. Csak egy csendes helyre volt szüksége a házban, hogy visszanyerje az erejét.

Miközben végigsétált az emeleten, elkapott egy futó pillantást Sirius Blacktől, aki fenyegetően meredt rá, és vérfarkas barátjától, így gyorsan távozott abból a helyiségből is, és a kevésbé zsúfolt étkezőben találta magát. Mivel az ott tartózkodó négy ember még mindig túl sok volt az ízlésének, kilépett a folyosóra, majd benyitott az első szobába, amit talált. Valami dolgozószobának látszott; Perselus belépett, és becsukta maga mögött az ajtót. _Végre_ – gondolta – _valami békés hely, és…_

– Szia! – érkezett egy halk hang a jobb lába mellől, a földről. Ijedten pillantott le, csak hogy azt vegye észre, hogy Lily zöld szeme néz vissza rá. Ez nem lehet igaz. Megrázta a fejét, és ismét odanézett. Valóban Lily szeme volt, vagy inkább nagyon hasonlított Lily szemére. Az a szempár, amibe belenézett, sötétebb és erőteljesebb színárnyalatú volt, szinte természetellenesnek hatott az apró, sápadt arcon. Azon kapta magát, hogy a fiatalabb Potter ikerre mered.

– Szia! – válaszolt végül. _Tehát nem egypetéjű ikrek_ – jegyezte meg magában. A fiú, megelégedett a kapott válasszal, és visszafordította a figyelmét a színes képekkel teli könyvre, ami előtte hevert a földön. A kétéves – _Harry_, emlékeztette magát Perselus – fiúnak ugyanolyan szénaboglya haja volt, mint a testvérének és az apjának. Arca azonban sokkal jobban hasonlított az édesanyjáéra, mint az ikertestvérére. A szemszínen kívül, míg James arca kerek volt, Harryé, ha nem is szögletes, de jóval inkább ovális, szívformára hasonlított. Perselus úgy kutatta a különbözőségeket a kisfiú arcán, mintha az élete függne tőle. A fiú ajkai teltebbnek tűntek, inkább az anyjáéra hasonlított, és orra is kisebb volt, mint Jamesé. _És mit érdekel ez engem?_ – kérdezte magától, miközben a figyelme a könyv felé irányult, amit a kisgyerek nézegetett.

Egy olyan könyv volt, ami a kisfiú korabeli gyerekeknek készült annak érdekében, hogy felismerjék az alap varázslatokat; nem tartalmazott többet mozgó képeknél, de segített fiatal korban megismertetni a gyerekeket a mágiával. Perselus még sosem hallott olyan gyerekről, aki önszántából nézegette volna. És mióta vett fel egy Potter iskolán kívül olyan könyvet, ami nem a kviddiccsel foglalkozott? A fiú – aki, amikor rájött, hogy Perselus még mindig őt nézi – a könyvről a fiatalember felé fordította a tekintetét.

– Szia? – kérdezte ezúttal, és imádnivalón felvonta a szemöldökét. – _Várjunk csak, __**mi**__? Csak nem azt gondoltam James Potter fiáról, hogy imádnivaló?_ Félig döbbenten, félig zavartan, Perselus leült a kisfiúval szemben, és kitüntette őt a figyelmével. Harry látszólag ugyanezt tette.

– Szia, Harry, én Perselus vagyok – közölte_. Mi a fenét csinálok?_ A kisfiú bólintott, majd magára mutatott.

– 'Arry – mondta halkan, és reménykedően várt.

– Mit nézegetsz, Harry? – kérdezte Perselus olyan hangon, amit alig ismert fel sajátjaként. _Mióta beszélek ilyen lágyan? És mióta beszélgetek kisbabákkal?_ Röviden elszórakoztatta magát a gondolattal, hogy biztosan túl sok Cruciatus-átok érte a háború alatt, majd visszafordult a kicsi felé.

– Mágia! – kiáltott a fiúcska mosolyogva és csillogó szemmel. – Megnézed? – Perselus elgondolkozott, és azon kapta magát, hogy… mosolyog? _Muszáj lesz elmélyednem ebben_ – jött rá, amikor a kicsi fiú lapozott egyet.

– Pijosz! – közölte büszkén a gyermek, miközben a kábító átok képére mutatott. _Pijosz?_ – töprengett Perselus, aztán belécsapott a felismerés: _baba beszéd_. Ismét megnézte a varázslatot; _pijosz… pijosz, ez azt jelenti, hogy… piros_! – Elégedetten a következtetéssel, bólintott.

– Ezt úgy hívják, hogy _Stupor_ – mondta Harrynek. – Stupor – ismételte el a varázslatra mutatva. A kisfiú szeme elkerekedett.

– _Tupoj?_– mondta ki Harry a képre mutatva. Perselus kuncogott egyet, aztán saját meglepődését figyelmen kívül hagyva, hogy képes ilyen hangot kiejteni, bólintott Harrynek.

– Igen, szép munka, Harry! Stupor. – Perselus vette a bátorságot és lapozott egyet. A következő a vakítóan fehér Lumos volt.

– Ezt úgy nevezik, hogy Lumos. Arra használják, hogy lehessen látni a sötétben. – Ismét a képre mutatott, és elismételte a varázslat nevét.

– Lumos! – mondta utána boldogan Harry, miközben kacarászott, ami Perselust is mosolyra késztette.

– Helyes. És most ezt… – Egy újabb oldalra lapozott, miközben Harry szeme a boldogságtól csillogott. A fiatalembernek fogalma sem volt róla, mennyi ideig maradt a szobában Harryvel. De valahol eközben elfeledkezett róla, hogy James fiával beszél, és tovább tanítgatta a kisfiút, miközben könnyebbnek érezte magát, mint évek óta bármikor. Csak amikor az ajtó felől érkező köhécselés megtörte a figyelmét, jött rá, hogy majdnem befejezték a könyvet. Gyorsan arra felé fordult, és egy újabb csillogó szempárral találkozott. Ámbár, amikor Dumbledore igazgató kék szeme került szóba, ott a _csillogás_ valahogy helytelen szóhasználatnak tűnt.

– Úgy látom, megtaláltam az elveszett személyeket. – Az igazgató boldogan kuncogott, miközben belépett a dolgozószobába. Perselus felállt, hogy üdvözölje őt, miközben Harry tágra nyílt szemmel nézett ide-oda a két férfi között.

– Igen. Úgy éreztem, kicsit járnom kell egyet, és itt találtam az ifjú Harryt, szóval… – A fiatal tanár hangja elakadt, amikor egy finom húzást érzett a köpenyén. Lenézett, és megállapította, hogy Harry pislog fel rá felnyújtott kézzel, amit a kisbabák egyetemesen arra használnak, hogy „vegyél fel". Perselusnak csészealj nagyságúra nyílt a szeme a kilátásra, és nem foglalkozva az igazgatótól érkező kuncogással, csak a Harry szemében feltűnő vágyódásra koncentrált, miközben felemelte őt a földről. A fiú, aki még mindig a kezében szorongatta a könyvét, Perselus vállára hajtotta a fejét, behunyta a szemét és elégedetten sóhajtott. Perselus hirtelen nem is kapott levegőt.

– Úgy hiszem, új barátot szerzett, Perselus – közölte az idős varázsló vidáman, miközben a kisfiú kusza fürtjeit simogatta.

– Én… – Perselus Piton ritkán találta magát olyan helyzetben, amikor képtelen volt értelmes beszédre.

Harry kicsit könnyebb volt, mint egy korabeli kisfiúnak lennie kellett volna, de megvolt az a távoli illata, ami csakis a kisbabák sajátossága. És Perselus hirtelen valami köteléket érzett a fiúval; érezte, hogy Harry valahogy most már az ő felelőssége, és hogy neki védelmeznie és szeretnie kell őt, segíteni neki azzá a férfivá felnőni, amivé lennie kell. Perselus váratlanul úgy érezte magát, mint ahogy egy apa tenné.

– Felettébb érdekes. Tudja, a kisbabák nagyon jók a jellem megítélésében – folytatta az igazgató, miközben kilépett a dolgozószobából, nem hagyva Perselusnak más lehetőséget, minthogy kövesse őt. Miután áthaladtak a most már üres étkezőn, Perselus rájött, ha tovább halad, egy olyan helyiségbe fog lépni, ami tömve van emberekkel – ahol Lily várakozik a férje mellett –, akik látni fogják, hogy a nő gyermekét tartja a kezében. Álltó helyében megmerevedett, és Dumbledore követte a példáját, aggódva, vajon mi okozta fiatal professzora hirtelen zavarát.

– Tessék, Albus, fogja meg Harryt – mondta Perselus, miközben finoman elvette a szundikáló babát a válláról, megpróbálva nem foglalkozni a sajgó veszteségérzettel, ami váratlanul beléje szúrt. Harry felébredt, és kerek szemmel figyelte, ahogy Perselus átadja őt a Roxfort igazgatójának. – Mennem kell. Adja át az üdvözletem Lilynek – mondta, majd visszalépett a szalon felé.

– Pers? – hallatszott egy apró hang, és a bájitalmester döbbenten meredt Harryre, aki nyilvánvalóan emlékezett a nevére.

– Szia, Harry. – Próbálta figyelmen kívül hagyni a kérő hangsúlyt, amivel kiejtették a nevét. – Hamarosan látjuk egymást – tette hozzá, és nem tudva, hogy a kisfiú megértette-e, vagy hogy meg tudja-e tartani az ígéretét, fekete ruhája és a zöld lángok forgataga közepette távozott a Potter kúriából.

– Hát ez nagyon érdekes volt, ifjú Harry – állapította meg Albus Dumbledore a kicsi fiúnak címezve a mondandóját, aki még mindig – a most már üres – folyosót nézte, miközben szorosan markolta a könyvét. – Talán te segíthetsz neki, kicsim – mondta, majd megfogta Harryt, hogy jobban el tudja helyezni őt a karjaiban. – Talán már meg is tetted – tette hozzá, miközben a helyiség felé sétált, ahova pont akkor vitték be a hatalmas születésnapi tortát.


	4. Adjon az Isten örömet, Jó urak!

**4. fejezet**

**Adjon az Isten örömet, Jó urak!***

– _Nagyon érdekes, ifjú Harry – jegyezte meg Albus Dumbledore a kicsi fiúra nézve, aki még mindig, a már kiürült folyosót nézte, miközben szorosan fogta a könyvét. – Talán te segíthetsz neki, kicsim – mondta megmozdítva Harryt, hogy jobban a karjaiba foghassa. – Talán már meg is tetted – tette hozzá, miközben a terem felé sétált, ahová az óriási születésnapi tortát készültek bevinni._

A Roxfort mindig gyönyörű volt télen. Nos, Perselus úgy gondolta, hogy a Roxfort, évszaktól függetlenül is szép volt. De volt valami a friss hóban, amitől bizonyos módon minden még hamisítatlanabbnak érződött. Tisztábbnak. Mintha a szikrázóan fehér lepel egy tiszta lapot biztosított volna, egy lehetőséget az újrakezdésre. _Vagy valami hasonlót_ – rótta meg magát Perselus a szentimentális gondolataiért. Pont erre volt szüksége egy ilyen napon.

Karácsony volt. Sosem volt igazán oda az ünnepért. Nem mintha bármilyen más ünnepet kedvelt volna; édesanyja halálát követően semmilyen ünneplésre méltó nem volt az otthonában. A születésnapok és az ünnepek jöttek és mentek, de az apa és a fia mindennapi életében semmi nyilvánvaló változás nem történt. Megszokta, hogy úgy tesz, mint akinek mindez megfelel, hogy amúgy sem akart ünnepelni, de mélyen belül azért mégis hiányzott neki. Megpróbált visszaemlékezni a legutolsó alkalomra, amikor karácsonyfát látott az otthonában, vagy bármilyen más ünnepi díszítést; de az emlékei cserbenhagyták őt. Lerázta a múlt borús gondolatait, és a jelenlegi kellemetlen helyzetre fókuszált; természetesen úgy döntött, hogy a Roxfortban tölti az ünnepeket. És a karácsonyi vacsora rendben is volt, ahogy az egész téli szünet is, mivel a kastélyban alig maradt néhány diák.

Perselus el nem tudta hinni, hogy a tökfejek, akiket diákokként megkapott, igaziak voltak; kész harc volt megőrizni a tanterme épségét a robbanásoktól és a megolvadó üstöktől. Merlinre, a megolvadt üstök! Hogy a bánatba sikerült a tanulóinak tizennégy üstöt megolvasztani csak a félév közepéig? A tönkrement üstök száma mondjuk tizenhárom lett volna, de Sybill Trelawney meg az ő őrült motyogásai, hogy az említett szám balszerencsét hoz – és miért, ó, _miért_ kellett neki egyszer is megemlíteni egy ebéd alkalmával, hogy hány üst olvadt meg az óráin? –, az őrületbe kergették. A tizennegyedik üstöt ő maga tette tönkre aznap, amikor a nő meglátogatta őt a pincéjében, mégpedig azért, hogy megállítsa végre a jóslástan professzort.

És ha már a látogatásokról beszélünk, térjünk vissza Perselus legutóbbi gondjára; márpedig arra, hogy Potteréket meghívták karácsony napjára a Roxfortba. Miért? Ezt csak Dumbledore tudja. És amikor az ember belegondol ebbe, a kételyeket még félig félretéve is nehéz volt látni, hogy Dumbledore vajon előre megtervezi-e a tetteit, vagy azok csupán a pillanatnyi ihlet művei. Nem mintha a férfi képtelen lenne előre tervezni. Perselus nagyon is tisztában volt azzal, hogy az igazgató gyorsabban képes terveket szőni, mint ahogy befalja imádott citromos cukorkáit; és azoknak, akik nem tudják, milyen az, hát valóban nagyon gyors.

Talán ez az egész dolog végül is ki volt tervelve; talán Dumbledore őt tesztelte, hogy lássa, nyomás alatt megtörik-e. Kézenfekvő. Mi másért döntött volna úgy, hogy meghívja Potteréket a bolhazsákkal és a vérfarkassal egyetemben? Még ha Lupin nem is volt annyira rossz, az eb lehetetlen alak volt, csak úgy, mint James Potter. És akkor ott van még Lily Potter is. Perselus nem igazán tudta, bele akar-e mélyedni abba a dologba. A gondolattól, hogy a nő napi szinten együtt van Jamesszel, a rosszullét kerülgette. Az elképzelés, hogy a nő Jamesszel tölti az ünnepeket – itt eszébe jutott a sok lopott csók a fagyöngy alatt, amelyeknek hetedéves korában a tanúja volt –, elég oknak bizonyult, hogy kivesse magát a hetedik emelet ablakából. Ez olyasmi volt, amit meg is tett volna, ha nem tudná, hogyan kell repülni. A fenébe!

És most még két fiúgyermeket is hozzá lehet tenni ehhez az idilli családi képhez. A híres és olyan nagyon ünnepelt Adriant, a Fiút, Aki Túlélte, és Harryt. Egy emlék bukkant a felszínre egy nagy, szomorú, zöld szempárról és a nevéről, ha a kisfiúra gondolt. Gyakran gondolt Harryre. A fiú jól elvolt vele, amikor a hetedéves diákok még az árnyékától is féltek – és ugyan milyen szomorú ez, ha _tekintetbe veszi azt_, hogy csak négy vagy öt évvel idősebb náluk? Ez a gyerek pedig elérte, hogy mást is érezzen a fájdalmon és a gyűlöleten kívül, ami nem történt meg vele a háború kezdete óta. Még azt is sikerült összehoznia, hogy egy család részének érezze magát, ami azóta nem esett meg vele, amióta… nos, soha.

Perselus eltűnődött, milyen hasztalan gondolatokkal gyötri magát; a fiú épp hogy két éves múlt, amikor utoljára látta őt, és azóta hat hónap telt el. Harry számára ez a hat hónap az élete egyötödét jelenti; Perselus nem remélte, hogy a gyerek még emlékszik rá. És nem igazán számított, hogy erre az elképzelésre összeszorul a szíve; rosszabbat is túlélt már.

És pontosan Potterék látogatása volt az oka annak, hogy az irodájába zárkózott. A család a délelőtt folyamán érkezett, és pillanatnyilag épp ebédeltek. Perselus, aki egyébként sem evett sokat, úgy döntött, inkább kihagyja azt, és az időt olvasással tölti. _Harry biztosan szeret majd olvasni, amikor felnő_ – jutott eszébe önkéntelenül, aztán hagyta, hogy a feje egy morgás kíséretében az íróasztalára hulljon, ami mögött üldögélt. Hát ez meg honnan jött?

Tudta, hogy megígérte Dumbledore-nak, hogy legalább a nap egyik étkezésén részt vesz, de képtelen volt megtenni. És nem lehet rákényszeríteni! Végtére is, miért kellene Albusnak előírnia, hogy mit tegyen? A háborúnak vége, és ő már nem kém többé! Ezzel a meggyőződéssel a fejében felállt a székéről; megmondja Dumbledore-nak, hogy házon kívül vacsorázik, mégpedig most rögtön!

Elhagyta az irodáját, köpenye a nyomában örvénylett, ahogy felment a lépcsőn, meggyőződve róla, hogy a hosszabb utat választja, mivel egyik kastélyban tartózkodó látogatóba sem akart belefutni. Tíz perccel később odaért az igazgatói iroda elé, és gyorsan elismételte magában, hogy mit akar mondani; nem hagyja, hogy úgy irányítsák, mint egy nebulót! Ő itt egy tanár, a maga ura, és Albus jobban teszi, ha ezt az emlékezetébe vési! Elégedetten a tervével, az irodát őrző vízköpő felé fordult.

– Gumicsiga – mondta ki határozottan, összerándulva az igazgató édességek iránti vonzódásain. _Gumicsiga? Szörnyű._ Felmasírozott a lépcsőn egyenesen az iroda ajtajáig, ahol eltökélten bekopogott.

– Szabad! – érkezett az idős varázsló hangja, és Perselus minden további hűhó nélkül kinyitotta az ajtót. Albusra irányítva a tekintetét, előresétált, és köszöntötte őt.

– Igazgató úr! – biccentett kurtán.

– Perselus, fiam! Hiányoltunk az ebédnél – köszöntötte őt csillogó szemmel az igazgató.

– És a vacsoránál is hiányolhat. Nézze, Albus, meg kell értenie, hogy…

– Pers! – Egy gyerekhang szakította félbe jól eltervezett beszédét, ami mód felett megijesztette a bájitalmestert.

– Ahogy mondtam – szólalt meg Albus, és bajsza megremegett Perselus meglepett arcát látva –, hiányol_tunk_ az ebédnél. – A fekete köpenyes varázsló lassan a hang felé fordult, és egy izgatott Harryt talált az igazgatói iroda hatalmas, lila kanapéján ülve, tágra nyílt szemmel, arra várva, hogy felvegyék. Perselus úgy érezte, mosolyogni támad kedve, és talán el is mosolyodott. – Gyerünk, Perselus, ne várakoztassa meg ezt a szegény gyermeket! – nógatta Albus a férfit, mire Perselus engedelmeskedett neki. Közelebb lépett Harryhez és felemelte őt.

– Szia! – mondta Harry, és Perselus vállába fúrta a fejét, így a hangja elfojtottan érkezett.

– Neked is szia, Harry – köszönt a bájitalmester, és ezúttal valódi volt a mosolya.

– Pont időben érkezett, Perselus – állította Albus, miközben felállt az íróasztalától. – Minerva körbevezeti Jamest és Lilyt a területen, ami Adrian számára lett felállítva, hogy gyakorolhasson, amint betölti a hét éves kort, és magam épp is odakészültem. Egy házimanót akartam hívni, hogy itt vigyázzon Harryre, de maga és Harry látszólag elég jól ismerik egymást. – Dumbledore szeme csillogott a szemüvege mögött. – Ugye nem bánná, ha egy-két órát vigyázna rá?

– Én… nem, rendben – motyogta Perselus, mire az igazgató bólintott.

– Pompás. Akkor majd két órán belül elmegyek érte, hogy elhozzam az irodájából. Addig is, viszlát, uraim! – közölte, maga mögött hagyva a meglepődött bájitalmestert és a boldog, két és fél éves fiúcskát. Miközben lefelé haladt a lépcsőn, hogy találkozzon a többi Potterrel, szeme gonoszkodón csillogott, amiért Perselus megmentette őt egy úttól a pincébe. Kezdett kezdetétől az volt a terve, hogy a férfi gondoskodására bízza Harryt, de ezt Perselusnak persze nem kellett tudnia.

– Hát, megint csak ketten vagyunk, Harry – mondta Perselus a kisgyereknek, amikor egymásra néztek. – Szeretnéd, ha kicsit körbevezetnélek? – Harry nevetését igennek véve, karjaiban a fiúval, elhagyta az irodát. – Ez volt az igazgatói iroda – kommentálta, miközben óvatosan lementek a lépcsőn. – A férfi neve pedig Albus Dumbledore. Fura egy ember. – Harry ismét felkacagott. Egy ideig körbejárták a szinteket. Harryt teljesen lázba hozta az egész kastély, vagy legalábbis úgy nézett ki, mivel nem szűnt meg mosolyogni, kuncogni és áhítattal a szemében nézelődni.

– Jó napot, Piton professzor – üdvözölte őket az egyik bentlakó kísértet. – És neked is szép napot, kicsi. Jól látom, Albus az ön gondjaira bízta a gyermeket? Akkor én megyek is! – Ezzel átment a falon. Perselus csak a fejét csóválta. Kísértetek!

– Ez a Pufók Fráter volt, a Hugrabug szelleme. Az iskola tele van kísértetekkel.

–'iszértet – helyeselt Harry, amitől Perselus kuncogni kezdett.

– Igen, Harry. A kastély tele van kísértetekkel és festményekkel; mindenhol ott vannak. – És hogy bizonyítsa az igazát, elindult a főlépcső irányába. – Ezt itt főlépcsőnek hívják, Harry; lehetővé teszi, hogy a kastély minden szintjére eljussunk – folytatta tovább a mesélést, majd a falakra mutatott. – Minden falon ott vannak a festmények. – Harry bólintott, aztán elindultak a pince felé.

Perselus el nem tudta hinni, milyen könnyű volt a gyerekhez beszélni. Kezdetben úgy gondolta, azért érez így, mert a kétéves nem ítélkezik. De aztán Harry nekiállt kuncogni, vagy ránézett azzal a nagy, zöld szemével, és rájött, furcsa módon kellemesen érzi magát, hogy Harryvel beszélgethet. Nem James Potter fiával; csak Harryvel.

– És megérkeztünk a pincébe. Leginkább itt dolgozom. Itt van a tantermem; én vagyok a bájitalmester – magyarázta a férfi.

– Bájital? – kérdezte Harry zavarodottan.

– Nos, igen, Harry; bájital – válaszolt mosolyogva Perselus. – Menjünk, hadd mutassam meg neked. – Ezzel fürgén az irodája felé indult. Odasétált az íróasztalához, ahol a gyengélkedő részére imént főzött Pótcsont-rapidot hagyta. – Ez itt egy bájital – mutatta a fiolát a fiúcskának. – Ezt Madam Pomfreynek készítettem. Ő a mi javasasszonyunk. – Harry egy ideig nézte a fiolát, aztán csodálkozva körülnézett a helyiségben. Meglátott egy portrét, ami Perselus falán lógott. Ez volt az egyetlen festmény a szobában, ami meglepő módon üres volt.

– Pojtjé – mondta Harry, a falon lógó, bekeretezett, sötétkék vászonra mutatva.

– Pontosan, Harry – bólintott Perselus, miközben ő maga is a festményre mutatott. – Tudod, miért ezt a különleges festményt választottam? – kérdezte, és Harry nagy, tágra nyílt zöld szemmel nézett rá. – Fent voltam az anyám házának a padlásán. Tudod, néhány hónappal ezelőtt örököltem – magyarázta. – Odafent jártam a padláson, és végignéztem a különböző tulajdontárgyait, amiket odafent tároltak a rokonai, amikor felfigyeltem erre a festményre. Azonnal nyilvánvalóvá vált a számomra, hogy ez egy megbűvölt portré. A dolog úgy áll, hogy senki nem tudja, kié. Még Dumbledore-t is megkérdeztem, de ő sem tudta előhívni azt a személyt, akit elvileg ábrázolnia kellene. Ez a festmény egy rejtély. Egy üres vászon, ahol elvileg egy személynek kellene lennie. – Ránézett Harryre és szomorkásan elmosolyodott. – Magamra emlékeztetett, így megtartottam.

– Álmos – jelentette ki Harry, és alig bírta nyitva tartani a szemét. Perselus felkuncogott.

– Bizony, látom. – Puhán leült a kanapéjára, és elrendezte Harryt a karjaiban, hogy még a kényelmesebb legyen a kicsinek. – Tudod, Harry, fogalmam sincs, miért mondom el mindezt neked. – Harry zavartan fordult felé, majd sűrű szempillái alól felnézett rá. – Nem mintha érthetnéd, szóval tényleg nem _értem _magam, miért vesződöm ezzel egyáltalán – jegyezte meg kuncogva. Harry feje hirtelen az oldalára bukott, Perselus vállára, ahogy a fiúcska álomba szenderült.

– 'Éjt, Pers – suttogta a kicsi, mielőtt teljesen elaludt, amitől a fiatal tanár elmosolyodott.

– Talán ezért vesződöm vele – suttogta, és egy ideig csak nézte az alvó gyermeket. – Tudsz az iskolai házakról? – kérdezte az álomba merült fiúcskát. – Gondolom, nem. Négy van belőlük… – A percek csak teltek, de ő még mindig beszélt az elszunyókált gyerekhez, mélyebb álomba ringatva ezzel Harryt. És mivel a figyelme csakis a kétévesre terjedt ki a karjaiban, nem vette észre az őket figyelő éjkék szempárt az általában üres vászonból. Ahogy az a kedves mosoly is elkerülte a figyelmét, ami rejtélyes személy arcán tűnt fel a portrén, aki végül megmutatta magát. Amikor Albus Dumbledore bekopogott Perselus irodájának ajtaján, hogy ígérete szerint összeszedje Harryt, Perselus felemelte a tekintetét a fiúról. A festményalak pedig ismételten eltűnt.

Miközben a bájitalmester azon tűnődött, mikor látja legközelebb a kicsi fiúcskát, nem igazán merve remélni, hogy az valamikor a közeljövőben lesz, nem hallhatta, hogy a festményben rejtőző illető megválaszolja a fel nem tett kérdését.

– Hamarosan, Perselus. Hamarosan.

* * *

* Ez egy hagyományos karácsonyi ének – God rest ye Merry Gentlemen – A három király köszöntésére. www . youtube watch? v=ZlsJD8RlhbI – itt meghallgatható


	5. Ahol Dumbledore közbeavatkozik

**5. fejezet**

**Ahol Dumbledore közbeavatkozik**

* * *

_Miközben a bájitalmester azon tűnődött, mikor látja legközelebb a kicsi fiúcskát, nem igazán merve remélni, hogy az valamikor a közeljövőben lesz, nem hallhatta, hogy a festményben rejtőző illető megválaszolja fel nem tett kérdését._

– _Hamarosan, Perselus. Hamarosan._

Perselus hőzöngött. Nem arról volt szó, hogy irtózott a társasági élettől, mint elképzelés. De jobb szerette megválogatni, hogy kikkel jár össze. Természetesen az első választása a Roxfort tanári karára vagy arra a néhány miniszteri hivatalnokra esett volna, akikkel tavaly márciusban találkozott egy bájital konferencián. Talán még néhány ember, akikkel az utazásai során ismerkedett össze. Eközben persze újra és újra igyekezett emlékeztetni Albust, hogy ő nem egy remete vagy bármi hasonló. Csak nagyra becsüli az egyedüllétet. Az egyedüllét mostanra az a szó lett, ami látszólag kikerült az igazgató máskülönben hatalmas szókincséből.

Dumbledore-nak valahogy sikerült elérnie, hogy önként jelentkezzen valamiféle… igazából fogalma sem volt, mit is kellene tennie. Csak annyit tudott, hogy augusztus harmadikán reggel az első dolga az legyen, hogy megjelenik a Potter kúrián. Ennyit arról, hogy képes maga eldönteni, hogy mit is akar tenni. És pontosan mire is gondolt Albus? _Szükségem van valakire, aki segít Potteréknak; kit is kínozhatnék legjobban e folyamat közben? Hát persze, Perselust!_ A bájitalmester megvetően felhorkant, miközben felmarkolt egy kevés hopp-port a kandallója melletti bödönből. És ő még azt remélte, hogy aznap haladhat a kutatásával. Milyen naivság volt tőle!

Reggel kilenc óra harminckor érkezett a Potter kúriára, egy perccel sem később, mint amikorra ott kellett lennie. Még ha bármi másért igen, a pontatlansága miatt nem lehetett elítélni. Abban az évben nem hívták meg az ikrek születésnapi partijára, és ha ez fájt is kicsit, úgy találta, így a legjobb. Az elmúlt évi élmény nem igazán volt kellemes. Ám ennél a gondolatfonalnál mosolyogva meg is állt. Beismerte, hogy a parti kínosan kezdődött, de végül egészen érdekessé vált. Harry valóban hatással volt rá. De szembenézni Harryvel, Lilyvel és az ő tökfilkó férjével, amint a tökéletes családot játsszák? Perselus úgy vélte, a pokolban is jobb kínokat találna. Ám most már nem tudott elszökni; itt állt a Potter kúriában, és készen állt szembenézni Potterékkal.

Na, de hol vannak Potterék? Perselus közelebb lépett az ajtóhoz, ami emlékezete szerint a nappaliba vezetett, de üresen találta azt. Voltaképpen néhány fehér lepedő takarta a bútorokat, mintha a család elköltözött, vagy bizonytalan időre távozott volna. Mi folyik itt?

– Perselus, drága fiam! – kiáltott Albus Dumbledore, amint a folyosóról a nappaliba lépett. – Időben, mint mindig.

– Úgy tűnik, egyedül vagyok itt – mutatott rá Perselus a lepedőkre. – Lemaradtam egy emlékeztetőről, vagy ilyesmi? Hol van mindenki más?

– A nyilvánosság úgy tudja, hogy a Potter család Franciaországban tölti az augusztust – közölte lezserül az igazgató. – Magunk között azonban valahol Isztambulban látogatnak meg egy mágikus maggal foglalkozó specialistát. Lily úgy gondolta, legjobb lenne ellenőrizni Adrian növekedési fejlődését, és Sirius megemlítette, hogy tudomása szerint ennek a némiképp megfoghatatlan területnek a legjobb szakértője Isztambulban él. Így tehát James, Lily, Sirius, Remus és természetesen az ifjú Adrian ma, kora reggel keletre indultak. – Perselus döbbenten vette tudomásul a hallottakat.

– És mi van Harryvel? – Nem tűnt logikusnak, hogy Lily maga mögött hagyná a legkisebb fiát.

– Harry még mindig itt van, egészen pontosan a dolgozószobában – magyarázta Albus. – Biztosítottam a szülőket, hogy a távollétükben is megfelelően gondoskodásban lesz része.

– Lehetetlen! – kiáltott fel Perselus, és szinte vöröset látott a feltámadó haragtól. – Hogy hagyhatták maguk mögött a fiukat… – Albus felemelte a kezét, hogy megállítsa a fiatalember kirohanását.

– Megértem, mit próbál mondani, Perselus, és bármilyen más körülmény között igaza is lenne – közölte Dumbledore, miközben a szeme veszített egy keveset a hírhedt csillogásából. – De mind Adrian, mind Harry gyakorlatilag túl fiatalok az ilyen utazásokhoz; ha Lily és James nem aggódnának annyira, hogy rájöjjenek, mi történt pontosan azon az éjszakán, amikor Voldemort a gyermekeikre támadt, és Adrian szerepére, amikor legyőzte őt, az egész törekvést valamikor későbbre halasztották volna. De sajnos senki nem akadályozhatja meg, hogy egy szülő nyugtalankodjon a gyermekei miatt. – Perselusnak továbbra sem tetszett ez az okfejtés, de csendben maradt, érzékelve, hogy az igazgatónak sem tetszett teljesen az elképzelés.

– Én csak azt nem értem, hogy mit várnak, mit fog nekik mondani az a szakértő? – töprengett hangosan Perselus. – Adrian túlontúl is fiatal ahhoz, hogy a mágiája stabil mágikus maggal rendelkezzen, és még ha így is van, valaki mágikus központjának a megtalálása nagyon privát dolog – mondta Perselus, miközben végiggondolta az egész utazást és annak célját. – És ha már itt tartunk, nem vagyok biztos benne, hogy ez akár felnőttek számára elérhető cél lenne, ha csak nem töltenek el kellőidőt a magjuk kutatására való koncentrálással. Amúgy mit kellene tennie ennek a szaktekintélynek?

– Elvégez néhány tesztet Adrianon, stimulálja a varázserejét, és véletlen mágiakitörésre vár – magyarázta Albus. – Aztán analizálni fogja az összegyűjtött adatokat, és levonja a lehetséges következtetéseket Adrian képességeiről.

– _Ez_ ostobaság, és ezt magának is tudnia kell – közölte Perselus rövid elmélkedést követően. – Kitartok a véleményem mellett, mely szerint Adrian túl fiatal; miért kellene keresztülmennie ezen az egész nyűgön? Mármint egyáltalán elkezdődtek már megmutatkozni nála a véletlen varázserő-kitörések?

– Nem, ami azt illeti, még nem, és úgy hiszem, pont ez sürgette az utazást – sóhajtott Albus. – De nem ez az oka, amiért megkértem rá, hogy idejöjjön.

– Ennyit magam is kitaláltam – jegyezte meg kurtán Perselus.

– Mint ahogy azt ön is észrevette, az ifjú Harryt itt hagyták az én gondoskodásom alatt. – Perselus bólintott, várva, hogy meglássa, arrafelé vezet-e ez a beszélgetés, amerre gondolja. Biztosan túl sokat remél, de akkor is…

– Erre is rájöttem.

– Nos, noha lehet, hogy nem teljesen értettem egyet az isztambuli utazással, ott kellene lennem felügyelni az eredményeket, ha már amúgy is megtörténik a dolog – folytatta Albus. – Hagyhatnám, hogy Harryre a kúria házimanói felügyeljenek, de jobb szeretném, ha olyasvalakivel maradna, aki ismerős a számára. És nem tehetek róla, de észrevettem, hogy maga…

– Azt akarja, hogy én vigyázzak Harryre maga helyett? – kérdezte Perselus hitetlenkedve. Sejtette, hogy ez lenne Albus beszédének értelme, de az igazgató szájából hallani sokkal szürreálisabbnak tűnt, mint ahogy eredetileg képzelte.

– Igen, ez volt az elképzelés. De ön aggódni látszik emiatt; ha jobb szeretné, hogy keressek valaki mást, aki vigyáz Harryre ebben a hónapban… – Albus függőben hagyta a mondat folytatását.

–Nem így értettem, és ezt maga is tudja! – sziszegte Perselus összeszorított fogai között. _Manipulatív vén flúgos!_ A fiatalember tudta, hogy játszanak vele, de ezúttal hajlandó volt eltekinteni tőle. Albus azt akarja, hogy együtt töltsön egy hónapot Harryvel? Rendben. Sokkal rosszabb sorsot is el tudott képzelni ennél. A kis hangot, ami azt suttogta a fejében, hogy el sem tudna képzelni ennél jobbat, hamarosan felváltotta a dac, és ezért elfojtotta azt. – James Potter tudja, hogy én fogok vigyázni a fiára? – _Azt senki nem mondta, hogy meg is kell könnyítenem Dumbledore számára_ – gondolta, miközben figyelte, ahogy az idős varázsló mosolya alábbhagy kissé.

– Tudja, hogy olyasvalaki vigyáz Harryre, akiben megbízom – válaszolt Albus visszatérő mosollyal. – _Lily_ azonban tudja.

– Ó – volt Perselus válasza, miközben bólintott. Ez váratlan volt, és az igazat megvallva nem tudta, mit mondhatna, amivel csökkenteni lehetne egy ilyen kijelentés hatását. – Azt mondta, hogy egy hónapon át kell felügyelnem Harryre? – kérdezte a fiatal tanár, érezve, hogy mellkasa felmelegszik a gondolatra.

– Tehát hajlandó segíteni? – kérdezte Dumbledore kérdőn felvonva a szemöldökét, miközben szeme őrülten csillogott multifokális szemüveglencséje mögött.

– Úgy hiszem, erre céloztam, igen – válaszolta Perselus szárazon. A vén flúgos túlságosan is élvezte ezt az egészet.

– Kiváló, drága fiam! – A férfi összecsapta a két kezét. – Már mindent össze is készítettem, amire szüksége lesz.

– Tehát tényként vette, hogy beleegyezem, még mielőtt megkérdezett volna? – töprengett bosszankodva Perselus, miközben követte Albust abba a dolgozószobába, ahol először találkozott Harryvel.

– Ismer engem, Perselus! – kiáltott fel boldogan Albus. – Örök optimista vagyok!

– Az – hagyta rá a bájitalmester vigyorogva, tartózkodva egy sokkal spontánabb válasz adásától. Már épp meg akarta jegyezni, hogy Albus ahhoz is túlzottan optimista, hogy biztos kézzel kapaszkodjon a valóságba, amikor az igazgató kinyitotta a dolgozóba vezető ajtót. Ott, ezúttal a kanapén, ült a hároméves Harry, és egy másik könyvet nézegetett. A színes képek ezúttal mágikus növényeket ábrázoltak. Perselus összes haragja elpárolgott a látványra. Miért is kellene panaszkodnia ismét ezen a ponton. _Ez elvi kérdés!_ – vélte.

– Harry, kedves fiam! Vendéged érkezett! – szólalt meg Albus, hogy megmutassa Perselust a kisgyereknek. Harry felriadt a koncentrálásából, és zavartan fordult az ajtó felé. Arcán mosoly gyúlt fel.

– Pers! – kiáltott hangosan, majd leugrott a kanapéról és a fekete ruhába öltözött férfihoz szaladt, megölelve őt, ami azt jelentette, hogy karjait Perselus lába köré fonta, méghozzá úgy, mintha az élete függne tőle, olyan erővel, hogy az ifjú professzor csaknem felbukott tőle.

– Szia, Harry! – motyogta Perselus, beleborzolva Harry amúgy is kusza hajába. Lehajolt, hogy felvegye őt, és ezúttal még azt sem várta meg, hogy a gyerek maga kérje azt. – Örülök, hogy újra látlak, gyerkőc.

– Látom, nem felejtették el egymást – jegyezte meg Albus boldogan, amikor észrevette a fiúcska és a fiatalember közötti közjátékot.

– Úgy tűnik, nem – igazolta Perselus, és minden korábbi kétsége, hogy egy hónapon át gondoskodjon Harryről, eltűnt abban a minutumban, hogy pillantása a kisfiúra esett. Némán tűnődött, hogyan hiányolhatott valakit annyira, akivel mindössze kétszer találkozott, mint ahogy Harry hiányzott neki.

– Ez igazán nagyszerű – közölte Dumbledore Harryhez fordulva.

– Amíg a szüleid távol vannak, Perselus fog vigyázni rád – mondta a fiúnak, lágyabban beszélve, mint általában szokott. – Elmész Perselusszal, Harry? – kérdezte, és a bájitalmester szíve hirtelen összeszorult a félelemtől. Mi lesz, ha a fiú nemet mond, vagy sírni kezd? Meglepetésére Harry feléje fordult azokkal a hatalmas szemeivel, és megkérdezte:

– Veled mehetek? – Azt mondani, hogy Perselus meglepődött a reménytől, amellyel ezt a kérdést feltették – nem beszélve a gyermek kérdést követő testbeszédéről, ami meggyőzte őt, hogy igen, ez a hároméves fiúcska a karjaiban tisztán beszélt és megértett minden kimondott szót –, enyhe fogalom lett volna.

– Ha szeretnél – mondta lágyan. – Velem akarsz jönni, Harry? – kérdezte halkan, Albus folyton csillogó tekintetétől kísérve a kicsit. – Szeretnél? – A kérdésre érkező válasz heves bólogatás formájában érkezett.

– Akkor ezzel meg is volnánk! – kiáltott fel örömködve Albus. – Elkísérem magukat a házához, Perselus, aztán indulok egy sürgős üzleti megbeszélésre, amit emiatt a találkozás miatt halasztottam el. – Perselus kérdő pillantást vetett rá, mire az igazgató belement a részletekbe.

– A miniszter néhány tárcaközi gonddal foglalkozik, és kikérte a véleményemet a dologban – közölte a férfi, mire Perselus elvigyorodott. Biztos volt benne, hogy az a nap, amikor Caramel nem konzultál Albusszal, hogyan irányítsa a Minisztériumot, egy korszak végét jelzi majd.

– Akkor jobb, ha megy, mielőtt a miniszter úgy dönt, valami radikális lépésre szánja el magát – jegyezte meg Perselus, miközben a kis Harry az egész párbeszédet kérdő szemmel kísérte végig.

– Radikális? – kérdezte Albus, miközben a kandalló felé vezette a csoportot a dolgozószobából.

– Mármint, hogy ő maga dönt – magyarázta Perselus vigyorogva, mire Albus némán gratulált magának, miközben halkan kuncogott. Harry érkezése előtt senkinek nem sikerült előhoznia Perselus jellemének ezt a kötözködő tulajdonságát. Meglehet, a fiatal professzor még nem vette észre, de amint a gyermek társaságában volt, végre hasonlított arra a huszonkét éves férfira, aki volt.

Akkor még egyikük sem tudta, de ez volt az első, abból a sok alkalomból, amikor ez a jelenet – az igazgató jelenlétét leszámítva – megismételte magát az elkövetkező években. És természetesen fogalmuk sem volt, hova fog vezetni Albus aznapi közbeavatkozása. Minden a helyére került; a sors kerekei beindultak, és most már minden egy fiatalemberen és egy még fiatalabb kisfiún múlt, hogy a számukra kijelölt jövő felé haladjanak.

* * *

A folytatással igyekszem, de pillanatnyilag vizsgára készülök, és az most fontosabb, még ha az első 14 fejezet már készen is van :)  
De legkésőbb 2 hét múlva jelentkezem a következő résszel.


	6. Ahogy az évek telnek

**6. fejezet**

**Ahogy az évek telnek**

_Akkor még egyikük sem tudta, de ez volt az első abból a sok alkalomból, amikor ez a jelenet – az igazgató jelenlétét leszámítva – megismételte magát az elkövetkező években. És természetesen fogalmuk sem volt, hova fog vezetni Albus aznapi közbeavatkozása. Minden a helyére került; a sors kerekei beindultak, és most már minden egy fiatalemberen és egy még fiatalabb kisfiún múlt, hogy a számukra kijelölt jövő felé haladjanak._

Pontosan négy év telt el azóta az első alkalom óta, hogy Albus Dumbledore Perselusra bízta Harry Pottert. Hónapról hónapra úgy tűnt, az esetenkénti alkalomnál jóval gyakrabban szükséges az ifjú Potter ikret a bájitalmester védelme alatt hagyni, mivel a szülei egyre több figyelmet fordítottak Adrian képzésére. Nem arról volt szó, hogy Harryt nem szerette a családja; semmi ilyesféle mozgatórugó nem állt a szülők tettei mögött. A tény ettől még tény maradt.

Eleinte a kutatások miatt történt; az idősebb Potterék, az izgatott Tapmancs és a gondoskodó Holdsáp kíséretében bejárták a világ legtávolabbi zugait is, hogy megpróbáljanak rájönni, hogyan pusztította el Adrian a Sötét Nagyurat zsenge egy éves korában. A tesztek nem voltak meggyőzőek, pont úgy, ahogy azt Perselus és Albus előre megjósolta. Ámbár az bebizonyosodott, hogy igen, igaz, hogy Adrianban nagy lehetőségek rejlenek, ám a jel valami kivételesen egyedülállóra, nem mutatkozott meg. Ahogy az igazgató évről évre ismételgette, meglepő lett volna, ha valami rendellenes dolgot találnak; Voldemortot rendkívüli körülmények között győzték le, ami kiterjedt mértékű véletlen varázslat miatt következett be. A túlélés volt a kérdés, amit lehetetlen volt megismételni, és az elmélet, alapjaiban, igaz is volt.

Aztán elkezdődtek a véletlen mágiakitörések. Hat és fél éves korára az ifjú Adrian megakadályozta, hogy az egyik játéka lezuhanjon a lépcsőn, és visszahívta magához. Az eset felettébb nagy felfordulást okozott, úgyhogy gyorsan el is döntötték, hogy a terveiknek megfelelően, Adrian hét évesen megkezdi a mágikus kiképzését. Ez meg is történt, így az év augusztusát a Potter család többsége azzal töltötte, hogy Adriannal eddzen valahol Walesben, míg Harry, szokás szerint, Perselusszal maradt a Fonó soron.

Elég érdekes szembesítésnek bizonyult, amikor James Potter rájött, hogy hol töltötte a fiacskája azt a legelső hónapot, amíg a család többi tagja Isztambulban tartózkodott. Dumbledore-nak kellett közbeavatkoznia, mielőtt a dolgok eldurvultak volna; ám miután Sirius azzal a javaslattal állt elő, hogy Harry tölthetne némi időt a nagynénjével és Dursley bácsikájával, Lily is a sarkára állt. Perselus megesküdött, azt a vitát, míg él, nem felejti el. Miután Jamest biztosították, hogy Perselus háza a szükségesnél is nagyobb védelemmel rendelkezik, és lezajlott egy felbőszült Dumbledore-ral lefolytatott négyszemközti _csevej _is, a férfi morogva beleegyezett, hogy Perselus vigyázzon Harryre, amikor szükséges.

Hát így esett, hogy Perselus, aki ismét Harryre vigyázott – a fiú pedig cserébe egy kandallóban fortyogó bájitalra felügyelt –, a székén ülve mosolygott, miközben elvileg a Próféta egyik példányát olvasta. A dolgok drasztikusan megváltoztak az ifjú tanár számára, amióta Harry belépett az életébe. Noha az iskolában ugyanaz maradt, komor és néhány tanítványa szerint egyenesen ijesztő, Madam Pomfrey pedig továbbra is leszidta, amiért olyan sovány, a férfi végül elkezdett gyógyulni. Minden mosollyal, amit Harry villantott rá, lassan újabb súly került le a szívéről; egészen addig a pontig, amíg abban a különös helyzetben találta magát, amikor együtt volt a kisfiúval, amiről már réges-rég lemondott: azt vette észre, hogy boldog.

Harry állandó meglepetést jelentett a számára, ő pedig hálás volt minden pillanatért, amit együtt töltött vele; a mosolya tovább szélesedett a gondolatra, hogy ez az idő mostantól még hosszabb idő lesz. Persze a bűntudat is beléje nyilallt, hiszen tudta, hogy Harrynek még jobban fognak hiányozni a szülei, de nem segíthetett az örömén, ha arra gondolt, hogy mostantól milyen lesz a mindennapi élete. Abban már megegyeztek, hogy a kisfiú vele tölti a nyári szüneteket, miközben Adriant képzik, de az nem különbözött olyan sokban az elmúlt négy évtől.

Ami ezentúl más lesz: Harry még több időt fog eltölteni a bájital tanár társaságában. Minden hétfőn, kedden, pénteken és a hétvégéken vele lesz. Ez alatt az idő alatt Adrian edzeni fog a szüleivel és a Roxfort tanári karának különböző tagjaival, hogy mielőbb elkezdjék a felkészítését mindenre a mágia széles területén. Ami azt jelenti, hogy Harry Perselus roxforti lakosztályában fogja tölteni azt a három hétköznapot valamint a hétvégéket, és csak aludni tér majd vissza a Potter kúriába. Perselus úgy érezte, ennél nem is kérhetne többet.

– A bájital késznek látszik, Pers – jelentette ki Harry, és mosolyogva fordult a fiatalember felé. Mindig Persnek szólította őt, amitől a férfi mosolya szélesebbé vált.

– Valóban? – kérdezte, majd felállt, hogy a tűzhöz lépjen. Harrynek igaza volt. – Kiváló – közölte egyszerűen, és egy gyors pálcamozdulattal palackba töltötte a Kalapkúra Kivonatot, majd eloltotta a tüzet. Harry tekintete, mint mindig, felderült, ahogy a mágia megmutatkozott, majd eltompult, amikor Perselus pálcájára nézett. A fiatalember felsóhajtott – megértette a kisgyerek csalódottságát. Adrian, annak érdekében, hogy megfelelő képzésben részesüljön, hét éves korában megkapta a pálcáját. Még ha csak az edzések alkalmával használhatta is, Harry úgy érezte, kirekesztik őt – ismét.

Perselus, figyelembe véve ennek az egésznek az igazságtalanságát, szorosan becsukta a szemét. Végtére is Harry korábban mutatta ki a varázskészségeit, mint a testvére. Valójában azon a négy évvel ezelőtti első napon történt, amikor hazahozta a fiút ebbe a házba, hogy a férfi először döbbent rá az említett képességre. Harry véletlenül nekiment az asztal sarkának, leverve ezzel az azon álló vázát, ami földre esett. Ám a dolog úgy esett, hogy az sosem _érte _el a padlót: helyette eltűnt, és egy pillanattal később egy hangos, pukkanó hang keretében megjelent az eredeti helyén, megkönnyebbült sóhajt kiváltva a hároméves varázslóból. Perselust egészen felvillanyozta, miután néhány gyors kérdést követően kiderült, hogy ez már a második alkalom, hogy valami hasonló történt, mivel úgy tűnt, néhány hónappal korábban Harrynek hasonlóképpen sikerült megúsznia egy lépcsőről való legurulást, miután megcsúszott egy szőnyegen.

És hogy mi történt, amikor Perselus megpróbálta mindezt elmondani Harry családjának? _„A vita", _az történt; miután James majdnem szívszélhűdést kapott, amikor rájött, hogy fia egy hónapot töltött el nemezisével, Perselus azon kapta magát, hogy valahogy nem igazán érez késztetést egy ilyen információ megosztására. Magánügynek érezte, valaminek, ami csak Harryre és rá tartozik. És amúgy is, a fiú azóta is varázsolt már a szülei előtt, néhány nappal a hetedik születésnapja előtt. Perselust az emlékre olyan érzés kerülgette, hogy meg kell keresnie Jamest, és megütni valami jó nehézzel, lehetőleg valami fémdarabbal.

Harrynek persze gratuláltak, de vajon megfordult a fejükben, hogy talán most már őt is képezni kellene, mint Adriant? Nem, hát persze, hogy nem. És a legkevésbé sem számított, hogy korához képest mennyire okos, és milyen éhes a tudásra; ő egyszerűen nem Adrian volt. Perselus a gyermek mellett állt, amikor Harry megtudta, hogy ő nem kap pálcát, ahogy a testvére; látta a szikrát kihunyni a smaragd szempárból, ami szinte ahhoz vezetett, hogy ott helyben megátkozza Jamest és Siriust. Csak az a pillantás, amit Harry küldött felé, az az esdeklő nézés, az a tekintet, ami magában hordozta a gyermek minden vágyát, hogy ki akar jutni a családi otthona konyhájából, ahol a veszekedésre sor került, akadályozta meg őt abban, hogy elővegye a pálcáját.

– Minden rendben, Pers? – kérdezte Harry aggódva, amikor észrevette a gondviselőjévé vált férfi csukott szemét.

– Jól vagyok, Harry. Csak eszembe jutott valami. – Rámosolygott a fiúra, aki nagy, szomorú szemével továbbra is az előhúzott pálcáját figyelte. Perselus kedvesen elmosolyodott a fiú szemének látványára; sikerült megkímélni Harryt attól, hogy szemüveget kelljen hordania; egy olyan sorstól, ami a testvérét nem kerülte el. Egy bájitallal állt elő, ami után napokon és éjszakákon át kutatott, amikor azt tapasztalta, hogy Harry látása romlani kezd. James sosem engedte volna, hogy olyan bájitalt használjanak, amit ő készített – bármilyen nagyszerű is legyen az –, és Lily sajnálatos módon soha semmiben nem bízott, amit a Minisztérium Bájitalcsoportja nem hagyott jóvá; ez olyasmi volt, amiben sosem értettek egyet, mármint hogy ferdítsenek kicsit a szabályokon, ha szükséges.

Mégis, Perselus megadta volna magát a nő óhajának, ha nincs meggyőződve, hogy a bájitalt fel kell használni már az első hónap folyamán, amint a tünetek egyértelműen jelentkeznek; a Minisztériumnak pedig legalább hat hónapra volt szüksége, mielőtt a jóváhagyását adja, és az már késő lett volna. Emellett pillanatnyilag nem érdekelte, hogy a nyilvánosságra dobjon egy bájitalt. Még mindig dolgozott kicsit az alapformula javításán, hogy az minden típusú szemproblémát meggyógyítson, és ne csak a rövidlátást.

– Meg tudnád mutatni most nekem a Vérpótló főzetet, Pers? – kérdezte Harry lágyan mosolyogva. Perselus kuncogni kezdett; ez volt a mai nap lényege. Úgy próbálta meg elfeledtetni Harryvel a tényt, hogy ő nem fog edzeni a testvérével, hogy a saját maga képezte kicsit. És amúgy sem az ő hibája, hogy Harry az útjába kerülő összes információmorzsát magába szívta, akár egy szivacs! A helyiség, amit Harry a Fonó soron használt, tele volt gyógynövény, bájital és asztronómia könyvekkel, meg minden mással, amiről Perselus úgy vélte, oly módon ismertetik meg a mágiaelmélet alapjait, amit egy hétéves is megért. Végtére is, ő volt az, aki megtanította olvasni a fiút két évvel ezelőtt, mivel az volt a terv, hogy mindkét Potter fiút otthon iskoláztatják, mielőtt a Roxfortba mennének.

– Természetesen meg tudom mutatni – válaszolta Perselus megpörgetve a pálcáját. – Végül is megígértem.

– Te vagy a legjobb, Pers! – kiáltott Harry, és megölelte őt, amitől Perselus ismét elmosolyodott; bárcsak a diákjai is láthatnák most őt!

– Igen-igen, kölyök. Ha te mondod. – Harry izgatottan kacagott, aztán elfutott, hogy felvegye a sárkánybőr kesztyűjét, miközben Perselus ismét meggyújtotta a tüzet. – És ha már itt tartunk, Harry; miért oltottam el az előbb a tüzet, noha tudtam, hogy azokkal a boci szemeiddel fogsz zsarolni, hogy újabb bájitalt főzzünk? – Harry ismét kuncogott egy sort, majd pillantását teljes mértékben a férfi felé fordította, aki a fiú bohóckodására csak a szemét forgatta.

– Az Ashwinderek miatt. Léteznek olyan mágikus tulajdonsággal bíró hozzátevők, amelyek önmaguktól lángra lobbannak, ha egy pálca révén meggyújtott tűzbe kerülnek – magyarázta Harry, mire Perselus büszkén elmosolyodott. – Gondolom, nem akarod felrobbantani a házat, igaz? – foglalta össze Harry, miközben elindult Perselus felé a hozzávalókkal, amit a férfi a kandalló melletti asztalon hagyott ott neki.

– Pontosan, Harry. – Miközben Perselus beszélt, elvette Harrytől az alapanyagokat, és magyarázni kezdte, melyik micsoda. – Na, most, ha azok a tökkelütöttek is emlékeznének erre, akiket diákjaimnak kaptam, nem kellene azzal a rengeteg megolvadt üsttel foglalkoznom minden tanóra után. – Harry ismét kacagni kezdett. – Mégis, meggyőződésem, hogy találnának rá más módot, hogy elpusztítsák az előbb említett üstöket; a képzelőerejük időnként meglep! – Ezúttal maga is csatlakozott Harryhez, és halk kuncogást eresztett meg. Egy órával később az utolsó hozzávalót is beletették a bájitalba.

– Tehát most keverjem meg hétszer az órajárással megegyező irányban, és egyszer ellenkezően? – kérdezte Harry a bugyborékoló főzetre koncentrálva.

– Így van; most, ha mindent jól csináltunk – és természetesen így történt –, a bájital színe a jelenlegi zöldről sötétpirosra fog változni. Innen fogod tudni, hogy elkészült. – Elmosolyodott az apró hördülésre, amit a fiú kiadott, amikor néhány kavarás után a bájital színe észrevehetően barnulni kezdett. – És most, ha ezt így tovább folytatod, hamarosan… – Mondatát egy hangos, huhogó hang szakította félbe; egy roxforti bagoly röppent be az ablakon át és repült el a két varázsló fölött azzal a szándékkal, hogy időben kézbesítse a levelet. Perselus érezte, hogy valami baj fog történni, még azelőtt, hogy ténylegesen bekövetkezett volna, mégsem volt elég ideje reagálni; a bagoly elrepült a tűztér fölött, meglökve egy vázát, amiben mandragóra gyökerek voltak. A váza tartalma a bugyogva fortyogó főzetbe borult. Perselusnak csak annyi ideje volt, hogy Harry nevét kiáltsa, amikor a reakció megkezdődött: egy hatalmas, zöld lángoszlop csapott ki az üstből, elhamvasztva mindent, amivel érintkezésbe lépett, tovaterjedve, ahogy a mandragóra gyökerek forrtak. Perselus egyetlen értelmes gondolata az volt, hogy megvédje Harryt, mivel a lángok egyre csak terjedtek át a helyiség többi részére. Már épp sikerült megragadni a pálcáját, amikor egy fényes, kék pajzs tűnt fel kettejük előtt.

Pillantása egyből Harryre vetődött, és attól, amit látott, döbbenetében elejtette a pálcáját; a fiú kinyújtotta maga elé a két kezét, és ez volt az egyetlen ok, amiért a lángnyelvek nem égették ropogósra őket. _Harry _volt az, aki elővarázsolta a pajzsot. A lángok kialudtak, fekete füsttel borítva be a tűztér fölötti falat. Perselus körbenézett, és azt vette észre, hogy a helyiség többi része teljesen sértetlen maradt. Harry keze az oldalára zuhant, majd mély lélegzetet vett. A színtiszta megkönnyebbültség mosolya ült ki az arcára, hogy aztán elenyésszen a sűrű levegőben, amikor Perselus felé fordult. A fiatalember egyszerűen képtelen volt megszólalni.

– Pers, jól vagy? – ismételte meg Harry a kérdését aznap este másodjára.

– Én… te… Igen, jól vagyok, Harry – motyogta Perselus a fiúra meredve, és minden teketória nélkül a földre zuttyant.

– Nem úgy nézel ki, Pers, mint aki jól van – jegyezte meg a fiúcska a gyerekek lefegyverző egyszerűségével.

– Csupán meglepődtem – magyarázta a férfi.

– Min?

– Azon, amit az imént tettél… Csináltál már máskor is hasonlót ezelőtt? – kérdezte a férfi, miközben Harry zavarodottan nézett rá.

– Véletlen varázslatot? Egy csomószor – közölte a gyerek, nem értve, hogy mire gondol Perselus.

– Nem, Harry; én úgy értettem, hogy csináltál már ezelőtt is hasonlót, mint ez a pajzs? – fejtette ki a kérdését a férfi.

– Nem hiszem. – Harry nyugtalanul nézett bele a fekete szempárba. – Miért? Ez rossz?

– _Rossz?_ Dehogy! – állította a bájitalmester. – Ez haladószintű varázslat; még sosem hallottam, hogy a véletlen varázslat bármilyen formája ilyen módon nyilvánult volna meg.

– Ó! – Harry nem tudta, mi mást mondhatna erre.

– Harry, ugye nem bánod, ha teszünk egy kis látogatást a Roxfortba? – kérdezte Perselus némi töprengést követően. – Azt hiszem, erről hallania kell az igazgatónak.

– Rendben – egyezett bele készségesen az apró fiúcska, miközben Perselus fellökte magát a földről. – És mi lesz a kandalló falával? – kérdezte Harry elkerekedő szemmel, ahogy szemügyre vette a csaknem leégett munkaterületet.

– Most csak te vagy az, aki számít, Harry. Felőlem akár össze is dőlhet az az átkozott fal – közölte Perselus, majd rögzítette a kandalló falát a pálcájával, hogy használható legyen, aztán magához hívott egy kevés hopp-port a szobájából, tekintettel arra, hogy az, amit használni szokott, a kandalló mellett volt, amikor az üst felrobbant. Kinyújtotta a kezét Harry felé, aki lágy mosollyal az arcán nézett rá.

– Köszönöm, Pers – mondta, amikor az idősebb varázsló egy kis port szórt a lángokra.

– Mit? – kérdezte zavartan, amikor Harry ismét megölelte őt.

– Hogy törődsz velem. – Perselus megint nem tudott megszólalni, csak nézett a fiúra.

– Hát persze, hogy törődöm veled, kölyök. Hé, nézz rám! – mondta lágy hangon, és letérdelt, hogy egy magasságba kerüljön Harryvel, aki a férfi tekintetét kerülve a padlót leste. – Mindig törődni fogok. Szeretlek, kölyök. – Harry pillantása visszaröppent Perselusra. Tekintete először mélységes döbbenetet sugárzott, majd könnyek öntötték el a szemét. Ez volt az első alkalom, hogy Perselus hangosan kimondta ezt Harrynek, még ha magában már évekkel ezelőtt elismerte, hogy így van.

– Én is szeretlek téged, Pers! – jelentette ki Harry, még szorosabban kapaszkodva a fiatal tanárba, amitől Perselus szemébe is könny szökött. – Bárcsak te lennél az apukám – suttogta a kicsi, amivel a frászt hozta a férfire.

– Harry, én… neked már van egy apukád – mondta nehéz szívvel, hisz mélyen magában tudta, hogy pontosan ugyanerre vágyik. Nem azért, mert Harry Lily fia volt, dehogy; csak azért mert Harry az Harry volt.

– Tudom.

– És bármennyire is fáj ezt mondanom, ő szeret téged; az egész családod szeret – tette hozzá Perselus szomorkás mosollyal.

– Én is szeretem őket. De néha nem kedvelem őket olyan nagyon – ismerte be Harry, miközben könnyek csorogtak le az arcán, összetörve ezzel picit Perselus szívét. Ám erre nem tudott mit válaszolni. – Nem szeretnél te lenni az apukám? – kérdezte Harry lefegyverző bájjal.

– Bárminél jobban, kölyök.

– Akkor miért nem lehetsz az? – kérdezte Harry bátortalanul, szemét Perselus pillantásába fúrva. _Tényleg, miért ne lehetnék? _– töprengett a férfi. _Persze nem lehetek a biológiai apja, de egy apafigura? Nem olyasmi vagyok máris?_

– Harry, neked már van…

– Tudom, hogy James az apám! – kiáltott fel Harry, olyan szorosan lehunyva a szemét, ahogy csak bírta, és újabb könnycseppek gördültek le az arcán, miközben remegett a dühtől. – Tudom, rendben? De ő nem az én apukám! – A szeme felpattant, és Perselus ismét azon kapta magát, hogy nem tudja, mit mondjon erre. – Ő Adrian apukája; vele játszik, őt viszi el kviddicsmeccsekre, őt tanítja meg dolgokra. Ezeket velem nem teszi. De te igen. Ő az apám, de te vagy az apukám! – magyarázta Harry. – Miért _nem_ _lehetsz_ te az én apukám?– suttogta megtört hangon. Ezúttal Perselus volt az, aki megölelte a gyermeket. Érezte, hogy valami lefolyik az arcán, és csak amikor Harry reszkető kezei a dereka köré fonódtak, jött rá, hogy azok könnyek.

Mindazon dolgok közül, amikre az ember egy hétévestől számít, ez még csak nem is szerepelt a listán. El sem merte hinni. Lehetséges, hogy a fiú valóban így érez? Nyilvánvalóan igen, lehetséges. És ebben az esetben mit mondhatna? Csak egyetlen lehetőség állt fenn, aminek valamennyire értelme volt.

– Rendben, Harry. – Tompán szólt a hangja. Eltolta a fiút, és belenézett a fiú szemébe.

– Rendben?

– Ha te is akarod, nincs más a világon, amit jobban szeretnék annál, minthogy az apukád legyek. – Ismét megölelték egymást, boldogabban, mint valaha, szorosan becsukott szemmel, az öröm könnyeivel az arcukon. Épp ezért lehetetlen volt észrevenniük azt a lágy, fehér aurát, ami mindkettejüket körbevonta. És ahogy ezekkel a dolgokkal gyakran megesik, a fény abban a pillanatban eltűnt, amint kinyitották a szemüket.

– Még mindig elmegyünk a Roxfortba? – kérdezte Harry néhány perccel később, megnevettetve Perselust. A férfiból olyan szívből jövő teli kacaj tört fel, ami már a háború előtt is tőle szokatlan volt tőle.

– Igen, megyünk – válaszolt Perselus letörölve a kicsi arcáról a könnyek nyomát. Kéz a kézben sétáltak a lángok közé, majd óvatosan kiléptek Perselus roxforti irodájának padlójára.

– Épp ideje volt, hogy feltűnjetek. – Egy hang lepte meg kettőjüket. Perselus azonnal előrántotta a pálcáját, és oltalmazón Harry elé lépett, miközben a hang forrását kereste. A szeme tágra nyílt, egy az egyben Harry tükörképe lett, aki Perselus védelmező alakja mögül kukucskált előre. – Már kezdtem azt hinni, hogy elszámítottam magam.

– Ki maga? – kérdezte Perselus fenyegetően, miközben a festményben feltűnő sötétkék szemű, mosolygó férfira bámult. Arra a portréra, aminek elvileg üresnek kellett volna lennie. A férfi öreg volt, valószínűleg olyan öreg, mint Dumbledore, és a szeme színével megegyező hosszú, pazar talárt hordott. Ősz haját és szakállát még Albus is megirigyelhette volna, és a férfi egész kiállása hatalomról árulkodott.

– Hát ez a kérdés, igaz? – kiáltott fel a férfi kuncogva. – Myrddin Emrys néven születtem, de az emberek többsége Merlinként ismer. – És miközben a két elkerekedő tekintetű varázslót figyelte maga előtt, a festményalak még szélesebben elmosolyodott, majd egy udvarias meghajlással hozzátette: – Merlin Abrosius, szolgálatotokra.


	7. A nemtörődés áldás

**7. fejezet**

**A nemtörődés áldás**

– _Hát, ez a kérdés, igaz? – kiáltott fel a férfi kuncogva. – Myrddin Emrys néven születtem, de az emberek többsége Merlinként ismer. – És miközben a két elkerekedő tekintetű varázslót figyelte maga előtt, a festményalak még szélesebben elmosolyodott, majd egy udvarias meghajlással hozzátette: – Merlin Abrosius, szolgálatotokra. _

Harry és Perselus ott helyben ledermedtek, amikor a festményben lévő férfi közölte, hogy ő minden idők leghatalmasabb varázslója. Perselus volt az első, aki végül reagált az állításra.

– Nem, nem az – jelentette ki egyszerűen, nem tudván, mi mást mondjon.

– Igen, az vagyok, és tudtam, hogy ezt fogod mondani, Perselus – vágott vissza vidáman a férfi, aki vagy Merlin volt, vagy nem.

– Elég _lenyűgöző_ szakálla van – kotyogott közbe Harry, amitől a festményalak nevetésben tört ki, Perselus pedig megfordult, és zavartan nézett a kisfiúra.

– És ez milyen értelemben jelzésértékű? – érdeklődött a bájitalmester.

– Azt mondják, Merlinnek ilyen szakálla volt – válaszolt Harry, mire Perselus egyszerűen hitetlenkedve felvonta a szemöldökét. – Hát, én legalább megpróbáltam! – kiáltott fel a fiú le sem véve a szemét az agg varázslóról.

– Köszönöm szépen, Harry – mondta a magát Merlinnek mondó férfi, miközben a szakállát húzgálta.

– Mindenekelőtt, honnan tudja a nevünket? – kérdezte Perselus leeresztve a pálcáját, rádöbbenve, hogy a festmény, teljesen függetlenül attól, hogy kit ábrázol, amúgy sem tudna varázsolni. Nem mintha elhitte volna, hogy az illető Merlin. – Másodszor pedig, Merlinről sosem készült egyetlen portré sem.

– Ez igaz; tényleg nem – nyugtázta az idős varázsló.

– Elnézést, uram, de maga akkor nem egy festmény? – kérdezte Harry zavartan. Perselus bólintott egyetértése jeléül.

– Igen és nem; ez nem igazán egy festmény. Azt gondolnám, ez inkább egy ablak, már ha valami.

– Ablak, de hova? – kérdezte Perselus másodpercről másodpercre zavarodottabban.

– Áruld el nekem, Perselus, mit tudsz Avalonról? – A bájitalmester döbbenten végigmérte a furcsa alakot, miközben Harry elbűvölten figyelte a párbeszédet.

– Avalon elvileg egy mágikus sziget, amit varázslat hozott létre. A legenda szerint egyben Morgana Le Fay otthona – válaszolt Perselus monoton hangon. – Mennyiben tartozik ez ide?

– Csak annyiban, hogy ez a festmény valóban egy ablak Avalonra. Vagy inkább hozzám, mivel jelenleg ott lakom – vont vállat a férfi.

– Avalon nem létezik. És maga egy festmény. Nem tudom, kinek a festménye, de határozottan nem Merliné – közölte az ifjú professzor nyomatékosan. Ez sehova nem vezet, és neki muszáj volt meggyőződnie arról, hogy Harrynek nem esett baja, akármit is csinált korábban a mágiája; egyszerűen most nincs ideje holmi őrült festményekre, nem számít, kinek mondják magukat.

– Ha én csak egy festmény vagyok, akkor honnan tudom, hogy a jelenlevő ifjú Harry az imént hitetlen mértékű erőt mutatott fel egy egyszerű, véletlen mágiaincidens során? – kérdezte a férfi ezúttal jóval komolyabb hangon, amitől a két varázsló levegő után kapott. – És ha én csak egy festmény vagyok, akkor hogyan tudom megtenni _ezt?_ – Ezzel a férfi előkapta festett pálcáját, és kiszórt egy hangtalan varázslatot Harry és Perselus felé; a pálcájából sötétpiros köd gomolygott elő, ami körbevonta a két varázslót, akik másodperceken belül összerogyott kupacként omlottak a földre.

– Hol vagyunk? – kérdezte Harry körülnézve. Kicsit szédült. Amikor az előbb kinyitotta a szemét, minden sötét volt, de most már ki tudott venni kontúrokat, melyek egy… bútor körvonalainak látszottak. Ez _bútor_ volt_! _Ő és Perselus – aki aznap már másodjára tápászkodott fel a földről – egy dolgozószobában, vagy egy kis személyes könyvtárban találták magukat. A helyiség két emelet magas volt, zsúfolásig tele könyvespolcokkal. Volt benne egy kandalló, maguk előtt egy íróasztalt láttak, és a szoba dekorációja miatt – sötét fapadló és bútorok, sötétkék, zöld és piros árnyalatú drapériák – Perselusnak egyből a Roxfort könyvtára jutott az eszébe. Voltaképpen a helyiség a könyvtár és az igazgatói iroda egyfajta keverékének látszott.

– Fogalmam sincs – válaszolt a fiúcskának, ismét maga mögött tartva őt, hogy a saját testét használja élő pajzsként, miközben a kandalló felé indultak. – Csak maradj szorosan mögöttem.

– Rendben – motyogta Harry, és belekapaszkodott Perselus köpenyébe.

– Nem kell félni. – A hang mögülük érkezett, mire Perselus szélsebesen megfordult, hogy szükség esetén megvédje Harryt. – Tényleg nincs rá szükség – mondta a férfi a festményben.

A probléma az volt, hogy az illető már nem a festményben volt, hanem helyette magabiztosan lépdelt a két varázsló felé, és csak Perselus felemelt pálcájától néhány lépésnyire torpant meg.

– Mit tett velünk? – kérdezte Perselus dühösen. – Mi ez a hely?

– A magam módján bizonyítom, hogy valóban nem festmény vagyok, hanem Merlin – ami már kezd _bosszantó _lenni –, és egyből átugrottam a találkozónk második részéhez, úgy találva, így esetleg megmagyarázhatom, mi történik, miközben itt vagyunk. Ami pedig a hollétet illeti… – Mosolyogva körülnézett. – Nos, ez egy könyvtárféleségnek látszik. Az igazat megvallva, fogalmam sincs.

– Az meg hogy lehet? – akarta tudni Perselus, miközben Harry szorosabban kapaszkodott a talárjába. – Maga hozott ide minket!

– Ez így van, de nem én választottam a helyszínt – ismerte be Merlin. Perselus úgy döntött, így hívja őt, amíg az tévedésnek nem bizonyul. – Úgy hiszem, pillanatnyilag a te elmédben vagyunk, Perselus, legalábbis ezt teszi a varázslatom. Szükségem volt egy helyre, ahol szabadon beszélhetünk, de mivel én szórtam ki a varázslatot, az elme döntése nem lehetett az enyém.

– Azt mondja, hogy ez az én elmémben van? – Perselus meghökkent, és leeresztette a pálcáját. Ez a nap minden másodperccel egyre különösebb lesz.

– Igen, pontosan ezt mondom – nyugtázta Merlin. – Mellesleg nagyon tetszik, ahogy kidekoráltad.

– Köszönö… Na, várjunk egy percet – tiltakozott Perselus a fejét fogva, ettől a beszélgetéstől ugyanis kezdett sajogni a feje. – Be tudja bizonyítani?

– Hogy Merlin vagyok? – kérdezte az idős varázsló látszólag felbőszülten.

– Tételezzük fel, hogy maga Merlin – javasolta Perselus beletörődve. – Be tudja bizonyítani, hogy ez az én elmém?

– Én nem, de te igen! – mosolygott rá Merlin.

– Mi? _Hogyan?_

– Ez a _te_ elméd; csak változtass meg valamit az akaratoddal. Koncentrálj, és meglátod. Gyerünk! – nógatta őt Merlin. Perselus felsóhajtott és Harryre pillantott, aki elsápadt. Mivel úgy találta, hogy pillanatnyilag nincs mit veszítenie, felmérte a helyiséget maga körül. Egy kicsit sötétnek látszott, így a tőlük távolabbi fal felé fordult, aztán becsukta a szemét és maga elé képzelt egy nagy ablakot. A Harrytől érkező halk zihálás riasztotta fel. Kinyitotta a szemét, csak hogy meglássa, a szemközti fal eltűnt, és helyén egy két emelet magas üvegfal áll.

– Merlinre… – kezdte Perselus, mielőtt maga Merlin felé fordult, aki kritikusan nézegette őt. – Nem fontos – motyogta a halántékát dörgölve. – Ez valóban az én elmém, nemde?

– Az – értett egyet mosolyogva az idős ember.

– És valóban maga Merlin – jelentette ki ezúttal Perselus döbbenten. Magával Merlinnel beszél, minden idők legnagyobb varázslójával. Méghozzá a saját fejében. És Harry is itt van. Ez a kilátás hirtelen nem is látszott olyan nagyszerűnek. – Le kell ülnöm – mondta, mire azonnal megjelent egy szék – az otthonában lévőhöz hasonló –, amelyre minden teketória nélkül lehuppant. Elővarázsolt még kettőt, és indítványozta a szokatlan csoport másik két tagjának is, hogy üljenek le.

– Igen, Merlin vagyok, ahogy azt most már egy ideje próbálom elmondani – értett egyet Merlin mosolyogva. – Te pedig Perselus Piton, és ez a fiatalember amott pedig Harry Potter; A Fiú, Aki Túlélte. – Egy fekete és egy zöld szempár kapta ijedten a férfi felé a tekintetét. A mi?

– De uram, én nem vagyok… – kezdte Harry, aztán megállt megköszörülni a torkát, amikor a torkán kijövő hang leginkább egy károgáshoz hasonlított. – Nem én vagyok A Fiú, Aki Túlélte; az a testvérem, Adrian.

– Bátorkodom ellenkezni, Harry – sóhajtott Merlin. – És ezt be is tudom bizonyítani.

– Hogyan? – kérdezte Perselus, érezve, hogy minden vér kifolyik az arcából. _Csak ne Harry!_

– Ez az egyik oka annak, hogy idehoztalak titeket – magyarázta Merlin. – Hogy ebben a pillanatban, ez a beszélgetés lezajlódjon a tudatalattinkban. Fizikai mivoltotok továbbra is a Roxfortban van, én pedig még mindig Avalonban tartózkodom; és biztosíthatlak titeket, mindhárman ájultan fekszünk a hideg kövön.

– És hogyan magyaráz meg ez bármit is? – akarta tudni Perselus, bár máris volt egy elképzelése arról, amire Merlin utalni akart.

– Látom, te már kezded kapizsgálni, mire gondolok, Perselus – jegyezte meg az agg varázsló. – Mivel ebben az állapotban vagyunk, a tudatos énünk lecsillapodott, helyet adva a tudatalattinknak, hogy átvegye az irányítást; ebben az elmeállapotban hihetetlen dolgok valósíthatóak meg. Az ember akár egy egész szobát létrehozhat a semmiből – közölte körbemutatva a helyiségen. – Szembeszállhatsz a természet törvényeivel. És segítségével felidézhetsz rég elfeledett emlékeket, még ha nem is voltál más, csupán egy egyéves gyermek, amikor a tényleges esemény bekövetkezett – foglalta össze komoly hangon.

– Ez igaz? – kérdezte Harry halkan, mire Merlin bólintott. – Lehet… Megnézhetném?

– Harry ne! – tiltakozott Perselus. – Még ha igaz is, amit mond – intézte szavait Merlin felé fordulva –, alá akar vetni egy hétévest annak, hogy végignézzen egy gyilkossági kísérletet?

– Ha igaz, amit mondok – és tartok tőle, hogy igaz –, gondolod, hogy a jövőben számítani fog, hogy látta-e vagy sem? – kérdezte Merlin. – A te döntésed, Harry; csak emlékezz, az a múltad, és nem számít, mennyire fájt neked akkor, most semmilyen kárt nem okozhat. Már csupán egy emlék. – Harry, aki olyan sápadttá vált, akár egy kísértet, bólintott.

– Látni akarom.

– Harry… – kezdte Perselus lágyan, de a fiúcska félbeszakította őt.

– Pers, egész életemben arról az éjszakáról hallottam; látni akarom, hogy mi történt. Muszáj – igyekezett meggyőzni Perselust félve, de elszántan.

– Ha így érzel. – Perselus egy gondolkodásnyi szünet után végül beletörődött. Ki ő, hogy megtiltsa Harrynek, hogy rájöjjön, mi történt valójában azon az éjszakán, ami örökre megváltoztatta az életét? – Hogyan kell csinálnunk mindezt? – kérdezte Merlintől egy sóhaj után.

– Ez a te elméd, Perselus. Csak szórd ki a varázslatot, amit normális esetben is megtennél, hogy kivonj egy emléket, és hagyd, hogy a dolgok haladjanak a saját medrükben. – Perselus egyet biccentett, majd Harry felé fordult.

– Csak gondolj arra az emlékre, amelyiket fel akarod idézni, Harry. Ha bármikor abba akarod hagyni, és nem nézni tovább, csak szólj, és én azonnal megszakítom a varázslatot. Érted? – kérdezte átkarolva Harry vállát, miközben mindketten felálltak a székükről. Merlin követte a példájukat. Perselus odavitte a pálcáját Harry halántékához. Igyekezett olyan gyengéd lenni, amennyire csak lehetséges, amikor kimondta a varázsigét, és lágyan előhúzta a Harry emlékét jelképező ezüstfonalat. Ám ahelyett, hogy egy edényt keresett volna, az szétterjedt, mint valami cseppfolyósodott selyem, kavargó fények hatalmas képernyőjét alkotva, mielőtt összeállt volna egy gyerekszoba képévé. Amikor ők hárman besétáltak a nyitott ajtón, két bölcső vált tisztán kivehetővé a helyiségben.

Nem kellett sokáig várniuk, mielőtt Voldemort Nagyúr fekete köpenyes alakja belépett volna a szobába. Harry és Perselus összerándultak – Harry még sosem látta a Sötét Nagyúr arcát, úgyhogy közelebb araszolt Perselushoz, és olyan erősen, ahogy csak tudott, beléje kapaszkodott –, míg Merlin megvetően figyelte. Nézték, ahogy Voldemort ráfogja a pálcáját a két múltbeli Potter fiúra, és Harry – Perselusszal egyetemben – felhördült a sokktól, amikor Voldemort úgy döntött, elsőként Harryt támadja meg, összekeverve őt az elsőszülöttel. Mire az aranyszínű pajzs befedte a szobát és Voldemort megfutamodott, Harry már zokogott, és Perselus sem állt távol tőle. Hosszú időn keresztül nézték, ahogy egy kőtörmelék átszakítja a pajzsot és Adrian kezére zuhan, létrehozva ezzel a hírhedt, csorba sebhelyet a tenyerén, mielőtt az emlék elsötétült, ők pedig ismét a könyvtárban találták magukat. Ezúttal, a koszfoltos üvegtáblákon túl, szakadt az eső.

– És most már tudod – állította Merlin, miközben Perselus minden tőle telhetőt megtett, hogy megvigasztalja a bánatos Harryt.

– De annyi év telt el… Hogyhogy nem jött rá senki? Hogy nem látta ezt Albus? – kérdezte a fiatalember, miközben Harry haját simogatta.

– Ott volt a sebhely, átitatva erős mágiával, Voldemort pedig eltűnt. Harry ugyanakkor semmi jelét nem mutatta, hogy ő lett volna az, aki legyőzte a Sötét Nagyurat, és eszméletlen volt, mire a szülei hazaértek – magyarázta Merlin. – Senki nem látott semmit azon túl, amire számítottak.

– De a jóslat… – mondta Perselus nagyot nyelve. A puszta gondolat, hogy majdnem Harry halálát okozta, szinte az őrületbe kergette őt. Még mindig nem tudta elhinni a jelenetet, aminek az imént a tanúja volt.

– A jóslatokat körülvevő dolgokat – mondta az aggastyán – nagyon trükkös lehet megfejteni.

– Miféle jóslat? – kérdezte Harry váratlanul, aki ugyan már felszárította a könnyeit, de még mindig belecsimpaszkodott Perselus mostanra nedves ingébe.

– Mielőtt te megszülettél – vágott bele gyorsan Perselus, megakadályozva Merlint a beszédben, mivel úgy érezte, hogy ezt neki magának kell megtennie –, született egy prófécia, amit Sybill Trelawney, a Roxfort jelenlegi jóslástan tanára mondott. A próféciában… azt állt, hogy az, akinek megvan az ereje a Sötét Nagyúr legyőzéséhez, a hetedik hónap végén fog megszületni. – Perselus lehunyta a szemét fájdalmában. – Meghallottam a jóslat egy részét, és én voltam az… – Nagyot nyelt, próbálta megtalálni a bátorságát; tudta, hogy Harry utálni fogja őt ezek után, de el kellett mondania neki. – Én voltam az, aki átadta Voldemortnak azt az információt. Az én hibám, hogy majdnem meghaltál!

Harry teljesen mozdulatlanul állt, és óvatosan végigmérte Perselust; a férfi szorosan becsukta a szemét, ami nem akadályozta meg őt abban, hogy néhány könnycsepp ki ne szökjön a szemhéja alól. Perselus néhány hónapja, amikor Harry meglátta a karján az elhalványult Sötét Jegyet, már elmondta a fiúnak, hogy része volt a háborúban, nem titkolta előle, hogyan csöppent bele, vagy hogy miért. Harry akkor átölelte őt és azt mondta, nem számít, hogy a végén minden jóra fordult, amire a férfi önkéntelenül is kuncogott egy sort. De Perselus sosem említette a jóslatot; végig azt hitte, hogy az Harry testvérére utalt. De most, miután látta azt, ami történt, a szívére telepedő súly túl nehéz volt; Harry majdnem meghalt, és az egész az ő hibája volt, és soha semmi nem fogja tudni…

– Nem folytattuk már le ezt a beszélgetést korábban? – Harry halkan beszélt, és Perselus tartózkodóan pillantott rá. A fiú mosolygott rá, és ezért önkéntelenül is, de még jobban utálta magát. _Megérdemlek én ekkora kedvességet? – _morfondírozott.

– Harry, te nem érted! Majdnem meghaltál, és én…

– De nem haltam meg! Jól vagyok, nézd! – mondta közelebb lépve, és szorosan megölelve Perselust. – Jól vagyok, apu – suttogta, amire Perselusnak feltartóztathatatlanul ömleni kezdtek a könnyei, teljesen elfeledkezve a társaságukban lévő harmadik személyről. Jó tizenöt percbe és vagy száz bocsánatkérésbe telt, mire mindkettőjüknek eszébe jutott a férfi, aki idehozta őket.

– Én… Nem kellett volna látnia… – motyogta Perselus, miközben hátradőlt a karosszékében, el sem eresztve Harryt. Az, hogy ilyen nyíltan kimutatta az érzelmeit, nem olyasmi volt, amit gyakran megengedett magának, főleg nem azt, hogy megmutassa egy vadidegennek? Perselus teljes megalázottságot érzett a reakciója miatt.

– Ugyan, ez több mint érthető – válaszolta Merlin mosolyogva. – De Harrynek igaza van; nem számítanak a múltban elkövetett tévedéseid, újra élned kell. Kaptál egy második esélyt, Perselus, és azt javaslom, használd ki. – A fiatalember biccentett egyet erre. – Úgy tűnik, eddig nagyszerű munkát végeztél.

– Ő ilyennek született – mondta Harryre utalva. – Én csak vele tartok.

– Meglepődnél, Perselus, hogy mekkora hatással vagy rá – jegyezte meg Merlin, miközben mindkét varázsló figyelmesen hallgatta őt. – Úgy képzelem, pont akkorával, amekkora befolyása van neki rád.

– Tehát igaziból én vagyok a Fiú, Aki Túlélte? – kérdezte Harry álmélkodva, képtelenül visszatartani a kérdést akár egy másodperccel is tovább.

– Igen. És úgy hiszem, mindkettőtöknek hallanotok kellene a teljes próféciát, mielőtt bármilyen további következtetést levonnátok.

– Van többi része? – kérdezte Perselus sokkoltan. – És honnan tudja, hogy van?

– Igen, van folytatása – bólintott egy mosoly keretében Merlin. – Ami pedig azt illeti, hogy honnan tudom… mondjuk úgy, hogy a feleségemmel való házasságomnak is megvannak a maguk előnyei.

– Feleség? – érdeklődött Perselus meglepődötten.

– Felteszem, hallottál már a híres boszorkányról és látóról, Morgana Le Fayről – jelentette ki Merlin kuncogva.

– Morgana a felesége? _Morgana Le Fay? _Azt hittem, maguk ellenségek voltak! – kiáltott fel Perselus.

– Hát, nem a legjobb alapokról kezdtük, de azt tanácsolnám, ne higgyetek el minden történetet, amit hallotok, különösen ne olyat, ami rólam szól. A lényeg viszont az, hogy a feleségem _valóban_ látó, és a körülményeknek köszönhetően, melyeket rögvest elmagyarázok, látta a jóslatot, ami aznap éjjel megszületett.

– Ez csak… – kiáltott fel Perselus, majd egy vállvonással be is fejezte a mondatát, ami remekül jelezte zavara mértékét.

– Akkor hadd kezdjem az elejétől – vágott bele Merlin. – Két feltétel vonatkozik azokra, akik Avalonban élnek. Az egyik, hogy nem fedhetjük fel a hely megtalálásának módját a kívülállóknak, a második pedig az, hogy ha oda belépünk, nem hagyhatjuk el azt, és nem avatkozhatunk bele a világ többi dolgába.

– Akkor ez mi, ha nem beleavatkozás? – kérdezte Perselus összezavarodottan.

– Van egy általános kivétel a szabály alól: belépés esetén azoknak, akiknek netalán befejezetlen ügyük maradt a külvilággal, joguk van közbeavatkozni, feltéve, ha találnak rá módot, hogy ezt anélkül tegyék meg, hogy elhagynák Avalont – magyarázta Merlin.

– És magának maradt befejezetlen ügye? – nézett rá Perselus várakozón, miközben Harry csendben üldögélt.

– Néhány évvel azelőtt, hogy Morgana és én átléptük Avalon kapuját, Morgana mondott egy jóslatot, ami kettőtökre vonatkozik.

– Morgana Le Fay tett egy ránk vonatkozó jóslatot? – kérdezte Harry félelemmel vegyes áhítattal.

– Igen. De attól tartok, a prófécia tartalmát még nem fedhetem fel.

– Hogy? Miért ne tehetné, uram? – akarta tudni az enyhén bosszús Perselus. – Végtére is rólunk szól.

– Valóban titeket érint, de nem csupán kettőtöket – magyarázta Merlin nyugodtan. – Vannak más személyek is, akik számára még nem jött el az idő, hogy meghallgassák a jóslatot. Amikor itt lesz az ideje, ti is meghalljátok – foglalta össze, és Perselus rábólintott; nem sok mindent tudott a próféciákról, és nem óhajtotta megkérdőjelezni Merlin tudását a témában. – De azt elmondhatom, hogy a második jóslat kizárólag Harryről szól. Morgana látta azt is, mintegy közvetlen következményét a saját próféciájának, ezért vagyok olyan helyzetben, hogy ezt a tudást megosszam veletek – közölte Merlin, aztán elővett egy furcsa kinézetű pálcát a zsebéből. Megmozdította egyszer függőlegesen, mire egy kísérteties hang csendült fel a helyiségben.

„_Közeledik az Egyetlen, aki diadalmaskodhat a Sötét Nagyúr fölött… azoknak születik, akik háromszor dacoltak vele, s a hetedik hónap halála szüli őt… A Sötét Nagyúr egyenrangúként jelöli meg, de benne olyan erő lakik, amit a Sötét Nagyúr nem ismer. És egyikük meghal a másik keze által, mert nem élhet az egyik, míg él a másik… Az Egyetlent, aki diadalmaskodhat a Sötét Nagyúr fölött, a hetedik hónap halála szüli…"_

A helyiség elnémult, mintha az ominózus szavak az elméjükben csendültek volna fel. _Hogy lehetséges ez?_ – kérdezte Perselus ismételten magától. _És mi fog történni most? És mi…_

– Na, várjuk csak egy pillanatot! – kiáltott fel az ifjú professzor, amitől Harry – és mély meglepetésére – Merlin is megugrott a székén. – A prófécia azt állítja, hogy Voldemort a kiválasztottat vele egyenrangúként jelöli meg. Nem számít, honnan származik Adrian sebhelye, nem ő az, aki meg lett jelölve?

– Indokolt a kérdés – jegyezte meg Merlin, miközben egy gyors mozdulattal meglendítette a pálcáját Harry felé, majd megállt a fiú dereka fölött. – De tartok tőle, hogy nem igaz. Harry, ha nem bánod, megtennéd, kérlek, hogy felhúzod a pólód? – Harry meghökkenten pillantott az öreg varázslóra, aztán kérdő szemmel Perselusra nézett. Miután egy kurta bólintást kapott, megemelte a pólóját, hogy megmutassa…

– _Az_ meg mi? – kiáltott fel félve a zöld szemű fiú, amikor észrevette, hogy a csípőjén egy jelnek látszó valami felső fele tűnik fel. Lejjebb csúsztatta kicsit a farmerét, és egy kelta csomóféleséggel találta szembe magát. Nem hasonlított ugyanis semmi másra, amit valaha látott; fekete, nyolcágú csillagformája volt, majdnem három hüvelyk magas és talán két és fél hüvelyk széles.

– Ez a jel utal a jóslatra; nem Voldemort _jelölt meg vele,_ de az ő szándékának köszönhető, hogy korábban feltűnt, mint kellett volna; ennek következtében Harryt, mint vele egyenrangút jelölte meg – magyarázata Merlin.

– De _mi_ az? – kérdezte Perselus ingerülten. – Korábban nem volt ott, igaz, Harry?

– Nem! – válaszolt a fiú lágyan megérintve a jelet, mintha attól félne, hogy az megégeti őt. Reakciója nyílt kuncogásra késztette Merlint.

– Maga viccesnek találja ezt? – kérdezte a bosszús Perselus, szitkozódva, amiért felváltva tör rá olyan félelem és a harag, amitől egyenesen a Szent Mungóban fog kikötni.

– Harry csak emlékeztetett egy másik ifjú varázsló reagálására a jegye kapcsán. Ő maga is alig múlt hétéves, és úgy hitte, valaki megátkozta őt, s emiatt napokon belüli halálra van ítélve – válaszolt a vén varázsló jókedvűen.

– Tehát él valaki más is egy Harryéhez hasonlító jellel? – kérdezte Perselus megkönnyebbülten. – Ha elmondja, merre találom, elmegyek és…

– Semmi szükség a távolban keresgélni, Perselus – állította le őt mosolyogva Merlin. – Épp rá nézel – közölte, majd felhúzta a jobb ingujját; ott, az alkarján tisztán látszott egy jel, ami majdnem olyan volt, mint Harryé. Az is fekete volt és keltacsomó alakú, de azt apró gömbök vették körbe – alig negyed hüvelyk szélesek és a csomók fölött és között helyezkedtek el.

– De mi ez? – kérdezte ismét Harry, immáron nyugodtabban, hogy másnak van is az övéhez hasonlító jele. Perselus, a maga részéről – még ha később le is tagadta volna, hogy csorgott róla a verejték – közel állt az ájuláshoz. Harry, az ő ártatlan, kicsi fia, _Merlinével _azonos jelen osztozik?

– Ezt jelképnek nevezik, Harry. Az én időmben sokkal általánosabb volt rátalálni egy ilyenre a boszorkányok és varázslók között. Amikor elértek egy bizonyos kort, elvégezték a szükséges varázslatot, és ha kellő varázserővel bírtak, a jelképük feltűnt valamelyik testrészükön – magyarázta Merlin. – A fő embléma a varázslótól függ, és az ő képességeinek mértékét jelzi. – Rámutatott néhány rúnajelre a csomó vonalán belül. – Azok akkor fognak feltűnni, amikor először használsz egy birtokodban lévő képességet. De látod azokat a köröket, amelyek körbeveszik a jelképet? – Harry bólintott. – Tudod, Harry, az emblémák, amellett, hogy hirdetik azt, milyen erős egy varázsló, egyben annak egy módja is, hogy mutassa a fejlődésed a mágiában. Minden egyes alkalommal, amikor gyakornokoskodni kezdesz, mármint, hogy nekiállsz tanulmányozni a mágia egy ágát, megteremted a lehetőségét, hogy feltűnjön egy ilyen kör. Amikor a varázserőd úgy ítéli meg, hogy megfelelő szintet értél el azon a bizonyos területen, feltűnik a kör, jelezve, hogy a mágiaág gyakornoka lettél. A kör egészen addig fekete marad, amíg a varázserőd ismét úgy nem gondolja, hogy készen állsz arra, hogy a mágiaág mesterének nevezzenek. Amikor az megtörténik, a kör színe a tanulmányozott témakörnek megfelelően megváltozik. Vegyük példának ezt – mutatott egy sötétzöld körre a jele jobb felső sarkában. – Ez a kör jelzi, hogy bájitalmester vagyok, míg ez – mutatott egy sötétkék körre –, azt mutatja meg, hogy bűbájtanból is mester fokozatot értem el.

– Én nekem is lesznek ilyen köreim? – kérdezte áhítattal Harry.

– Igen, lesznek, _ha_ gyakorolsz – válaszolt Merlin mosolyogva, amikor Harry megújult érdeklődéssel kezdte figyelni a jelét. – Te jobban fogadod, mint én tettem; én ugyanis egy egész órán keresztül bizonygattam, hogy lángra fog lobbanni, miután megmondták nekem, hogy mi az az embléma – ismerte be az idős mágus, kuncogásra késztetve Harryt.

– Bocsásson meg nekem egy pillanatra – szólalt meg Perselus erőltetett nyugalommal. – Ha jól értem, azt állítja, hogy ez a jelkép csak akkor tűnik fel, miután elvégeznek egy varázslatot. Harry esetében ugyanakkor…

– Harry esetében, pont úgy, ahogy nálam is, maga a mágiánk hozta létre az emblémát. Sosem jöttem rá, miért, de sok év után arra a következtetésre jutottam, hogy ez volt a módja annak, hogy a varázserőm kijelentse: hé, itt vagyok, vegyél már észre! – felelte Merlin a lehető legnagyobb komolysággal.

– Valóban? Csupán a varázserejének szeszélye okozta, hogy feltűnjön? Egy csak olyan véletlenszerű megnyilvánulás? – Perselus nem tűnt meggyőzöttnek.

– Sosem mondtam, hogy véletlenszerű lenne; úgy hiszem, hogy a varázserőm, csak úgy, mint Harryé, könyörgött, hogy előbukkanhasson, hogy képezve legyen, hogy felfedezzék a létezését, és a jelkép egy mód arra, hogy tudassa ezt velünk – válaszolta meg alaposabban a dolgokat Merlin. – Szerintem nem olyan nehéz ezt felfogni – jegyezte meg, miközben gyengéden Harryre pillantott.

– Hát sok mindenről kell beszélnünk, amikor visszatérünk – sóhajtott fel Perselus.

– Mi? – kérdezte Harry, levéve a tekintetét a jeléről. – Miért?

– Te vagy a Fiú, Aki Túlélte, Harry – válaszolta Perselus búsan elmosolyodva. – Nem gondolod, hogy ők, és ezen elsősorban és legfőképpen a családodat értem, is tudni akarják? – Harry csak mélyen tűnődőn bámult Perselusra, bár arckifejezése túl elmélkedő volt, hogy tökéletesen megmutatkozzon egy hétéves arcvonásain.

– Szerinted mi fog történni, _ha_ elmondjuk nekik? – kérdezte tökéletes komolysággal.

– Gyanítom, megkezdik a képzésed, úgy, ahogy azt már amúgy is tenniük kellett volna. Még pálcát is fogsz kapni! – Próbált vidámságot sűríteni a hangjába, noha belül lassan haldoklott. Harry kiképzése azt fogja jelenteni, hogy többé nem találkozik vele, míg négy év múlva be nem osztják a Roxfortban. Talán helyette Adriant fogja látni, de azt igazából nem szerette volna. Adrian nem Harry volt. _Senki_ nem olyan, mint Harry. Perselus úgy érezte, hogy ismét teljesen elveszíti a családját.

– Tehát engem visznek ahhoz a sok felesleges szakértőhöz, és olyan könyveket kell tanulmányoznom, amelyeket már kiolvastam? És mi fog történni Adriannal?

– Nem tudhatom, mit igényel majd a kiképzésed; ami Adriant illeti, ő valószínűleg helyet cserél majd veled. – Ez a kijelentés a végtelenségig sokkolta Harryt. _Tényleg megtennék velük?_

– De… – A gyermek Merlin felé fordult, és megkérdezte: – Erősebb vagyok Adriannál, igaz? – Az idős varázsló mosolyogva rábólintott erre; ő már látta, hova akar kilyukadni Harry. Perselus viszont összeráncolta a homlokát. Harrynek nem volt szokása dicsekedni. – Ha erősebb vagyok, akkor Adriannak _több_ edzésre van szüksége, mint nekem, nem? – kérdezősködött tovább a fiúcska, és reménykedve pillantott Perselusra, aki egy pillanatnyi meglepődés után lágyan elmosolyodott. – Amikor felnővünk, ő is célpont lesz, ha a Sötét Nagyúr visszatér, nem igaz? Az edzés nem segít neki túlélni?

– Ez nagyon nemes tőled, Harry, de neked is szükséged van az edzésre. Te leszel az elsődleges célpont, amikor a Sötét Nagyúr visszatér, akár tudják ezt a szüleid, akár nem – jegyezte meg Perselus bánatos mosollyal.

– De _te_ tudnál képezni engem, Pers! – felelte erre Harry vigyorogva.

– Harry, nem lehet, hogy én…

– De igen, tudnál! – ragaszkodott hozzá szenvedélyesen a fiú, és tekintete lázas fényben izzott. – Láttam a könyveket, amiket Adriannak akarnak adni a képzéshez, és te azoknál már sokkal nehezebb dolgokban is segítettél nekem! Így Adrian folytathatná a kiképzését, és nekem sem kellene azokra a gyűlésekre járnom a szüleinkkel! – mondta el egy szusszal Harry, aztán halk suttogással folytatta: – És akkor nekem sem kell elmennem… – Perselus érezte, hogy lelke új erőre kap; talán ezt megteheti. Végtére ő az évszázad legfiatalabb bájitalmestere, és jártas a mágia számos ágában. Mindezek tetejében még tanár is. Merlin felé fordult, némán kikérve annak tanácsát. A férfi úgy vigyorgott, akár egy mániákus.

– Úgy vélem, ez egy nagyszerű ötlet! – kiáltott fel az idős varázsló, mire Harry lelkes ugrándozásba kezdett.

– De azt mondta, hogy Harry varázsereje elér egy fejlődési pontot, és…

– Említettem már, hogy főként önmagam tanítottam? – kérdezte somolyogva Merlin. – Az én időmben még nem létezett varázsló iskola, csak rengeteg könyv. És ha szabad ilyet mondani magamról, szerintem nem végeztem olyan rosszul.

– De ez azt jelenti, hogy nem mondhatod el senkinek, hogy te vagy a Fiú, Aki Túlélte, Harry – nyomatékosította Perselus, hogy meggyőződjön, a fiú tudja, hogy mibe készül belemászni.

– Nem érdekel! – jelentette ki Harry derűs mosollyal. – Adrian megkapja a képzést, amire szüksége van, engem pedig békén hagynak, és úgy képezhetem magam, ahogy akarom. Ó, kérlek, Pers, mondj igent! – És persze annak a hatalmas, esdeklő szempárnak a látványára nem is tudott volna mást mondani. Harry fel-alá ugrándozott örömében, amikor Perselus elnézően mosolyogva odalépett Merlinhez.

– Biztos benne, hogy ez a helyes dolog a számára, uram? – kérdezte a híres varázslótól, aki szintén csak mosolyogni tudott az előtte szökdécselő kicsi gyermek bohóckodásán.

– Megvan benne a lehetőség, hogy valaki naggyá váljon, Perselus, és hogy megtegye, amire szüksége van, nem csak az oktatásával kapcsolatban – nem mintha azt nem lennél képes megadni neki. Szüksége van valakire, aki feltételek nélkül szereti őt, és átvezeti az előtte álló út göröngyös ösvényein.

– És úgy gondolja, hogy az én vagyok? – hitetlenkedett Perselus.

– Tudom, hogy te vagy az, Perselus – válaszolt rá Merlin titokzatosan.

– _Tudja?_

– Emlékszel, hogyan szólított téged Harry, amikor beszéltél neki a jóslatról?

– Úgy hívott, hogy „apu" – suttogta az ifjú bájitalmester.

– Nem mondhatom el neked pontosan, mit mond a prófécia, amit a feleségem tett, de biztosíthatlak, hogy te vagy az, akiről azt állítja, hogy egész életén át segít Harrynek; és nem azért, mert egy jóslat ezt diktálja – magyarázta Merlin. – Meg kell értened, hogy a jóslatok csupán útmutatók; azért feltételezi, hogy egy életen át kitartasz mellette, mert te vagy az, aki a leginkább támogatni akarod őt; te vagy az, aki a leginkább törődik vele. El tudnád képzelni, hogy lemondj róla?

– Sosem tennék ilyet! – Perselus ebben a pillanatban megesküdött, hogy nem számít, mi lesz, mindig Harry oldalán fog állni.

– Pers! Gondolod, hogy most már nekem is lehet pálcám? – kérdezte Harry váratlanul, miközben közelebb lépett a két férfihez.

– Nincs pálcád? – zavarodott össze Merlin.

– Nincs uram; még csak hétéves vagyok.

– Az én időmben hétévesen kaptuk meg az első pálcánkat – jegyezte meg vállvonogatva az idős varázsló.

– Ez annyira tisztességtelen! Nekünk meg kell várni, amíg betöltjük a _tizenegyet!_ – panaszkodott a gyerek, karba fonva kezeit a mellkasa előtt, és komolyságra tett kísérletével megnevettette a két férfit.

– Valóban igazságtalannak látszik – jelentette ki Merlin, aztán jóval komolyabb hangszínen folytatta. – Ami viszont a pálcádat illeti, Harry, attól tartok, az jelenthet problémát.

– Milyen problémát, uram? – kérdezte Perselus zavartan. Meglepetésére Merlin elővette a saját pálcáját; a fiatalember egyből rájött, hogy az miért látszott első pillantásra annyira másnak. Egyszerűen azért, mert _más_ is volt; a pálca testének nagyobb része fából készült, ahogy az általában lenni szokott, de a markolatát fehér fém díszítette.

– A fém ezüstből van, és nem csak a díszítést szolgálja – tisztázta egyből a vén varázsló. – Ez egy rendelésre készült pálca – speciálisan az én varázserőmre készítették. Magját különféle, a normálistól eltérő anyagok adják, hogy így jobban reagáljon rám. A saját mágikus magom tökéletes megformázása. – Megfordult és Perselusra nézett. – Magyarázd el a pálcakészítőtöknek, hogy egy varázserőhöz szabott pálcát akarsz, ő pedig elmondja, hogy cserébe mit kell megtenned hozzá.

– Mi történne, ha normális pálcát vennék? – érdeklődött kíváncsian Harry.

– Eleinte működne, azután viszont kiégne; neked olyan pálcára van szükséged, ami hozzád van szokva, Harry. Bár a pálcanélküli varázslás is lehetséges, nem lehet mindenre használni; a pálcád lesz a legnagyobb szövetségesed. – Perselus fontolóra vette, hogy megkérdi, hogyan tudna egy pálca kiégni, amikor a helyiség látszólag megfordult a tengelye körül. – Nagy ég! – motyogta Merlin. – A bűbáj hatása múlóban van.

– Ha szükségünk van valamire, ha bármi kérdésünk van… – kezdte Perselus kérdezni, mielőtt Merlin félbeszakította őt.

– Nem fogok tudni segíteni; majd felkereslek benneteket, amikor eljön az idő, hogy megismerjétek a másik próféciát.

– De ha szükségünk van valamire…

– Bízz Harryben, Perselus, és bízz magadban is; nagyszerűen fogod csinálni – biztosította őt Merlin, miközben Harry szorosan megkapaszkodott Perselus derekában, hogy megelőzze az elesését, amikor a szoba ismét megmoccant.

– Hogy lehet benne ennyire biztos? – akarta tudni Perselus, miközben küzdött, hogy nyitva tartsa a szemét.

– Ha csupán egyetlen dolog is volt, amit megtanultam is az életemben, akkor az az, hogy bízzak a feleségemben – válaszolt Merlin mosolyogva, bár Perselust ez nem győzte meg.

– Értem én, hogy a másik prófécia Harryről szól, de biztos abban, hogy rólam is?

– Ha biztos akarsz lenni, Perselus, a másik jóslat többek között arról az emberről szól, akinek elvileg tanítania kell Harryt, a férfiről, akinek irányítania kell őt; _az apa, aki nem a vér szerinti apa, csak szívében, lelkében és minden másban. _Áruld el nekem, Perselus, ki más lehetne az? Érzem, hogy kettőtökben megvan az a mágikus kötelék, ami családtagok között alakul ki. Bízz magadban, és bízz Harryben, Perselus.

És Perselus ezekre a szavakra tért magához irodájának padlóján, miközben mellette Harry is mocorogni kezdett. Talpra kászálódott, és gyengéden felrázta Harryt. A fiú résnyire nyitotta a szemét, mielőtt egy sóhajjal ismét behunyta.

– Apu? – kérdezte, amikor Perselus felnyalábolta őt.

– Csak én vagyok, Harry – mondta a bájitalmester, aki még mindig nem tudta, mi a helyes reagálás egy ilyen kijelentésre.

– Tudom – válaszolt a fiúcska, amikor Perselus a kandalló felé indult, hogy hazamenjenek. Holnap tesznek egy sétát az Abszol útra, de Harrynek most pihenésre van szüksége, és ő maga is mindjárt kidől a rajta eluralkodó fejfájás miatt. Perselus egy utolsó pillantást vette a már üres portréra, majd besétált a zöld lángok közé, miközben magában máris azt a tananyagot tervezte, ami Harryt a leginkább érdekelni fogja.


	8. Mi van egy pálcában?

**8. fejezet**

**Mi van egy pálcában?**

_Holnap tesznek egy sétát az Abszol útra, de Harrynek most pihenésre van szüksége, és ő maga is mindjárt kidől a rajta eluralkodó fejfájás miatt. Perselus egy utolsó pillantást vetett a már üres portréra, majd besétált a zöld lángok közé, miközben magában máris azt a tananyagot tervezte, ami Harryt a leginkább érdekelni fogja. _

A másnap reggel ugyanúgy virradt, mint az azt megelőző. Perselus dacosan próbálta figyelmen kívül hagyni a keleti ablakból beáradó nap első sugarait; lehetett ő tanár, de a fenébe, most augusztus van! Egy nyögéssel a párnája alá dugta a fejét, úgy döntve, hogy még legalább egy órát aludni fog. Az éjjel a legelképesztőbb álomban volt része; szerepelt benne Merlin, Harry és ő maga is, és arról beszélgettek egy könyvtárban, amit ő hozott létre a saját elméjében, hogy Harry a _Fiú, Aki Túlélte_. Na persze, csak azután, hogy Merlin kiszórt rá és Harryre egy varázslatot az irodája falán lévő, általában üres, portréjából. Felmordult erre az elképzelésre; nem csoda, hogy úgy érezte, mintha egy hordányi megvadult hippogriff csörtetett volna át a fején.

És álmában Harry apunak szólította őt – ez Perselus véleménye szerint olyasminek számított, ami a világ összes fejfását megérte. Persze ez csak tovább erősítette a tényt, hogy többet kell aludnia és kevesebbet álmodnia, de…

– Pers, Pers, Pers! – Valami kicsi és hiperaktív kezdett boldogan pattogni az ágyán, félig ráhozva a szívrohamot. – Ébredj fel, Pers! – Az a valami – aki lapos pislogások és némi alapos vizsgálódás után Harrynek bizonyult – tovább ugrált az ágyon, mind közelebb és közelebb szökdécselve, miközben könyörgött neki, hogy keljen fel.

– Merlin szakállára, Harry! – nyögött fel Perselus ismét a párna alá rejtve a fejét; sikerült egy gyors pislantást vetni az éjjeliszekrényen álló órára. Még mindig csak húsz perccel múlt hat óra. – A _nap_ még fel sem kelt teljesen. Legyen benned némi könyörület, kölyök.

– De Merlin azt mondta, hogy be kell szereznünk a pálcámat, és te megígérted, hogy ma elmegyünk! Na, gyere már, Pers! Megígérted! _– Hogy mit mondott Merlin? Honnan tud Harry az álmomról? A koboldok aranyára!_ Perselus egy hirtelen lendülettel, tágra nyílt szemmel, és tökéletesen összekuszálódott hajjal kiugrott az ágyából. _Tehát igaz volt_ – tűnődött, miközben tekintetével bejárta Harryt.

– A pálcád? – kérdezte Perselus, hogy megpróbálja kideríteni, jól hallotta-e.

– Igen! Az mondtad, hogy ma elmehetnénk. Ó, még mindig fáj a fejed? Bocs, hogy ugráltam az ágyadon. Akarod, hogy hozzak neked egy kis teát? – Harry hadarva beszélt, alig állt meg levegőt venni, amitől Perselus önkéntelenül is elmosolyodott.

– Megígértem, nem? – kérdezte Perselus, miközben kidörzsölte a szeméből az álmot. _Azért még egy utolsó ellenőrzés nem árt…_ – És milyen ma a jeled? – érdeklődött félig arra számítva, hogy Harry majd úgy néz rá, mintha Perselus megőrült volna.

– Ugyanolyan, ahogy tegnap! Nézd csak meg! – közölte, és rámutatott a farmere fölött látható szimbólumrészre; tagadhatatlanul ott volt, pont úgy, ahogy arra a férfi emlékezett az álmából, vagy inkább a tegnapi, késődélutáni eseményekből.

– Jó rendben, elmegyünk – döntötte el Perselus beletörődve a sorsába; ezek szerint tegnap találkozott Merlinnel, és felfedezte, hogy Harryvel együtt részei egy próféciának, sőt mi több, valójában Harry az, aki állítólag örökre le fogja győzni a Sötét Nagyurat. És most elvileg neki kell képeznie őt titokban, mivel Potterék és az ország (meg a világ) varázsló társadalmának többi része úgy hiszik, hogy az ikerbátya az igazi Fiú, Aki Túlélte. Ő pedig beleegyezett ebbe. Miért is?

Azért, mert Harry _azzal a pillantással_ nézett rá, és manipulálta őt megint. Ó, és azért, mert Merlin nyilvánvalóan úgy gondolta, hogy az egy nagyszerű ötlet, ahogy egy másik jóslat is, amit nem más mondott, mint Morgana Le Fay, aki történetesen Merlin felesége volt. Az élete biztosan jóval komplikáltabbá vált, amióta Harry feltűnt benne. De Perselus semmi pénzért nem akarta volna, hogy másként legyen.

– Menjünk, el fogunk késni! – kiáltott fel a fiúcska, aztán leugrott az ágyról és a lépcső felé iramodott.

– Lassíts, Harry! Először is, veszélyes lerohanni a lépcsőn, másodszor pedig az Abszol úti boltok csak hét órakor nyitnak. Addig pedig pontosan – ismét az ébresztőórája felé pillantott – harmincöt perc van.

– Ó, rendben – mondta Harry eltűnődve a hallottakon. – Akkor megyek reggelit készíteni! – jelentette ki, és leszökdécselt a lépcsőn. _Jobb, ha lemegyek segíteni neki_ – gondolta magában Perselus, mialatt gyorsan lezuhanyozott és felöltözött. _Harry már akkor is fel volt öltözve, amikor felébresztett_ – döbbent rá, és megpróbálta elképzelni, vajon mikor ébredhetett fel a kisfiú. Jókedvűen ingatta a fejét, miközben ő is lement a lépcsőn, majd a konyhába térve rábukkant a hétéves varázslóra, amint óvatosan kitölti a teát két csészébe, és az asztalra teszi őket. Elmosolyodott a látványon, és a gyerekhez lépett.

– Akkor hivatalosan is jó reggelt, Harry! – köszöntötte, és szélesebb mosolyra húzta a száját, amikor meglátta a pirítóst, amit Harry a konyhapultra rakott. – Mióta vagy fent?

– Öt óra óta; nem tudtam aludni! – válaszolta a gyermek izgatottan, és nagy kortyokban itta a teáját.

– Lassabban, Harry! Nem kapsz pálcát, ha megfullasztod magad! – dorgálta meg őt vidáman Perselus, amire Harrynek kidülledt a szeme, és lassabban ivott tovább.

– Bocsánat, Pers – mormolta a kisfiú, és arca halványrózsaszín pírba borult.

– Érthető – vágta rá somolyogva az ifjú professzor. – De néhány dolgot tisztáznunk kell, ha valóban végig akarjuk csinálni ezt. – Harry rögtön bólogatni kezdett. – Egy: a pálcád nálam marad, amikor te a Potter kúriában vagy; olyankor olvashatsz az elméletről, ami segíteni fog neked a gyakorlásban. – Harry beleegyezően bólintott. – Kettő: erről senkinek nem beszélsz; ha azt akarod, hogy a dolgok olyanok maradjanak, amilyenek most, akkor a kiképzésedet titokban kell tartani. – Perselus figyelmesen méregette a gyermeket. – Nem foglak elítélni érte, vagy megpróbálni megakadályozni, ha bármikor is el akarod mondani a szüleidnek, de ha megtörténik, akkor az végleges lesz, rendben?

– Nem fogom elmondani, Pers – állította Harry eltökélten. – Én voltam az, aki kérte, hogy így képezz, emlékszel? – Perselus elmosolyodott és folytatta.

– Három: keményen fogsz tanulni. Nem kétlem, hogy így lesz, csak muszáj hangot adnom neki! – tette hozzá a bájitalmester, amikor észrevette, hogy Harry tiltakozni készül. – Végül pedig e falakon kívül ne beszéljünk arról, hogy találkoztunk Merlinnel – közölte vigyorogva a férfi. – Nehéz lesz képezni téged a Szent Mungo pszichiátriai osztályáról. – Harry kuncogni kezdett az utolsó megjegyzésre, de persze beleegyezett.

– Akkor most már indulhatunk? – Harry képtelen volt tovább uralkodni a lelkesedésén. Gyakorlatilag pattogott a székén, mire Perselus úgy döntött, hogy megszánja őt.

– Eredj, hozd a köpenyed – mondta válaszképpen, mire Harry izgatottan felkacagott, és mielőtt elszaladt volna a köpenyéért, szorosan – bár röviden – megölelte a férfit. A fiúban volt lehetőség, Perselus mindig is tudta ezt, és hogy ebben még egy olyan varázsló is egyetértett, mint Merlin, további bizonyítékul szolgált. Perselus alig várta, hogy meglássa, hogyan fog Harry fejlődni az évek során. Miközben a boldogságtól majd kicsattanó kisfiú visszatért a helyiségbe, Perselus megismételte az esküt, amit tegnap megfogadott magában. Hogy bármi is jöjjön, ő ott lesz Harrynek, és biztosítja, hogy nem számít milyen jóslat és végzet áll az útjába, a fiú élvezni fogja az életét; hogy Harrynek lesz gyerekkora, és hogy idősebb korában képes lesz visszatekinteni és gyengéden mosolyogni ezeken az éveken, nem pedig minden napját csak a célnak szentelve edzéssel tölteni. A világ összes Sötét Nagyurának a legyőzése sem ér meg ekkora veszteséget.

– Kész, Pers! – kiáltott Harry, majd a fiatalembert a karjánál megragadva rángatni kezdte a megjavított kandalló felé. Perselus elcsodálkozott a tényen, hogy tegnap este még volt benne annyi lélekjelenlét, hogy kiszórjon egy varázslatot anélkül, hogy további sérülést okozna a falban. A hopp-hálózaton át a Foltozott Üstbe mentek, majd onnan egyenesen az Abszol útra sétáltak. Senkivel nem álltak le beszélgetni; na, nem mintha ilyen korán még olyan sok ember lett volna ott.

– Először beugrunk a Gringottsba, majd onnan megyünk a pálcádért – mondta a mellette ugrándozó fiúnak, mire a gyerek rögvest megtorpant.

– Mi a baj, Harry?

– Hát csak az… Pers, nekem nincs pénzem, és… – A kisfiú mély döbbenetére Perselus felnevetett.

– Harry, én leszek a felelős a képzésedért, ezért úgy hiszem, rám hárul, hogy megajándékozzalak az összes szükséges felszereléssel, legyen az pálca, vagy bármi más – nyugtatta meg a bájitalmester Harryt, és ismét mozgásra késztette őt. – Emellett, kölyök, meséltem már neked az anyám családjáról és a sok pénzről, amit tőle örököltem. Szerintem épp ideje, hogy valami jó hasznát vegyem. – Mosolya eléggé megnyugtatni látszott a kisfiút, hogy ne kezdjen el tiltakozni. És ha már az anyai örökségről van szó… Harrynek szüksége lesz egy helyre, ahol gyakorolhat, és a Fonó sori háza nem engedett meg ilyen fényűzést. _Talán ideje lenne…_ _De erről majd később gondolkozom_ – döntötte el, amikor beléptek a varázslók bankjának hatalmas márványépületébe. Egy gyors csilleúttal később, amit Harry – és Perselus is, ámbár ezt utálta beismerni – nagyon élvezett, beléptek a széfbe, ahol Harry csak áhítatos szemmel bámulta a kupacokban álló aranyat, mialatt az ifjú tanár összeszedte a pénzt, amire aznap szükségük volt.

Tíz perccel később a két varázsló már Ollivander üzlete előtt állt, és Perselusnak eszébe jutott az első alkalom, amikor betért a boltba, hogy megvegye a saját pálcáját; édesanyja egy évvel korábban meghalt, és apja hagyta, hogy egyedül menjen. Megfogta az ijedt gyermek kezét, és bekísérte őt az ajtón, eltökélten, hogy Harrynek sosem kell átélnie egy olyan tapasztalatot.

– Mr. Piton! Vagy most már professzor, nemde bár? – kérdezte egy idős, ősz hajú férfi, akinek olyan átható, kék szeme volt, amilyet Harry még sosem látott; a gyerek nem tudott eligazodni rajta. – És az ifjú Harry Potter! Korábban, mint számítottam önre, de hát a testvére is itt járt néhány nappal ezelőtt. Egy ébenfa pálcát választott, sárkányszívizom húrral; hajlékony, kimondottan átalakításhoz való, pont úgy, mint az édesapjáé! Azt mondtam, ő választotta, de persze tudjuk, hogy valójában a pálca választja a varázslót, Mr. Potter. – Harry egyre nyugtalanabbá vált, ahogy Ollivander beszélt, és Perselus, megértve a fiú félelmét, félbeszakította a pálcakészítő monológját.

– Szeretnénk Harrynek egy pálcát.

– Ó, hát persze. Árulja el nekem, Mr. Potter, melyik a pálcás keze? – Harry zavartan pillantott Perselusra.

– A domináns kezed, Harry – mosolygott rá a férfi.

– Ó, jobbkezes vagyok, uram – mondta Harry ijedten, és követte Mr. Ollivander utasításait, miközben egy ezüst vonásokkal ellátott mérőszalag, önállósítva magát, körberepülte őt, méretet véve a karjáról, kezéről és tenyeréről.

– Értem! – közölte Ollivander, és összecsapta a tenyerét. – Rövidesen visszatérek a…

– Várjon egy pillanatot, Mr. Ollivander! – állította meg őt Perselus, mielőtt a férfinak sikerült volna a pult mögé mennie, hogy a pálcáért induljon.

– Igen, Mr. Piton? – kérdezte a pálcakészítő meglepetten.

– Harrynek személyre szabottan elkészített pálcára van szüksége. – Ollivander szemöldöke olyan magasra szökött, hogy eltűnt a haja vonalában, miközben Perselust figyelte.

– Meg tudom érteni, hogy miért akar külön rendelésre gyártott pálcát, Mr. Piton, de hadd biztosítsam, hogy az ilyen pálcákról szóló híreszteléseket félretéve, nem mindenki tudja használni azokat! – jelentette ki Ollivander, majd felkapott egy dobozt a pult mögül. – Ritka esemény, hogy olyan pálcát készítsenek, és bízzon bennem, amikor azt mondom, hogy a legtöbb varázslónak, majdnem mindenkinek, akivel valaha is találkoztam, megvan a maga mágiája, amivel tökéletesen be tudja azonosítani a lényt, amiből a pálcájuk magja származik.

– Nem próbálom megmondani önnek, hogyan végezze a munkáját, Mr. Ollivander, csak azt állítom, hogy…

– Próbálja ki ezt a pálcát, Mr. Potter; tölgy, unikornis szőr maggal. Csak suhintson vele – mondta az agg pálcakészítő, figyelmen kívül hagyva Perselust. A fiatal tanár bosszankodott, de úgy döntött, nem mond semmit, aztán majd meglesz az elégedettsége, amikor később mondhatja, hogy: „én megmondtam!" Vigyorogva odabólintott Harrynek, aki segítségkérően nézett rá. Harry óvatosan tanulmányozta az előtte heverő dobozban levő pálcát, majd megsuhintotta; pont úgy, ahogy azt számtalan alkalommal látta Perselustól.

–Lumos! – parancsolta, aztán sokkoltan nézte, amikor ragyogó fény tört elő a pálca hegyéből, néhány másodpercig egyre fényesebb és fényesebb lett, mielőtt darabokra robbant a kezében. Ollivander tágra nyílt szemmel meredt rá, miközben Perselus önelégülten elvigyorodott: hát _ez_ történik, amikor kiég egy pálca.

– Ahogy mondtam, Mr. Ollivander, Harrynek egyedi készítésű pálcára lesz szüksége. – Perselus nyugodtan beszélt, miközben megközelítette a riadt gyermeket, hogy megbizonyosodjon, egyetlen szálka sem sértette meg őt.

– Annyira sajnálom, Mr. Ollivander – motyogta bocsánatkérően a tágra nyílt pupillájú, zöld szemű fiú.

– Nem tesz semmit, fiam – válaszolt döbbenten Ollivander. – Kövessen, Mr. Potter, Mr. Piton. – Kivett egy arany kulcsot a fiókjából, és egy zárt ajtón keresztül a raktára műhelyébe vezette a két varázslót. – Eltelt némi idő, amióta személyre szabott pálcát kellett készítenem – jelentette ki séta közben; a műhely nagy volt, teli különböző típusú pálcafákkal és hozzájuk való magokkal, a dobozokban hozzávalókkal; fa és viasz illata lengte körbe a területet.

– Pontosan mivel jár együtt egy egyedi készítésű pálca, Mr. Ollivander? – érdeklődött Perselus.

– Az egyedi pálca alapgondolatát az adja, hogy a pálca magját képező különböző összetevők együtt alkossanak egyetlen magot, ami majd megtestesíti a pálcahordozó mágikus lenyomatát – magyarázta az öreg pálcakészítő. – A számmisztikai tanulmányokat alapul véve, az összeillő pálcamagoknak három típusa létezik; háromrészes, ötrészes és hétrészes mag. Azt tekintetbe véve, hogy milyen heves reakciót váltott ki Mr. Potter varázslásra tett kísérlete, úgy hiszem, egy hétrészes magból álló pálca lesz képes igazodni hozzá, és a legjobban megtestesíteni a mágikus jellemvonásait. – Harry csak várakozóan nézett a két férfire, míg Perselus bólintott, hogy érti, miről beszél Ollivander.

– És hogyan fog működni? – kérdezte, megpróbálva felfogni, hogyan fog működni Harry pálcája.

– Egy mag összetevő adja az úgymond központi részt, ez ábrázolja a hordozó alapvető sajátosságát. Aztán következik három támogató összetevő, ami befogadja a hordozó varázserejének változatait, amelyek hozzá lesznek adva, majd ezt három kötő összetevő követi, amelyek kiegyensúlyozzák a mag hatékonyságát. Ezután a pálcafa kerül kiválasztásra, amit a markolatra erősített fém követ, amelynek az a szerepe, hogy segítse a mágia áramlását. Úgy hiszem, ez mindent lefed – mondta Ollivander, miközben intett Harrynek, hogy lépjen közelebb. A fiú tette, amit kértek.

– És mit kell tennie Harrynek? – kérdezte végül Perselus. Ollivander a fiúhoz fordult, aki zavartan, és kicsit rémülten tekintett rá.

– Semmi szükség félni, Mr. Potter. Szeretném, ha egy pillanatra lehunyná a szemét – kérte Ollivander, mire Harry Perselushoz fordult tanácsért.

– Minden rendben, Harry, tedd azt, amit Mr. Ollivander mond. – Harry felsóhajtott, bólintott, majd lehunyta a szemét.

– Most szeretném, ha lassan lélegezve beszívná a levegőt, majd kifújná. Be és ki. Próbáljon ne gondolni semmi különösre, csak a légzésére fókuszáljon. – Harry kicsit ostobán érezte magát, ahogy ott állt, és nem csinált mást, minthogy mélyeket lélegzett, ahogy arra utasították. Végül, amikor ellazult, halk bizsergést kezdett érezni, hangokat hallott, amelyek mindenfelől érkeztek körülötte; olyan volt, mintha a helyiség különböző részei lágyan vibrálnának.

– Mi ez a zsongás? – kérdezte Harry halkan, de nem nyitotta ki a szemét.

– A pálcája, Mr. Potter– válaszolt Ollivander rejtélyesen. – Most lassan nyissa ki a szemét, és összpontosítson arra a hangra. – Harry óvatosan kinyitotta a szemét, és megpróbálta felmérni, honnan jön a hang; úgy tűnt, mindenhonnan. – Kövesse a hangot, Mr. Potter, és hozza ide nekem a tárgyakat, amelyek kiadják azokat. – Harry tétovázva körbeindult a helyiségben. A leghangosabb zaj egy dobozból érkezett a helyiség túlsó sarkából… Lassan követte a hang forrását, kereste az utat, míg a szeme meg nem akadt egy melegséget sugárzó aranyszínű madártollon. Érte nyúlt, és amint megérintette, a melegség kiáradt abból, bele a testébe, a zümmögés pedig megszűnt. Zavartan fordult a pálcakészítő mesterhez. – Hozza ide a tollat, Mr. Potter, és keressen tovább.

– Rendben… – válaszolt bólintva Harry, miközben ott hagyta a tollat az asztalon, ahova Ollivander mutatott, és ismét elindult a zsongó hang után. Még hat összetevőt gyűjtött az asztalra, mielőtt egy halk, suttogó hang felkeltette Harry figyelmét. Az különbözött a többi alkotórésztől, valahogy lágyabb volt és a két utolsó hang nem hallgatott el; kiderült, hogy az egyik egy sötétbarna színű faág. Az utolsó mormogó hang egy szortírozó dobozból érkezett a helyiség hátsó részén álló polcról. Fel kellett másznia egy székre, és néhány dobozt arrébb mozdítani, hogy bemérje a hang forrását. Egy aprócska fadobozból szólt, amiben felnyitás után egy nagyobb darab csillogó fémet talált. – Ez lila – állította Harry zavartan, amikor megérintette azt.

– Tehát ez minden? – kérdezte Perselus, aki figyelmesen szemrevételezte a kiválasztott tárgyakat, mialatt Harry a fémdarabbal a kezében közeledett.

– Ezek azok. És egész kis gyűjteményt tesznek ki – mondta Ollivander, felvéve egy vörös főnixtollat. – Különös. Roppantul különös – jegyezte meg a tollat tanulmányozva.

– Bocsánat, uram, de mi olyan különös? – kérdezte Harry halkan.

– Különös, Mr. Potter, hogy a sors ezt a tollat szánta a pálcája egyik alkotó eleméül. A másik toll, amit ugyanez a főnixmadár adott annak a pálcának a magját képezi, amelyik a testvére híres sebhelyét okozta – közölte Ollivander. Perselus azonnal a gyermek mellé lépett, és kezét a félelemtől megdermedt Harry vállára tette. _Muszáj ennek a férfinak még jobban megrémisztenie ezt a szegény fiút?_

– Értékelném, ha elmondaná, hogy melyek a pálca további alkotó elemei – próbált témát váltani.

– Nos, igen, ahogy mondtam, ez az összetevők igen érdekes gyűjteményt alkotnak! – kiáltott fel Ollivander. – A kiválasztott fő mag egy aranyfőnixből való, ami még a főnixek között is ritka. Aztán támogatásul egy újabb főnix tollat – meglehetősen vad természetűt! –, egy Magyar Mennydörgő szívizom húrját, és… no, de ilyet… egy Nundu szívizom húrját kereste meg.

– Nundu? – kérdezett vissza Perselus, maga elé képzelve az Afrikában őshonos, halálosan veszélyes, óriás leopárdot.

– Egészen érdekes, nem igaz? – jegyezte meg Ollivander, miközben Harry félelemmel vegyes áhítattal hallgatta, hogy milyen lesz a pálcája. – És hogy ezeket összehozza, egy Unikornis meg egy Thesztrál szőrét – ezek pont egymás ellentétei – választotta, valamit egy Réem arany szőrszálát.

– A Réem nem valamiféle róka? – kérdezte meglepetten Harry.

– Így is mondhatod, Harry – motyogta Perselus, végiggondolva a meséket, amelyeket a pompás, aranyszőrű lényről hallott.

– Pálcafának egy Lignum Vitae nevűt hozott ide. Ez a világ legkeményebb fája, sokan vasfának is nevezik. Ha hisz a tündérmesékben, azt mondják, hogy Merlin pálcája is ugyanebből készült, bár természetesen ez csak spekuláció.

– Nem mondja – jegyezte meg viccesen Perselus, miközben Harry mélyen elpirult.

– És a kiválasztott fémet pedig Hepatizonnak hívják. Manapság már kizárólag koboldok készítik ezeket, de eredetileg megtalálható volt az ősi Görögországban; egykor korinthoszi bronzként emlegették – magyarázta elmélkedve Ollivander.

– És mikor lesz kész a pálca? – akarta tudni Perselus, érzékelve, mennyire ideges Harry Ollivander tekintete alatt.

– Az évnek ebben a szakában általában nincs sok munkám, úgyhogy ha délután négy óra körül beugranak, addigra elkészül – tájékoztatta őt a pálcakészítő, majd kikísérte a két varázslót, hogy azonnal munkához láthasson.

– És természetesen megbízhatom a diszkréciójában – tette hozzá sötéten Perselus, amikor elhagyták a boltot előhívva lényének azt a részét, amitől még a halálfalók is meghunyászkodtak, ha meghallották a nevét. A pálcakészítő bólintott.

– Öröm ilyen pálcát készíteni, és valószínűleg az életben csupán egyszer adódik ilyen lehetőség; bízhat benne, hogy nem beszélek erről senkinek. – Perselus elfogadva a férfi szavát, elköszönt tőle, és kivezette Harryt az utcára. Azért még az egyik szemét rajta tartja majd Ollivanderen; a férfit általában közömbösen hagyták a külvilág történései, és túlságosan a munkájának szentelte magát ahhoz, hogy azzal vesződjön, meséljen valakinek a pálcáról, de ha úgy dönt, hogy beszél… _Nos –_ gondolta Perselus –_ balesetek naponta történhetnek._ Rámosolygott Harryre, aki még mindig a bolt – most már bezáródott –ajtaját nézte a válla fölött.

– Hát ez… érdekes volt – jegyezte meg a zöld szemű fiú fásultan, mire Perselus kuncogni kezdett. Rendkívül büszke volt arra, ahogy Harry megbirkózott a kétségkívül ijesztő pálcakészítővel.

– Csodálatos lesz a pálcád, Harry – mondta Perselus, mire a fiú arca egyből felragyogott a boldogságtól. – Semmi szükség hazamenni, hogy aztán délután megint visszajöhessünk – vetette fel a bájitalmester úgy téve, mintha nem venné észre az erre kiülő széles mosolyt Harry arcán. – Azt mondom, töltsük itt a napot, és…

– Köszönöm, Pers! – mondta kacagva Harry, és úgy kapaszkodott bele a férfiba, mintha az élete függött volna tőle. – Elmehetünk a Czikornyai és Patzába is? Ó, és a Kviddics a javából boltba is? – kérdezte boldogan csacsogva. Perselus csak nevetett a gyerek bohóckodásán, és bólintott. Nem is emlékezett vissza, mikor szórakozott utoljára ilyen jól az Abszol úton. Talán soha.

A Czikornyai és Patzánál tett hosszadalmas kitérő és egy tucat könyv beszerzését követően a két varázsló a kviddics boltba indult, ahol Harry elmondta mindazt, amit a sportról tudott, hogy mennyire szeretne megtanulni seprűn repülni, vagy elmenni egy kviddics meccsre, ami olyan szórakozás volt, amit az édesapja és Adrian állandóan együtt tettek . Perselus morogva ugyan, de beismerte, hogy ő is élvezte a sportot, vagy legalábbis egykor élvezte, mielőtt James Potter a negyedik éve során az egész élményt valamiképpen el nem rontotta. A férfi elmondta, hogyan próbált James és Sirius csínyt űzni a mardekáros csapattal, és végezték büntetőmunkával, amire Harry kacagásban tört ki. Aztán megebédeltek a Foltozott Üstben, majd amikor elérkezett az idő, visszatértek Harry pálcájáért Ollivanderhez.

– Üdvözlöm önöket újra! – köszöntötte őket boldogan a vén varázsló. – Mr. Potter, büszkén mutatom be önnek az új pálcáját. – Ollivander kinyitott egy fekete pálcatartó dobozt, hátrahúzta a védőszövetet, felfedve ezzel a pálcát. Harry szemet gyönyörködtetőnek találta. A sötét szín jól ment a hepatizon lágy csillogásához, ami finom szőlőmintával ízlésesen körbefonta a markolatot. Harry finoman a kezébe vette a pálcát, és magabiztosan tartotta, amikor az ismerős melegség szétáradt a testében. – Tökéletes illeszkedés! – kiáltott fel Ollivander.

– Mit csinál a fém? – kérdezte Perselus észrevéve valamit a pálcán; és valóban, olyan volt, mintha a markolaton levő fém mozogna, és a pálca töve felé nyújtózna, mintha lágyan belevésődne a fába, és olyan mintát képezne, ami úgy néz ki, mint egy…

– Az egy kelta csomó? – kérdezte Ollivander érdeklődve. – Teljesen normális, hogy egy olyan pálca, mint a maguké, szimbólumot hoz létre a tövén; mondhatjuk azt, hogy ez a pálca módszere az azonosításra, arra, hogy megjelölje magát – magyarázta a pálcakészítő. – Mond ez a szimbólum önnek valamit, Mr. Potter? – Harry egyszerűen csak bólintott, miközben a pálcájába belekarcolódott ismerős csillagot bámulta. _Na, tessék_ – gondolta Perselus magában, mindentudóan összenézve Harryvel, miközben mindketten elmosolyodtak. Annyi a tennivaló, és ez egyszer a világ minden idejét ki kell használni, hogy megvalósítsák azokat. Perselus pedig tervezni kezdett.


	9. Az otthon ott van, ahol a szíved érzi

Az eddigi véleményeket mindenkinek nagyon szépen köszönöm; sajnos az oldal rendszere nem teszi lehetővé, hogy válaszoljak az olyan véleményekre, amelyek nem regisztrált, nem bejelentkezett olvasóktól érkeznek, de ez senkit ne tartson vissza. Ha bármilyen kérdésetek felmerül a történet kapcsán, szimplán kíváncsiak vagytok valamire, nyugodtan tegyétek meg, és igyekezni fogok megválaszolni. Ha én magam nem is tudom rá a választ, elküldöm az írónak, és amint megkapom a feleletét, továbbítani fogom a következő fejezet elején vagy végén.

És akkor az újabb fejezet. Jó olvasást!

**9. fejezet**

**Az otthon ott van, ahol a szíved érzi**

_Harry egyszerűen csak bólintott, miközben a pálcájába belekarcolódott ismerős csillagot bámulta. Na, tessék – gondolta Perselus magában, mindentudóan összenézve Harryvel, miközben mindketten elmosolyodtak. Annyi a tennivaló, és ez egyszer a világ minden idejét ki kell használni, hogy megvalósítsák azokat. Perselus pedig tervezni kezdett._

Nagyjából egy hét telt el azóta, hogy Harry szert tett a pálcájára, és a napjai ezt követően egy kiegyensúlyozott ritmus szerint teltek a Fonó soron: ébredés, reggeli, gyakorlás, ebéd, gyakorlás, vacsora, alvás. Olyan napirend volt ez, amit egy külső megfigyelő talán rendkívül unalmasnak talált volna, de Harry igazán élvezte életének ezt az időszakát: minden egyes új varázslattal, amit kipróbált, érezte, ahogy a varázsereje felkavarodik benne, míg végül szinte könyörög a képzésért. És mialatt a zöld szemű varázsló a tanulmányaira összpontosított, Perselus gondolatait néhány fontos dolog foglalta le.

A férfi ismét a kedvenc karosszékében üldögélt, miközben figyelte Harryt, aki egy egyszerű zsugorító főzetet készített el teljesen egyedül. Ez volt a harmadik alkalom, hogy a fiú önállóan főzött valamit, és Perselus büszkén beszámolhatott az összes korábbi munkáról, amit elvégeztek, miközben Harry fejlődése mind jobban megmutatkozott. Eddig minden kísérlete sikerrel zárult – nem mind volt teljesen tökéletes, de jobb, mint amit sok elsőéves produkált az óráján –, és Perselus sokkal büszkébb volt Harry fejlődésére, mint bármelyik más diákjáéra. Ámbár – jött rá – egyik tanulóját sem szerette úgy, mintha a sajátja lett volna. És ez a gondolatmenet visszazökkentette őt jelenleg folytatott belső vitájához.

Harrynek szüksége lesz egy helyre, ahol teljes mértékben képezheti a varázserejét; per pillanat még nem volt ilyen nyilvánvaló a probléma, lévén, hogy Perselus csupán olyan egyszerű varázslatokat tanított neki, mint a _Lumos_ – melyre már amúgy is mutatott némi fogékonyságot – és az _Alohomora_, hogy a gyerek képet kapjon arról, milyennek fogja érezni a varázserejét, mielőtt továbblépnek a haladóbb szintű varázslatok felé. De később, még a legegyszerűbb védekező varázslatok használata esetén is, szükségük lesz térre, amire ez a ház a Fonó soron egyszerűen nem teremtette meg a lehetőséget. Ámbár még mindig ott volt az alternatíva…

– És egyszer balra… – mormolta maga elé Harry, miközben a bájitalt kavargatta, elmosolyodva, amikor az felvette a halványrózsaszín árnyalatot, ahogy azt tennie kellett. Perselus visszafojtotta a kuncogását, hogy ne zavarja meg a fiúcska koncentrálását. A zöld szemű varázsló remek munkát végzett, és Perselusnak szándékában állt segíteni neki, hogy tovább tökéletesíthesse a tudását: hogyan is lehetne elég önző ahhoz, hogy ne így tegyen?

Merthogy _létezett _egy hely, ahol remekül képezhetné Harryt, de… – Behunyta a szemét és felsóhajtott. A nagybátyja halála óta nem járt az anyja ősi családi birtokán. Akkor is csak felületesen futotta át a birtokába került dolgokat, és csupán az üres olajfestménynek látszó tárgyat hozta el – és lám, mi derült ki róla –, mielőtt hagyott néhány gyors utasítást a házimanóknak, és a lehető leggyorsabban elhagyta a birtokot. Akkor egy sötét helyen volt, és fájó érzés volt az anyja otthonában lenni.

_Az igazat megvallva _– vélte Perselus, amikor kinyitotta a szemét, hogy ránézzen Harryre, és a most már zöld színű bájitalra – _még mindig fáj._ A Prince-ek elvileg a családja voltak, és az édesanyja halála után egyedüli kapcsolata a varázsvilághoz. De ahelyett, hogy törődtek volna vele, az aranyvérű előítéleteik szerint cselekedtek, és egyáltalán nem foglalkoztak vele gyerekkorában. Több mint egy évtized után akkor tette be a lábát először a Prince birtokra, amikor meghalt a nagybátyja, és az elkövetkező öt évét úgy élte le, hogy közben úgy tett, mintha az nem is létezett volna. De most…

– Pers, nézd! – kiáltott fel Harry, miközben a halványzöld, bugyborékoló főzetre mutatott. – Azt hiszem, készen van! – Boldogan elmosolyodott, miközben fekete haja még ziláltabbnak látszott a gőzöktől, mint általában, és zöld szeme szikrákat szórt. _Semmi értelme a múlton rágódni_ – döntötte el Perselus, fellelkesülve Harry boldog arckifejezésétől.

– Valóban készen van – igazolta Perselus, óvatosan megkavarva a bájitalt, mielőtt fiolába töltötte és felcímkézte, majd egy szekrénybe tette, ahol döntése szerint Harry valamennyi bájitalát tartani fogja. – Szép munka, Harry. Úgy tűnik, rájöttél a nyitjára – kommentálta a bájitalmester, és Harry arca felragyogott a dicséret hallatán.

– Úgy gondolod? – kérdezte csészealj nagyságúra nyílt szemmel. Keze szórakozottan dörgölte a köldöke melletti pontot, ahol a jegyének csúcsa helyezkedett el.

– Igen, úgy. Már csak gyakorlásra van szükséged, de a tehetséged már megnyilvánult – tette hozzá, Harry mozdulatait figyelve. – Fáj a jegyed, Harry? – kérdezte a bájitalmester aggódva.

– Nem – válaszolt Harry, aki csak most vette észre, hogy mit csinált. – Néhány másodperce éreztem ugyan felmelegedni, de azon kívül…

– Vessünk rá egy pillantást – javasolta Perselus, igyekezve nem olyan nyugtalannak hangozni, mint amilyennek érezte magát. Keresnie kell egy könyvet a szimbólumokról, méghozzá gyorsan. Utálta annak elképzelését, hogy vakon sétáljon bele mindebbe. Harry beleegyezett, és lassan felhúzta az ingét.

– Hát ez meg mi? Nézd! – kiáltotta a zöld szemű fiúcska izgatottan. Ott, a jegy jobb oldalán egy apró rúnajel látszott a körön belül.

– Látom – közölte vigyorogva Perselus, amikor lefordította a rúnajelet.

– Mit? Mi az, Pers?

– A mágiád, úgy tűnik, pont annyira elismerte az erőfeszítéseidet, amennyire én; ez a szimbólum azt jelzi, hogy gyakornok lettél bájitaltanból – közölte a fekete szemű varázsló egy önelégült vigyor keretében. – A keresztapád szívinfarktust kapna, ha megtudná, hogy az első tanoncságodat bájitalból sikerült megszerezned.

– Tanoncság? – kérdezte Harry elkerekedett szemmel, az apró jelre bámulva, ami hozzátette magát a szimbólumához. – Akkor most már bájital gyakornok vagyok? – Miközben beszélt, komolytalanul szökdécselt.

– Igen, és ahogy mondtam, gyakorolnod kell, hogy tovább fejlődj; végül is ez most már egészen hivatalos – biztosította a gyereket mosolyogva Perselus, majd beleborzolt Harry hajába, figyelmen kívül hagyva a fiútól érkező elégedetlen „_A hajamat ne!" _morgást. – És ha már a gyakorlásról beszélünk – tette hozzá eltökélten Perselus, ez az utóbbi fejlemény csak még jobban megerősítette a döntését –, néhány napra el kell mennem, hogy elintézzek egy… mondjuk úgy, hogy egy jobb környezetet a jövendő képzésed érdekében. Bízom benne, hogy tovább folytatod a tanulást, amíg távol leszek. Minden este ellenőrizni fogom a haladásodat – tette hozzá színlelt komolysággal.

– Egy jobb környezet? – kérdezősködött Harry kíváncsian. – Hol?

– Az maradjon meglepetés, Harry – jegyezte meg Perselus ugyanolyan tettetett fölényes hangon. – Hamarosan meglátod.

– És tetszeni fog? – érdeklődött a gyerek pajkos mosollyal.

– Imádni fogod, te szemtelen poronty! – kiáltott fel a bájitalmester szeretően, majd még jobban beleborzolt Harry hajába, amivel újabb rosszkedvű panaszkodást csalt ki a fiúból. Másnap reggel Perselus, szavához hűen, korán távozott, hogy felkeresse az ügyvédeit, aztán még alaposabban felmérje a birtokát, és megbizonyosodjon, hogy az készen áll majd Harry fogadására. Némi megfontolás után még egy kis átalakítást is elvégzett az ősei gyűjtő szenvedélyének köszönhetően kétségkívül kiterjedt könyvtáron, hogy az nagymértékben hasonlítson a néhány nappal ezelőtt elméjében felállított ismerős helyiségre. Harrynek tetszeni fog, abban biztos volt.

A házimanók el voltak ragadtatva a közelgő érkezésétől, és maga Perselus is érezte, hogy ideje lezárni a múltat, amit a Fonó sor elhagyása kiváltott benne. A Fonó sori házban nőtt fel, és az ott szerzett emlékek többsége fájdalmas volt. A Prince birtok ugyanakkor, még ha magában hordozta az anyai rokonság elutasításának fájdalmát, új kezdetet kínált, egy esélyt, hogy új emlékeket gyártson magának és a fiúnak, akit úgy megszeretett, mintha a saját fia lenne. Talán ez a fordulat mindenből a legjobbat hozza majd ki. Harry és az ő számára egyaránt. _Már csak annyi maradt hátra_ – gondolta végig a bájitalmester, amikor a második nap este visszatért a Fonó sorra –_, hogy elmondjam a fiúnak._

– Harry? – szólt Perselus a harmadik reggel arra készülve, hogy elmeséli neki, megtalálta a gyakorlásra alkalmas helyet.

– Igen, Pers? – kérdezte a fiú a palacsintái fölött.

– Emlékszel, hogy néhány napja megemlítettem, keresek egy helyet, hogy legyen hol gyakorolnod? – érdeklődött a férfi mosolyogva.

– Igen? – nézett rá várakozóan a gyerek, és a palacsintái szinte máris feledésbe merültek.

– Megtaláltam.

– Megtaláltad?

– Bizony. És azon tűnődöm, valójában azt tervezem, hogy végleg odaköltözöm – közölte mosolyogva Perselus. – Természetesen, ha te is beleegyezel.

– Ha én beleegyezek? – kérdezte a fiú zavartan. – Pers, ez a te házad – mondta Harry komolyan.

– A te házad is, Harry; több időt töltesz itt, mint a Potter kúrián. Emellett pedig nekem számít a véleményed – jelentette ki Perselus az igazságnak megfelelően. Erre fel olyan erős ölelésben részesült, hogy csaknem kirepült a székéből.

– Szeretlek, apu – suttogta Harry feszült hangon, amitől Pers szíve gyorsabban kezdett el verni. Minden alkalommal jobban érezte magát, amikor meghallotta ezt a tiszteletbeli titulust.

– Én is szeretlek téged, fiam; ezért kérdezlek. – Perselus eltűnődött, mennyire helyesnek érezte, hogy így szólítsa a gyermeket.

– Tehát, hol ez a hely? – kezdett kérdezősködni Harry rövid szünet után.

– Roxforttól jó néhány mérföldnyire, északra, a Felföld közelében. Már meséltem róla; az az anyám ősi otthona – válaszolta Perselus.

– És vissza akarsz menni oda? – kíváncsiskodott Harry halkan, igazolva, mennyivel érettebb a koránál. Perselus lágy mosollyal fogadta a gyerek aggodalmát.

– Szerintem jót fog tenni nekem. És segíteni fog a képzésedben – biztosította a bájitalmester a fiút.

– Akkor mikor láthatom?

– Lelkesek vagyunk, mi? – kuncogott fel Perselus, a Harry zöld szemében feltűnő szikrák láttán. – Úgy gondoltam, hogy reggeli után odahoppanálhatunk.

– Akkor meg mire várunk? – kérdezte Harry, és máris indult az úti talárjáért. Perselus ismét kuncogott, majd elkapta Harryt a grabancánál fogva.

– Azt mondtam, hogy reggeli _után,_ Harry – mutatott rá a még mindig érintetlen palacsintákra. Harry kiújult szenvedéllyel esett neki a reggelijének, és néhány percen belül mohón befalta azokat.

– Most már mehetünk? – akarta tudni, miután az utolsó palacsintát leöblítette egy pohár tejjel.

– Miután sikerült nem belefulladnod a reggelidbe, úgy vélem, elindulhatunk. – Harry sietősen kirohant a helyiségből, majd gyorsabban visszatért, mint ahogy azt Perselus valaha is lehetségesnek gondolta. Harry néhány másodpercen belül megragadta a férfi kezét, és valamiféle erdőbe hoppanáltak. Az első, amit Harry észlelt, hogy nagyon hideg van; határozottan hűvösebb, mint amihez nyáron szokott, még a Potter kúria környékén is, ami szintén odafent volt északon. A fiú körülnézett, de a baloldalon csak fákat látott, míg jobbra elnézve egy magánút féleséget talált.

– Pers, én nem látom…

– Fordulj meg, Harry – javasolta Perselus vidáman. Harry tette, amit a férfi tanácsolt, majd a földbe gyökerezett a lába, miközben megpróbálta felfogni, mit is lát. Bagolyszerűen pislogott párat.

– Öhm, Pers? – A gyerek zöld szeme tágra nyílt az ámulattól, és noha a bájitalmesterhez beszélt, tekintete továbbra a távolban látszó épületre szegeződött. – Ez az a hely, ahol mostantól fogva lakunk? – A fiú hangja cincogásnak hatott, amitől Perselus majdnem felkacagott, és első ízben érzett melegséget amiatt, hogy a birtokában van ez a ház, melyet nyíltan tarthatott az_ otthonuknak._

– Igen – válaszolt szűkszavúan, visszatartva a nevetését.

– Pers?

– Igen, Harry?

– Az otthonod.

– Mi van vele?

– Ez egy kastély – jelentette ki Harry, és végül a jókedvű, fekete szemű férfira nézett.

– Lehet, hogy te még nem vetted észre, de már igen. És igazából úgy hívják, hogy Silbreith – ismerte be Perselus, minden okklumencia képességét igénybe véve, hogy nehogy elmosolyogja magát.

– Ó! – mondta Harry, és visszafordult, hogy ismét megbámulja a távolban nyugvó épületet, ami ezek szerint Silbreith volt. Ott, a sűrű fenyőerdő fái fölött, látszólag egy hegy tetején állt a kastély, amiről Perselus azt állította, hogy az ősei otthona. Persze nem volt olyan nagy, mint a Roxfort – Harry nem igazán tudta elhinni, hogy létezik olyan kastély, amit a Roxfort pompájához lehetne mérni –, de a maga nemében igazán lélegzetelállító volt. Harry látta a tornyokat onnan, ahol állt, és kettő, nem, _három _tornyot számolt meg, amelyek a kastély fő épületéből magasodtak.

– Menjünk? – kérdezte Perselus mosolyogva, és kézen fogva a szinte sokkot kapott Harryt, a kastély felé vezette őt.

– Biztos vagy benne, hogy itt maradhatunk? – suttogta a fiú, mintha attól félne, hogy meghallják őket. Perselus ezúttal nem tudta megfékezni a nevetését, ritka, visszafogatlan kacagást eresztett meg, ami a zöld szemű fiúval együtt töltött idővel arányosan, mind gyakoribb jelenséggé vált.

– Tekintetbe véve, hogy az enyém a hely, igen, biztos vagyok benne – jelentette ki könnyedén Perselus.

– Tyűha! – Harry nem talált jobb szót, amivel kifejezhette volna magát, újabb nevetést kicsalva ezzel a bájitalmesterből.

– Szeretnél hallani egy kicsit a hely történetéről? – kérdezte Perselus, tudván, hogy Harry hamarosan úgy is rákérdezne.

– Persze – egyezett bele készségesen a fiú.

– Nos, eredeti formájában a harmadik kobold felkelés ideje alatt épült, amikor a csaták az egész országra kiterjedtek – magyarázta a férfi. – Az évek során a birtok mind jobban terjeszkedett, magába foglalva az azt körülvevő erdőket, majd körbevették egy külső fallal és feltérképezhetetlenné tették. Nekem, mint a birtok tulajdonosának, és az utolsó életben lévő Prince örökösnek, megvan rá a képességem, hogy az úgymond falakon belülre hoppanáljak. Akárhogyan is, az elmúlt századok során szobákat, galériákat és emeleteket építettek hozzá, míg a kastély felvette a mai formáját – összegezte Perselus.

– Sok családnak van kastélya, mint ősi birtok? – kíváncsiskodott Harry, ismét a kastély felé pillantva.

– Európában eleinte volt néhány – mondta Perselus. – De örökösök híján, vagy egész családok kihalása lévén sok vált elhagyottá; egy mágikus védelemmel ellátott tulajdonnal rendelkezni a középkorban egyet jelentett a harcokban való részvétellel, azzal, hogy seregeket kelljen csatákba vezetni – fejtette ki a bájitalmester. – A családok, akiknek ősi otthonai csak kúriák, mind az újabb nemzedékből valóak, ahogy az érvényes az aranyvérű családok esetében is.

– Tehát a Prince család ősibb, mint a Potter vérvonal? – kérdezte Harry mosolyogva.

– Nos, igen – igazolta Perselus, szintén elmosolyodva. – Nem mindig a Prince nevet viseltük – végtére is, most éppen Pitonnak hívják –, de az eredeti vérvonal még a Potterek előtt emelkedett hatalomra.

– Az nagyszerű! – kiáltott fel Harry.

– Egyet kell értsek veled – jegyezte meg Perselus kuncogva. Csendben sétáltak tovább, mivel úgy tűnt, hogy Harry azon töri a fejét, amit Perselus elmondott neki. – Ki vele, Harry!

– Csak tűnődtem, hogy… – A fiú hangja elcsuklott. – Mi történik azokkal a kastélyokkal, amelyek örökösös nélkül maradnak?

– Jó kérdés, Harry – ismerte el Perselus. – Tudod, a család mágikus lenyomata még mindig jelen van a kastélyon, így azt nem lehet csak úgy megvásárolni. Ennek eredményeképpen azok mind üresen fognak állni, míg egy varázsló vagy egy boszorkány meg nem töri a rajtuk lévő védelmet. Azok mind nagyon erős vérmágiából származnak, így könnyebb mondani, mint megtenni.

– De azután a kastélyt meg lehet venni? – kérdezősködött tovább Harry.

– Nem lenne olcsó, de igen – erősítette meg Perselus, elgondolkozva a kisfiú kérdésén. Meg tudta állapítani, hogy a gyerek erősen töri valamin a fejét. – Ami azt illeti, nem messze innen van egy több mint egy évszázada üresen álló kastély. – A fiú felcsillanó szemmel nézte őt, mielőtt egyet biccentett volna. – Valami zavar téged, Harry? – kérdezte a bájitalmester, amikor a kastély főkapuja már csak néhány lépésnyire volt.

– Csak egy gondolat – ismerte be Harry, olyan pillantást vetve Perselusra, ami úgy nézett ki, mintha egy sokkal idősebb archoz tartozna, és ami bepillantást engedett a férfiba, amivé egy nap Harry válni fog. – Csak egy kósza gondolat még, de ha valami biztosat tudok, ígérem, te tudod meg elsőként, Pers – mondta Harry, majd rántott egyet Perselus kezén, mozgásra serkentve őt. – Gyerünk, Pers! Versenyezzünk a bejárati ajtóig! – Azzal eliramodott, mielőtt a fiatal tanárnak sikerült volna beleegyeznie – vagy ami azt illeti, esetleg tiltakoznia. Még mindig futva léptek be az előcsarnokba. Harry egész úton nevetett, és Perselus is jót mosolygott a fiú bohóckodásán.

– Honnan veszed ezt a rengeteg energiát? – kérdezte Perselus színlelt döbbenettel.

– Én nyertem, én nyertem, én nyertem, én… – Harry kántáló éneklése elhalkult, amikor szemügyre vette a környezetét. Az előszoba jóval nagyobb volt, mint amilyennek elképzelte, stílusában pedig nagyon hasonlított a Roxforthoz, a festett üvegablakokon keresztül beragyogó napfénytől a helyiség úgy tűnt, mintha megrekedt volna a középkorban.

– Ezt vegyem úgy, hogy tetszik? – kérdezte vigyorogva Perselus.

– _Vegyed?_ – volt az egyetlen válasz, amit a férfi kapott.

– Minnie, Alfie! – kiáltott a bájitalmester, mire hangos pukkanással két házimanó tűnt fel – egy hím és egy nőnemű, akik mindketten tiszta, fehér anyagra hímzett, címerrel díszített párnahuzatra emlékeztető ruhadarabot viseltek.

– Perselus gazda itt van. Nagyon örülünk, hogy fogadhatunk téged, uram! – cincogta egy hang, amelynek tulajdonosa a Minnie névre hallgató női manó volt. Mindkét házimanó mélyen hajlongva közeledett.

– Harry, ők itt Minnie és Alfie – mutatta be őket Perselus. – Minnie a kastély házimanóinak feje, és Alfie az ő férje.

– Hány házimanó él itt? – kérdezte Harry zavartan, hogy vajon miért van szükség vezető házimanóra.

– Tizenkettő – válaszolt Perselus. – Ez egy nagy birtok, Harry – emlékeztette a fiút a bájitalmester, aki egyetértően bólintott.

– Sziasztok, Minnie, Alfie. Én Harry vagyok. Örülök, hogy megismerhetlek titeket – köszöntötte őket udvariasan a fiú, amitől a két manó elmosolyodott, majd zavartan néztek ide-oda Harry és Perselus között.

– Megtiszteltetés, hogy megismerhetünk téged, Harry gazda. – Minnie mindkettejük nevében beszélt. – Bocsásd meg, amiért így néztünk, Harry gazda, de nem tudtuk, hogy Perselus gazdának van egy fia. – Perselusnak elkerekedett a szeme meglepődésében, míg Harry elpirult.

– Harry nem a fiam, legalábbis nem biológiai értelemben – jelentette ki Perselus, kihangsúlyozva a _biológiai_ részt. – De miért gondoltad, hogy a fiam? – kérdezte tűnődve a férfi, hosszúra nyúló magyarázatra számítva, tudván, hogy a házimanók általában igyekeznek a lehető legkevesebbet feltételezni.

– Bocsáss meg nekünk, Perselus gazda – kért elnézést sietve Minnie, lehorgasztva a fejét. – De Harry gazda úgy néz ki, mint te, uram; van valami a szemében, és valami a varázserejében. – A manó rosszkedvűnek látszott. – De ha Minnie tévedett, akkor Minnie meg fogja…

– Semmi ilyesmit nem teszel most, hogy én vagyok ennek a birtoknak a gazdája, Minnie. Megtiltom, hogy megbüntesd magad, értetted? – szakította őt félbe Perselus, feltételezve – helyesen persze –, hogy a manó ezt akarta mondani.

– Köszönöm, uram; a gazda nagyon kedves úr – hajlongott a manó, hálakönnyekkel a szemében.

– Emellett, Minnie, bizonyos mértékig igazad volt; Harryvel pontosan úgy kell bánni, mintha a fiam lenne, amíg e falak között tartózkodik. Add ezt tovább a többi manónak is. – Mindkét manó azonnal bólintott.

– Köszönöm! – kiáltotta Harry, Perselus köré fonva a karjait. – Apu – tette hozzá suttogva. Perselus elmosolyodott, és utasította a házimanókat, hogy mutassák meg Harrynek az összes elérhető hálószobát, hogy kiválaszthassa azt, amelyik a legjobban tetszik neki, mialatt ő visszavonult abba a hálószobába, ami a Prince család, immár Piton, fejének volt kijelölve, hogy gondolkozzon.

A házimanója szavai még mindig ott csengtek a fülében. _Valami Harry varázserejében_– mondta a manó, és nem ez volt az első alkalom, hogy hallotta ezeket a szavakat. Merlin nem valami hasonlót mondott? Perselus tudta, hogy a mágikus örökbefogadás szóba sem jöhetett, mivel előbb Potteréknak ki kellene tagadniuk Harryt, és az felettébb valószínűtlen, hogy meg fog történni. De mindig létezett más lehetőség, amit figyelembe kellett venni, és Harry valóban mutatott hajlamot arra vonatkozóan, hogy vonzódik az ősi mágiához… Ez olyasmi, aminek utána kell néznie, és mi lehetne erre jobb idő, mint a most?


	10. A vártorony gazdái

**10. fejezet**

**A vártorony gazdái**

_Perselus tudta, hogy a mágikus örökbefogadás szóba sem jöhetett, mivel előbb Potteréknak ki kellene tagadniuk Harryt, és az felettébb valószínűtlen, hogy meg fog történni. De mindig létezett más lehetőség, amit figyelembe kellett venni, és Harry valóban mutatott hajlamot arra vonatkozóan, hogy vonzódik az ősi mágiához… Ez olyasmi, aminek utána kell néznie, és mi lehetne erre jobb idő, mint a most?_

Harry bejárta új otthonának szintjeit – és ez valóban otthon volt, mivel tovább már nem tagadhatta, hol lelte meg szíve a menedékét –, és áhítatosan nézett körbe. Persnek folyton sikerült meglepnie őt, de a hétéves varázsló a legvadabb képzeletében sem látta előre azt, ami megtörtént; egy igazi kastély! És ráadásul egy olyan kastély, aminek vártornyai voltak, egy harcos család főhadiszállásaként szolgált, akik valamikor réges-régen koboldok és harcban álló királyságok ellen vezették csatákba a seregeiket.

Több sem kellett hozzá, minthogy Harry fejében rég elfeledett idők képei kezdjenek megelevenedni, miközben ezeken a folyosókon és utakon rohangált, úgy téve, mintha egy küldetésen lévő lovag vagy hatalmas boszorkánymester lenne. Egyáltalán nem félt attól, hogy eltévedne – Minnie megmondta, mielőtt elment felügyelni az ebéd előkészületeit és a nyugati torony átépítési munkálatait, hogy csak annyit kell tennie, hogy kiált érte –, így fel-alá futkározott a lépcsőkön, és loholt végig a folyosókon. A falakon lógó festményeikből Perselus őseinek és a varázsvilág jelentős személyiségeinek hosszú sorai figyelték őt mosolyogva. Mind osztoztak azon a véleményen, hogy a kisfiú feltűnése új színt hoz majd a kastély és gazdája életébe.

Harry nagyjából egy órája járkált már körbe-körbe, amikor elérkezett egy hatalmas, kétszárnyú faajtóhoz. Az ajtószárnyak egészen a mennyezetig nyúltak, és Harry képtelen volt ellenállni… – végtére is benne is _munkálkodott_ a kíváncsiság, és Perselus nem mondta, hogy van olyan szoba a kastélyban, ahova nem szabad bemennie. És a plafonig érő ajtó annyira hihetetlenül hívogató volt… Felsóhajtott, és lágy mosollyal az ajkán elhatározta magát.

– Azt mondom, jobb bocsánatot kérni valamiért, amit megtettél, mint bánni azt, hogy nem tetted meg! – motyogta maga elé, majd teljes erejével benyomta az ajtót. Eltátotta a száját a látványra; éljen soká a kíváncsisága! Az ajtó a kastély könyvtárába vezetett; és ez olyan helyiség volt, amit könnyedén felismert. Lassan körbefordult, miközben szemügyre vette a könyvtárszobát; óriásinak látszott, és a mennyezet is kétszer olyan magasan volt, mint az ajtó előtt a folyosó. _Nos, ehhez bizonyára a kastély második emeletéhez van némi köze _– tételezte fel magában Harry. Mivel hogy volt egy második emelet is, és az üres tér úgy lett kialakítva, hogy látni lehessen a boltíves mennyezet nagy részét, és a mindkét szinten elhelyezkedő könyvespolcok hosszú sorait. A mennyezetről lelógó csillárban sorakozó gyertyák nem voltak meggyújtva, de a fiúval szemközti falat beborító festett üvegablakokon beáradó aranyszínű ragyogás bevilágította a helyiséget; mögötte pedig két oldalról egy-egy széles lépcsősor vezetett a felső szintre.

– Azta! – hápogott döbbenten, ahogy szemügyre vette a helyiséget, miután több másodpercen keresztül szinte kővé dermedten bámulta azt. Amikor végre feleszmélt a kábulatából, körbesétált a helyiségen, félig-meddig arra számítva, hogy Merlin is felbukkan a következő sarokban; végül is ez minden kétséget kizáróan az a könyvtár volt, amit Perselus elméjében látott. És ahogy a gyermek gyanakodva azon kezdett el tűnődni, hogy vajon elaludt-e és most csupán álmodik, hallotta, hogy az emeletről a nevét szólítják.

– Látom, megtaláltad a könyvtárat – állapította meg kuncogva Perselus, miközben lefelé lépkedett. Harry ismét meglepődött, és nem csak azért, mert úgy hitte, hogy egyedül van a helyiségben. Perselus valahogy másképpen nézett ki; egy gyors felmérés után rájött, pontosan mi is okozta a változást. A férfi még mindig a reggel felvett fekete nadrágot viselte, de a fekete köpenye és inge már nem volt rajta. Azokat egy fehér ing és egy sötétzöld mellény váltotta fel, ami egy mosollyal párosult, kihangsúlyozva a magára szedett néhány kilót; Perselus ettől sokkal egészségesebbnek látszott, jóval inkább annak a huszonhét éves fiatalembernek, aki valójában volt. A kezében két bőrkötéses könyvet tartott, és szökdécselve haladt lefelé. Ez volt az a Perselus, akinek lennie kellett volna; aki mindig is lett volna, ha _nincs _Voldemort.

– Semmi fekete talár? – kérdezte Harry somolyogva.

– Most nem volt kedvem feketét viselni – közölte a férfi vállat vonva.

– Jól tetted – jelentette ki boldogan a fiúcska, amitől Perselus mosolya még szélesebbé vált. Valóban kedvet érzett ahhoz, hogy ma valami világosabbat vegyen fel, és nála ez igazi hőstettnek számított, lévén, hogy az iskola befejezése óta csakis feketében járt. – Ez a szoba csodálatos!

– Tényleg az – értett egyet kuncogva Perselus. – Kicsit átalakítottam, hogy hasonlítson az elmémben látott könyvtárhoz, és úgy vélem, az eredmény megjutalmazta az erőfeszítéseimet. – A bájitalmester elmosolyodott, és nyomatékosan bólintott Harrynek. – És eddig hogy tetszik a kastély? Választottál már magadnak szobát?

– Igen. Minnie azt mondta, hogy az egy családi lakosztály, és csak néhány ajtóval van távolabb a te szobádtól – ismerte be derűs mosollyal Harry. – És imádom a kastélyt!

– Az jó dolog, mert rengeteg időt fogsz itt tölteni – jegyezte meg Perselus.

– Kérdezhetek valamit?

– Bármit, kölyök.

– Mit mondunk a családomnak? – kérdezte Harry. – Úgy értem, mi történik, ha eljönnek értem a Fonó sorra, csak hogy üresen találják azt, én pedig eltűntem onnan?

– Értem, mire gondolsz – mondta Perselus elgondolkodva. – De, Harry, egészen őszintén, mikor fordult elő legutoljára, hogy a családod érted jött, hogy elvigyen a házamból? – kérdezte a fiatal tanár bánatos mosollyal. Mennyi idő telt el azóta, hogy utoljára álmodozott arról, hogy Lily a házában él Harryvel és vele? _Nagyjából egy év, talán másfél_ – döbbent rá elképedten. Több ideje azonban nem volt ezen merengeni, mivel Harry válaszolt.

– Soha? – A gyerek válaszul felvillantott mosolya ugyanolyan szomorú volt. Mikor kívánta utoljára, hogy bárcsak érte jönnének a szülei Perselus házába? Túl régóta ahhoz, hogy pontosan emlékezzen. Harry elképedt erre. Talán az ötödik születésnapja előtt. Már nem igazán számított többé; Harry eldöntötte, az, hogy inkább akar Perselusszal maradni, mint a szüleivel, az a felnövés természetes velejárója, és nem azt jelenti, hogy nem szereti a családját. Csupán az, hogy most Perselusnál lakik, egy boldogan és tudatosan meghozott választás következménye, ahelyett a döntés helyett, amit az ő érdekében hoztak meg, amíg a szülei igényt nem támasztanak a jelenlétére.

– Soha – értett egyet Perselus. – És ez a kastély… Egyelőre maradjon köztünk, amíg készen nem állok megosztani, vagy amíg kimondottan rá nem kérdeznek nálad, rendben?

– Oké, Pers! – válaszolt Harry bólogatva, és Perselus ismét elmosolyodott azon, mennyire megfontolt ez a gyerek. – És mik ezek a könyvek?

– Rájöttem, hogy ezek a könyvek gyakorlatilag mindvégig itt voltak, és hogy biztosan van közöttük valami, amik a jelképekről szólnak – válaszolt a bájitalmester a nagyobbik, sötétbarna, bőrkötéses kötetre mutatva.

– És találtál ilyen könyvet?

– Igen. Úgy tűnik, ezek az emblémák egészen a nyolcadik századig használatosak voltak, mielőtt az első kobold felkelés alatt kegyvesztetté váltak, amikor az emberek kezdték úgy gondolni, bölcsebb nem felfedni mágikus képességeiket az ellenségüknek – magyarázta Perselus az asztalra téve az első könyvet, majd Harryvel együtt leült, aki már ki is nyitotta azt, és lelkesen fellapozta az első oldalt.

– Én is elolvashatom a könyvet? – kérdezte Harry. – Ígérem, hogy nem szakítom el, vagy…

– Lazíts, Harry – nyugtatta őt Perselus kuncogva. – A könyvet _neked _találtam, és még ha úgy is döntenél, hogy több ezer darabra téped, akkor sem tudnád megtenni; a könyvtár összes könyve mágikusan védett.

– Ó, micsoda megkönnyebbülés, ez igazán réginek látszik! – kiáltott fel Harry. – És nehéz is… – motyogta, amikor megpróbálta felemelni az említett könyvet.

– Többet kellene edzened, Harry – fedte meg őt játékosan a fiatalember. _Bár ez nem is rossz gondolat _– vélte.

– És miről szól a másik könyv? – kérdezte Harry, figyelmen kívül hagyva a javaslatot.

– Az egy kis személyes kutatás; valami, ami szöget ütött a fejembe, miközben ma Minnie-vel beszéltünk. Amint valami pontosat tudok, azonnal elmondom neked – válaszolt Perselus az előtte fekvő fekete, bőrkötéses könyvre pillantva.

– Rendben – egyezett bele készségesen Harry, tudva, hogy előbb vagy utóbb úgy is meg fogja tudni. – Pers? – kérdezte rövid szünettel később.

– Igen?

– Eljönnél velem, hogy kicsivel még jobban felfedezzük a kastélyt? – kérdezte a fiú félénken.

– Azt hittem, mostanra már láttad a legnagyobb részét… – jegyezte meg jókedvűen Perselus, mire a kisfiú elpirult.

– Még mindig ott a pince, amit nem láttam, a keleti szárny és a torony, és tudtad, hogy a nyugati szárnyat épp most újítják fel? – kérdezte levegőt se véve Harry.

– Tehát a kastély összes többi részét már végigjártad? – Perselus kuncogva vonta fel a szemöldökét, és felettébb kételkedett benne, hogy a gyereknek volt ideje mindent felfedezni. – Ugye tudod, hogy csak vicceltem? – Harry résnyire húzta a szemét, hogy megpróbáljon szigorúan nézni, ám próbálkozását kudarcra ítélte kicsit lebiggyedő ajka, ami feltűnt a fiúcska duzzogó arcán.

– Hagyom, hogy játsszon még egy kicsit a könyvtárban, de aztán muszáj lesz velem tartania, mister! – jelentette ki remekül utánozva Molly Weasleyt, amitől Perselus nevetésben tört ki, és példáját hamarosan Harry is.

– Jól van, rendben, te nyertél! – adta meg magát Perselus, kitörölve a nevetés könnyeit a szeméből. – Csak hadd nézzek kicsit körbe, hátha találok még valamit, amire szükségem van. Te is megteheted ugyanezt – mondta a bájitalmester tökéletesen feleslegesen, mivel Harry már el is indult a legközelebbi könyvespolc felé, és az alsó sorokban álló könyvek címeit bogarászta. – Ha találsz olyan témát, ami érdekel, de nem éred el a könyvet, csak szólj! Ó, még egy dolog! – szólt Perselus, mintha csak most jutott volna az eszébe. Belenyúlt a zsebébe, és kivette belőle Harry pálcáját. A kisfiú szeme komikusan nagyra tágult. – Ameddig itt vagy, nálad is lehet, de ne próbálj ki új varázslatot nélkülem, vagy anélkül, hogy tudnék róla – mondta nyomatékosan, miközben Harry kinyújtott kezébe tette a pálcát.

– Megígérem, Pers! – válaszolt az izgatott fiúcska, áhítatos arccal bámulva a pálcáját. Perselus nevetve nézte, ahogy a gyerek gyakorlatilag elszökdécselt. Harrynek a mágiához való hozzáállása enyhén szólva üdítő volt. Érdekelte, hogy minden megvalósulási formájában – nos, talán a jóslástan kivételével, de akkor is – előítélet nélkül megtanulja az alapokat, hogy aztán eldöntse, akar-e róla többet tudni. Fiatal kora ellenére is megértette, hogy a mágiát teljes egészében szemlélje, és Perselust önkéntelenül is büszkeség töltötte el a tudatra, hogy ő volt az, aki értelmet nevelt a fiúba; Harry úgy fog felnőni, hogy tud önállóan gondolkozni, és ez a legjobb dolgok egyike, amit kívánhatott neki.

Perselus figyelme a felső szintre irányult, és ismét megmászta a lépcsőket; nagyon érdekelte, miért gondolta Minnie úgy, hogy Harry és ő egy család. A gondolatra lágy mosoly tűnt fel az arcán. _Imádom a mágiát_ – gondolta magában, és erősen ellenállt a késztetésnek, hogy füttyentsen egyet, miközben megindult a lentről kinézett könyvespolc irányába.

Harry eközben rengeteg könyvcímet elolvasott; minden témakörben talált könyveket, amik csak eszébe jutottak, és lassan kezdett szédülni a megerőltetéstől, hogy egyet kiválasszon. Végül néhány perc körbe-körbekóborlás után Harry úgy döntött, megfogja a legnagyobb könyvet, amit talál, és onnan indul. Egy puha, barna színű, bőrkötéses kötetre esett a választása, amelynek borítóját belekarcolt legendás lények díszítették, és _a Háború művészete 2. Kötet: Csatákban használt legendás lények_ címre hallgatott. Mivel korábban még sosem került a kezébe stratégiáról szóló könyv, a zöld szemű varázsló csaknem azonnal belemélyedt az olvasásba. Nem is annyira az olvasott szöveg keltette fel a figyelmét, hanem a képek: gyönyörűen megrajzolt képek a mezőn mozgó katonákról, amint csatára készülődnek, és támadásra felkészülő, felsorakozott legendás lényekről, mint a hippogriffek és a trollok. Jó tizenöt percet töltött azzal, hogy a könyv által javasolt taktikát tanulmányozza, és már épp arra készült, hogy másik témakör után néz, amikor úgy döntött, lapoz még egyet a könyvben.

A szeme elkerekedett álmélkodásában. A könyv következő fejezete olyan lények tenyésztéséről szólt, amelyeket az egyik legnagyobb nyereségnek tartottak csatamezőkön. Harry még sosem hallott róluk korábban, és a szöveg is azt állította, hogy ritka lényekről van szó. Néhány másodpercre abbahagyta az olvasást, és helyette a könyvben mozgó képeket nézte. Ott, a két hátsó lábára ágaskodva egy harci unikornis látszott. A harci unikornisok – ellentétben a normális egyszarvúkkal – sötét színűek voltak, feketék vagy sötétbarnák, legalábbis a könyv ilyennek írta le őket, és fehér színű testvéreiknél jóval magasabbak. Noha az egyszarvú önmagában is káprázatos teremtmény, mégsem ez keltette fel Harry figyelmét. Nem, a gyermek tekintetét a következő fogta meg: az unikornisnak azon az oldalán, ami látható volt, a hátsó láb a jobb felső részén egy lágy ezüstös ragyogás látszott. Egy szimbólum ezüstös csillanása.

– Pers! – kiáltott fel Harry, miközben felkapta a könyvet, és rohanni kezdett felfelé a lépcsőn, olyan gyorsan szedve a lépcsőfokokat, amilyen gyorsan csak a lába bírta. Másodpercek alatt felért a második szintre, ahol szemtől szembe találta magát egy riadt Perselus Pitonnal, aki a kezében tartotta a pálcáját, és szemével halálfalók után kutatott.

– Mi történt, Harry? – kérdezte Perselus, amikor megbizonyosodott róla, hogy nem állnak támadás alatt. – Jól vagy? – Letérdelt a gyerek elé, hogy alaposabban szemügyre vegye őt, és meggyőződjön arról, hogy sértetlen.

– Jól vagyok, Pers! – nyugtatta meg Harry a mostanra összezavarodott professzort.

– Akkor miért kiabáltál? – kérdezte, és persze közben rádöbbent, hogy Harry egyáltalán nem látszik rémültnek.

– Nézd! – mutatott a nyitott könyvre. Perselus félig szórakozott, félig ingerült pillantással mérte végig a fiút.

– Egy könyv miatt ijesztettél félig halálra? – kérdezte mosolyogva, ám a következő pillanatban pontosan ugyanúgy elkerekedett a szeme, mint Harrynek, amikor néhány pillanattal korábban észrevette a jelképet.

– Látod? – kérdezte Harry izgatottan. – Szerinted mi ez?

– Azt mondanám, hogy egy szimbólum… – mormogta Perselus, miközben a pillantása már a szövegre szegeződött, hogy magyarázatot próbáljon keresni. És pár másodperccel később meg is találta, bár a meglepődésén nem segíthetett. – Ezt hallgasd meg! – Harry bólintott, és megvárta, amíg Perselus megköszörüli a torkát.

– _A harci unikornisok, amellett, hogy a legmegbízhatóbbak a csatákhoz használt lófélék között, látszólag rendelkeznek a képességgel, hogy közeli kapcsolatot alakítsanak ki a lovasukkal, létrehozzanak egy barátsághoz hasonló köteléket. Olyan esetekben, ahol a varázsló vagy boszorkány szimbólumra tett szert, elég gyakran előfordult, hogy az egyszarvún is feltűnt annak a bizonyos jelképnek a másolata, ami kettőjük között létrejött köteléket szimbolizálta. Mire ez a könyv megíródott, már senki sem tudta megmondani, mindez hogyan is volt lehetséges, de nagy általánosságban úgy vélték, hogy a folyamat valamiféle szertartás eredménye volt. _– Perselus abbahagyta az olvasást, és felvont szemöldökkel Harryre nézett.

– Szuper! – jelentette ki Harry. – Gondolod, hogy van itt valamerre egy könyv a harci unikornisokról? – kérdezte Harry egyenesen Perselus szemébe nézve.

– Elképzelhető – biccentett Perselus. – Számíts rá, hogy ugyanilyen régi, mint ez – jegyezte meg, miközben szkeptikusan végigmérte azt a kötetet, amit Harry hozott ide neki. – Tudod mit? Miért nem megyünk körülnézni a pincében, és kérjük meg Minnie-t, hogy jelöljön ki egy házimanót, aki majd megkeresi az összes harci unikornisokról szóló könyvet? – vetette fel a fiatal tanár. – Nekünk egy örökkévalóságba telne, ha magunk próbálnánk megtalálni, és nem tudok magamhoz hívni egy könyvet anélkül, hogy tudnám a címét.

– Nem tudsz csak úgy magadhoz hívni mindent, ami alapjában összefügg vele? – kérdezte Harry némi megfontolás után. Perselus elmosolyodott a kérdésen; valamit határozottan jól csinál a fiú nevelésével kapcsolatban.

– Megtehetném, de ez a könyvtár zsúfolásig van olyan könyvekkel, amelyek ezer vagy talán még több évvel korábban íródtak. Még néhány tekercset is találtam ott hátul – magyarázta a férfi. – Tudomásom szerint a harci unikornisokat a tizenötödik század elejéig használták a csatákban; el tudod képzelni, hány és hány könyv lehet ebben a könyvtárban, ami említést tesz róluk?

– Sok? – kérdezte a kisfiú vigyorogva

– Sok – helyeselt Perselus kuncogva. – Sokkal jobb megkérni valakit, aki már tudja, hogy mi hol van itt. – Harry rábólintott, Perselus pedig magához szólította Minnie-t, aki azonnal odahívott egy idősebb, Watt nevű házimanót. Elmagyarázták neki, hogy mit keresnek, és arra kérték, hogy bármilyen harci unikornisokról szóló könyvet talál, azt küldje Harry szobájába, míg azokat a könyveket, amiket Perselus magának gyűjtött össze, az kerüljön az ő lakosztályába. Miután mindkét manónak megköszönték a segítséget, a két varázsló élénk beszélgetésbe merülve elhagyta a könyvtárat.

– A harci unikornisok szuperek! – kiáltott fel a zöld szemű gyerek, miközben a folyosón lefelé haladtak. – Hogyhogy még sosem hallottam eddig róluk?

– Hát, mivel már nem használják őket a csaták során, nem is tenyésztik őket Angliában. – Egy ideig tűnődött még, aztán hozzátette: – Igazából egész Európában nem tenyésztik már őket; úgy hiszem, Közép-Európában él még néhány vad harci unikornis, de az egyetlen hely, amiről hallottam, hogy még a mai napig tenyésztik őket, az az Arab-félsziget. Hallottam néhány pletykát Marokkóról is, de akár igazak ezek, akár nem, nem exportálják őket. – Harry hüledezve hallgatta a férfit.

– Úgy szeretnék látni egyet… – jegyezte meg a gyermek álmodozó hangon. – És úgy szeretnék egy nap utazni. Tudod, még sosem jártam Anglián kívül – tette hozzá vágyakozón. Perselus megtorpant, és tágra nyílt szemmel meredt a fiúra. Emlékezete visszaidézte azt az időt, amikor Harrynél nem sokkal volt idősebb, az első, roxforti tanévét követő nyarat.

_Egy fekete hajú fiú és egy ragyogó, zöld szemű vörös hajú lány ült egymás mellett a tónál, és izgatottan beszélgettek._

– _Miután befejezem az iskolát, a Minisztériumban szeretnék dolgozni – mondta a lány. – Tudom, hogy még túl korai, de olyan sokat hallottam a Bűbáj részlegükről!_

– _És az egész iskola tisztában van vele, hogy mennyire imádod a bűbájtant! – tette hozzá a fiú mosolyogva._

– _És te mit szeretnél csinálni az iskola után, Perselus? Auror, vagy valami hasonló leszel? – kérdezte a lány._

– _Nem tudom, Lils – válaszolt a fiú, miközben szórakozottan nézett a tóra. – Egy nap szeretnék utazni. Tudod, még sosem hagytam el az országot._

– Pers? – Harry aggódva nézte a bájitalmestert. – Pers, jól vagy?

– Igen… – A fiatalember elmélázott, aztán mosolyogva Harryre tekintett. – Igen, jól vagyok, kölyök. Csak emlékeztettél egy fiúra, aki ugyanezekről álmodott, amikor hasonló korú volt, mint te. – Harry meglepődve nézett fel rá.

– Kire?

– Rám – válaszolt Perselus, és elkomolyodva Harry szemébe nézett. – Ígérem neked, hogy fogsz utazni. Esküszöm, hogy elviszlek világot látni – mondta ünnepélyesen, jól ismerve a terhet, amit Harrynek a jövőben cipelnie kell; gondoskodni fog róla, hogy a fiú a legteljesebb életet élje. Harry csak kifejezéstelen arccal bámult rá, mielőtt az életet is kiszorító erővel megölelte őt.

– Kösz, apu – felelte a gyermek a könnyeivel küzdve.

– Ne is említsd, Harry – legyintett Perselus, megérezve az immár ismerős melegséget a mellkasában. – Mostanában borzasztó sokat köszöngetsz nekem.

– Okkal – jelentette ki Harry, újfent kuncogásra késztetve a férfit.

– Ami pedig a harci unikornisokat illet, nos, azt nem ígérhetem meg, hogy mutatok neked egyet, de megtaníthatlak lovagolni. – Harry felkapta a fejét, és elképedve nézett Perselusra.

– Te tudsz lovagolni?

– Az anyám tanított meg rá még mielőtt meghalt, és a családja úgy gondolta, hogy én nemkívánatos személy vagyok ott – közölte a férfi lágy mosollyal. – Tudod, hogy a kastélynak vannak istállói, igaz? – kérdezte a fiút, akinek a szeme aznap már sokadik alkalommal kerekedett el.

– Lovakkal? – kérdezte, mire a férfi felkacagott.

– Harry, az istállókban szokás lovakat tartani.

– Hát, a Potter kúriának is vannak istállói, de az apám azt mondta, hogy utoljára az ő nagyapja tartott benne lovakat – vágott vissza Harry, és Perselus észrevette, hogy a fiú Jamest nem „apunak", hanem a sokkal formálisabb „apámnak" szólította. A szíve kicsit megugrott erre a célzásra, de próbálta figyelmen kívül hagyni.

– Micsoda helypocsékolás – jelentette ki mosolyogva. – Nos, a _mi_ istállónkban vannak lovak, és természetesen a rendelkezésedre állnak. Bármikor elkezdhetjük a lovagló órákat, amikor csak akarod. – Kijelentésére szikrák gyúltak a fiú szemében. – És jobb, ha megnézem, hogy kijavították-e már a kviddicspályát… – A mondatot nyitva hagyva ismét elindult, és csak a szeme sarkából pislantott Harryre.

– Neked van kviddicspályád? – kérdezte a gyerek izgatottan.

– A Potter kúriában is van egy – emlékeztette őt somolyogva a férfi.

– Igen, de én még sosem használtam – magyarázta Harry. – Apám és Sirius idén júliusban megtanították Adriant, hogyan kell repülni, de engem meg sem kérdeztek, hogy én is meg akarok-e tanulni. – Elpirult, és a lábát kezdte el nézegetni, miközben Perselus egy halk káromkodást eresztett meg.

– Szeretnél megtanulni, Harry? – kérdezte előre tudva a választ.

– Persze – válaszolt a fiú, és próbált nem izgatottnak látszani.

– Akkor majd azt is megtanítom neked – jelentette ki Perselus, és a most mosolygó Harry felé fordult. – Ideje elkezdenem, hogy én magam is élvezzem a kviddicset.

– Komolyan mondod?

– Nem vagyok mindig komoly? – tette fel Perselus a költői kérdést, fölényes tónust színlelve. Harry felnevetett, mire a fekete szemű férfi gratulált magának, amiért jobb kedvre derítette a gyereket. Ismét a várról kezdtek el beszélgetni, arról, hogy mennyi különféle újjáépítési folyamat zajlik. Perselus elmagyarázta, hogy átépíti a nyugati tornyot, ami az építmény legmagasabb tornya, hogy utána asztronómia leckékre használhassák, és így tovább. Egész gyorsan leértek a pincébe, és Perselus mutatni kezdte az utat, ahol emlékezete szerint a bájitallabor állt. Mosolya szélesebbé vált a látványra, és Harry „Tyűha!" felkiáltására.

A laboratórium sokkal nagyobb volt, mint amire számított; nem egészen olyan nagy, mint a roxforti, de ebbe nem is kellett húsz diáknak és az üstjeiknek elférni. Gyorsan körülnéztek, Perselus pedig képzeletbeli listát készített azokról a hozzávalókról, amiket szükséges megvenni, hogy feltölthessék a még üresen álló alapanyag tároló szekrényt. Miután alaposan megvizsgálták a helyiséget, elindultak, hogy felfedezzék a pince többi részét is. Találtak egy páncélos lovag öltözetet – Harry igaz örömére – és egy hatalmas, üres termet, amit valószínűleg gyakorlás céljára alakítottak ki_. Pontosan az, amire szükségünk van_ – gondolta Perselus. A várkastély nyilvánvalóan fel volt szerelve saját börtöncellákkal, és Harry képzelete ismét elszáguldott a csaták és a hősi tettek ideje felé. A délelőttöt azzal töltötték, hogy bejárták a kastélyt és annak környékét, amibe az is beletartozott, hogy meglátogatták az istállókat, ahol a vezető házimanó – egy félénk női manó, aki Millie-nek mutatkozott be – körülvezette őket, és megnevezte a pillanatnyilag itt tartózkodó nyolc lovat.

Már kora délutánra járt, mire a két varázslónak eszébe jutott, hogy enniük kellene. Minnie úgy döntött, miután gyanakodva szemrevételezte a két varázsló vékony testalkatát, hogy dupla adaggal eteti meg őket, mint amennyit általában enni szoktak. Evés után elhatározták, hogy aznap nincs helye semmiféle edzésnek, helyette inkább egy rövid, Abszol útra tett kirándulásra szavaztak, hogy megvegyék a bájital alapanyagokat és még néhány dolgot, amire Harrynek szüksége lesz az asztronómia leckéihez.

Perselus megpróbálta eldönteni, milyen teleszkóp illene legjobban Harryhez, miközben a fiú szórakozottan nézegetett néhány térképet, amelyek különböző csillagképeket ábrázoltak, amikor nekiment egy idős férfinak, aki látszólag ugyanolyan szórakozott volt, mint ő.

– Bocsánatot kérek, uram, nem vettem észre, hogy itt áll – mondta Harry jócskán elpirulva. A férfi kedvesen rámosolygott, majd elhessegette a bocsánatkérését.

– Semmi szükség a bocsánatkérésre, fiatalúr. Én sem láttam, hogy itt állsz – magyarázta. Harry ez idő alatt alaposan végigmérte a férfit. Az illető majdnem olyan öreg volt, mint amilyennek Dumbledore vagy Merlin látszott, barátságos, barna szeme és rövid, hófehér szakálla volt. Ugyanolyan fehér haját hosszan hordta, és a talárjával megegyező színű, világoszöld varázslósüveget viselt a fején. A férfi szeme felszikrázott, amikor észrevette, hogy a kisfiú szemügyre veszi őt. – Mondd csak, érdekel a csillagászat? Nagyon ritkán látni ilyen ennyi idős gyereket egy ilyen boltban.

– Igazából azért vagyok itt, hogy egy teleszkópot vásároljak – állította, és ismét elpirult.

– Tehát _érdekel_a csillagászat! – kiáltott fel a férfi, aztán nyugtalanul Harryre pillantott. A fiú nem látszott többnek hat, talán hét évesnél. – De egyedül vagy itt?

– Nem uram – rázta meg a fejét mosolyogva Harry. – Pers velem van – mondta, és Perselusra mutatott, aki épp a bolt tulajdonosával beszélt egy teleszkóppal kapcsolatban. A férfi felhúzta a szemöldökét a bemutatásra, de hagyta a dolgot elsiklani.

– Tehát érdekel a csillagászat – ismételte meg. – De hát hány éves vagy?

– Hét, uram – jelentette ki Harry, és kíváncsi, zöld szemével az agg varázslóra nézett. Nem akart a szükségesnél több információt kiadni, noha az idős férfit megbízhatónak érezte.

– Hét éves, és ez jobban érdekel, mint a kviddics! Ezt nézze meg az ember! – jegyezte meg a férfi kedélyesen.

– A kviddics is érdekel. Pers azt mondja, hogy egy mérföld széles kíváncsiságom van – magyarázta a gyerek mosolyogva, megnevettetve ezzel a férfit.

– Ah, a kíváncsiság! Olykor kellemetlen, de hol is lennénk nélküle? – kiáltott fel a férfi. – És sajnos manapság nagyon kevesek rendelkeznek kreatív kíváncsisággal; jó találkozni egy hasonlélekkel. – Harry halkan felnevetett a férfi szavaira. – De hol is hagytam a modorom – tűnődött fennhangon. – Nicholasnak hívnak. És téged?

– Én Harry vagyok, uram – válaszolt, és megrázta az idős varázsló kinyújtott kezét.

– Örvendek, hogy megismerhetlek, Harry – biccentett a férfi mosolygó szemmel.

– Nicholas! – Egy női hang hallatszott odakintről. Harry elfordult, és pillantása egy idős nő tekintetével találkozott, aki a férfival megegyező korúnak látszott. – Mit keresel már megint ebben a boltban? Több csillagtérképed van, mint amire valaha szükséged lesz!

– Ah! Ez a feleségem lesz – súgta cinkosan Nicholas. – Úgy hiszem, ez célzás arra, hogy induljak. Örülök, hogy találkoztunk, Harry – mondta mosolygó arccal Harrynek. – Van egy olyan érzésem, hogy még látjuk egymást. – Ezzel megfordult és elindult, maga után hagyva egy enyhén összezavarodott Harry Pottert, aki csak nézte a távozó férfit, mielőtt megrázta a vállát, és csatlakozott Perselushoz a pulthoz.

– Folyton abban a boltban vagy, Nicholas! – jegyezte meg az idős nő kedves mosollyal, miközben megpróbált bősz tekintettel nézni a férjére, aki mellett már oly sok évet leélt.

– Drága Perenelle-em, attól tartok, már túl öreg vagyok ahhoz, hogy változtassak a megszokott bohóckodásaimon – válaszolt Nicholas kedvesen.

– Ismerem ezt a nézést, Nicholas – jelentette ki a feleség, amikor észrevette férje elégedett tekintetét. – Ezúttal mit csináltál?

– Úgy néz ki, nagyon érdekes ismeretséget kötöttem, drágám – válaszolt, miközben a Foltozott Üst felé sétáltak. – Egy valóban nagyon érdekes.

* * *

És akkor egy kis magyarázat. Valamelyik korábbi fejezetnél érdekes kérdést vetett fel Lunalona a szimbólumokkal kapcsolatban, még pedig azt, hogy vajon Dumbledore-nak és Voldemortnak van-e ilyen szimbólumuk, és ha nincs, vajon miért nincs, hiszen nyilvánvaló, hogy a varázserejük megvan hozzá. Mivel a választ nem tudtam rá, megkérdeztem az íróját, és íme, a válasza:

„Harry az ő szimbólumát abban a pillanatban szerezte meg, amikor első ízben csapott össze Voldemorttal, és azért jelent meg rajta, mert a varázsereje sokkal ösztönösebb, mint az általában természetes. Nem azért, mert ő, kisgyerekként, erősebb volt Voldemortnál. Harry varázsereje sokkal természetesebben árad, mint a legtöbbeké, és nem is volt szüksége varázsigére sem, hogy megtegye azt. És bár mind Voldemort, mind Dumbledore határozottan elég erősek ahhoz, hogy jelképük legyen, a mágia nagyon homályos ezen a ponton. Harry a sajátját a varázsereje kirobbanó természete miatt szerezte, és Perselus csakis Harry révén jött rá, hogy léteznek ilyenek, úgy értelmezte, mint egy fokmérőt, ami képes szembeszállni a Sötét Jeggyel. Voldemort, ahogy én látom, nem igazán tanulmányozza a régi meséket, ha csak azok nem szolgálják az érdekeit (kutatott a horcruxok után, de egészen addig semmit nem tudott az ereklyékről, míg el nem fogta Ollivandert). Dumbledore Grindelwald utáni eset után valószínűleg ellene volt mindenféle egyedi megkülönböztetésnek… már ha egyáltalán tudott a jelképekről: ne felejtsük el, hogy azokat több mint egy évezrede nem használják már!

A véleményeket továbbra is szívesen fogadom én és az író is, aki jelezte, hogy nyugodtan tegyétek fel neki személyesen, vagy rajtam keresztül a kérdéseiteket, ő pedig megpróbál rájuk válaszolni.


	11. Novemberi eső

Novemberi eső

– _Drága Perenelle-em, attól tartok, már túl öreg vagyok ahhoz, hogy változtassak a megszokott bohóckodásaimon – válaszolt Nicholas kedvesen._

– _Ismerem ezt a nézést, Nicholas – jelentette ki a feleség, amikor észrevette férje elégedett tekintetét. – Ezúttal mit csináltál?_

– _Úgy néz ki, nagyon érdekes ismeretséget kötöttem, drágám – válaszolt, miközben a Foltozott Üst felé sétáltak. – Egy valóban nagyon érdekes ismeretséget!_

_Novemberhez képest meglepően napos az idő itt, a Felföldön_ – gondolta magában Harry Potter kora reggel, miközben a gondviselője kastélyának pincéje felé szökdécselt. Bár a nap bekukucskált az ablakon keresztül, ez nem csökkentette a kinti hideget, viszont kellemes változást jelentett a vég nélküli szürkeséghez képest, ami már több mint egy hete körülvette a kastélyt. A fiatal fiú könnyedén ugrabugrált végig a várkastély folyosóin, amit az elmúlt három, most már majdnem négy hónap során otthonnak nevezett.

Minden úgy történt, ahogy abban nyáron megegyeztek: Harry a hét öt munkanapjából hármat, plusz a hétvégéket Perselus házában töltötte, és senki nem tudta, hogy az a bizonyos ház már nem a Fonó sori lakhely volt. Harry is jobban szerette így; a dolgok szerinte kicsivel rosszabbra fordultak a Potter kúriában, már ha valakit érdekelt volna a tárgyban alkotott véleménye.

Azzal, hogy Adriannak sokkal több és szigorúbb edzésen kellett keresztülmennie, Harry azt vette észre, hogy mind kevesebb és kevesebb időt tölt a szülei jelenlétében. Persze nem bántak vele rosszul, vagy ilyesmi, ezt le kell szögezni, és mindig kapott tőlük levelet, ha két napnál tovább kellett távol maradniuk. Ám önkéntelenül is úgy érezte, hogy mindenből kihagyják őt, amikor ott állt a családi étkezőasztalnál, és hallgatta a történeteket arról, hogy miket látott Adrian, vagy hogy Sirius és az apja ismét végrehajtott egy új, izgalmas minisztériumi küldetést, amiről ő már csak azután szerzett tudomást, miután az egésznek vége lett. Igaz, _elvileg_ nem is lett volna szabad megbeszélniük az előtt, hogy az ügy befejeződött, de nem mulasztotta el a cinkos pillantásokat az apja és Adrian között, ami egyértelműen jelezte, hogy a testvére már amúgy is tudott mindenről.

És aztán ott voltak a történetek Adrian kiképzéséről; voltaképp azok voltak a legrosszabbak. Nem arról volt szó, hogy a többiek folyton-folyvást Adrian edzéséről beszéltek, dehogy. Inkább csak az zavarta, hogy félmondatokat ejtettek róla, mintha valami titokról lenne szó, amiről Harrynek nem szabad tudnia. Ezért persze nem tudta hibáztatni Adriant, mivel az ikertestvére, aki néha észrevette Harry megbántott arckifejezését, ünnepélyesen megígérte, hogy mindenre megtanítja őt abban a pillanatban, amint elkezdik a roxforti tanulmányaikat. Ez lágy mosolyt hozott a zöld szemű varázsló arcára, és elég volt ahhoz, hogy megerősítse a döntésében, és engedje, hogy a testvére a világ összes kiképzését megkaphassa.

És ha már szóba került a kiképzés – gondolta Harry egy nagyon jellegzetes vigyor kíséretében, amit attól a férfitól lopott el, akinek épp a keresésére indult –, az meglehetősen jól ment. Néhány nappal ezelőtt a varázsereje úgy ítélte meg, hogy a szimbólumához szerzett első jel mellé készen áll megkapni Sötét Varázslatokból is a „tanonc" jelzést. Harryt finoman szólva megdöbbentette, amikor Perselus lefordította neki újonnan elsajátított rúnajelét, mivel ő az élete árán sem volt képes emlékezni, hogy valaha is gyakorolt volna akár egyetlen varázslatot is, amit sötétnek jellemeztek. A bájitalmester kifejezéstelen arccal mérte végig a hirtelen pánikba eső, tiszteletbeli fiát, mielőtt kacagásban tört ki. Beletelt néhány percbe, mire eléggé kijózanodott ahhoz, hogy el tudja magyarázni Harrynek, hogy a varázserő nem tesz különbséget sötét varázslatok és sötét varázslatok kivédése között, mivel ez csak egy viszonylag modern fogalom, amit a Minisztérium arra használt, hogy elkülönítse az általuk sötétként minősített varázslatokat azoktól, amelyek használatát betiltották.

Harry elmosolyodott, amikor eszébe jutott az apunak hívott férfi. Boldogan idézte fel a kastélyban eltöltött néhány örömteli pillanatát; például azt a meglepetéspartit, amit a kastélyban eltöltött első hónapos évfordulójuk alkalmából rendezett meg Perselusnak. Harry – elismerten egész trükkösen viselkedett – egészen addig a pontig elment, hogy rávette az összes házimanót, hogy maradjanak csendben, míg végül három nappal a tényleges dátum előtt összegyűjtötte az összes meglepetést, amire szüksége volt a mutatványhoz. Megkérte Minnie-t, hogy süssön egy tortát, és az összes zsebpénzét arra költötte, hogy két jegyet vásároljon – Perselusnak és magának – a Hollyheadi Hárpiák és a Tutshili Tornádók közötti kviddicsmeccsre, amit pont az egyhónapos évfordulójuk napján játszottak. Perselus teljesen lemerevedett a döbbenettől, amikor aznap belépett a nappaliba; Harry hatalmas betűkkel kiírta egy transzparensre, hogy „Otthonom a kastélyom!", és magát – mondván, ez ugyanolyan jó gyakorlás a levitációs bűbájra, mint bármi más! – a falra lebegtette.

Aztán ott volt egy másik alkalom szeptember elején, amikor Perselus elmagyarázta neki, milyen projekten dolgozott épp. Nyilvánvaló, hogy a sok beszélgetés arról, hogy ő és Harry egy család, felkeltette a férfi érdeklődését, így némi kutatásba kezdett, és rájött: a mágia sosem szűnik meglepni őt! Kiderült, hogy aznap, amikor Harry először apunak nevezte őt, a mágiájuk magától működésbe lépett és elvégzett egy szertartást, amit Perselus magyarázata szerint már csaknem egy évezrede nem használtak a gyakorlatban.

E ponttól kezdve a fiú a szemét forgatva emlékezett vissza Perselus reakciójára. A bájitalmester úgy gondolta, hogy Harry mágnesként vonzódik mindenféle ősi mágiához, és nagyon teátrális arccal mondta és mondta a magáét – egészen sikeresen tartott volna igényt egy Shakespeare színdarab szerepére –, előre megjósolva, hogyan végzi majd idős varázslóként, hosszabb szakállal, mint Dumbledore-é és Merliné együttvéve, egy toronyba zárva, miközben vég nélkül könyveket és csillagászati térképeket tanulmányoz majd. Ez volt az a nap, amikor Harry felfedezte, mennyire nehéz is szembeszállni Perselus Pitonnal, hogy ha az a teljes erejét latba vetve leírja, pontosan hogyan is fog kinézni Harry százötven évesen, és még a feltételezett szakállt is részletesen lefesti.

Visszatérve azonban a rituáléra; kiderült, hogy a mágiájuk reagált egymásra, és létrehozott egy, Perselus szavai szerint, speciális családi köteléket, amit úgy neveztek, hogy _Unum Genus Vinculum._ Ez a kötelék még akkoriban volt használatban, amikor a kastélyuk eredetileg épült. Abból a célból alkalmazták, hogy egy felnőtt védelme alá helyezzenek egy gyereket, és a szóban forgó felnőtt mágikus értelemben a harmadik szülővé váljon arra az esetre, ha a gyerek családját egy háború vagy egy ostrom során megölik. Nem volt törvényes kötelék vagy ilyesmi, épp ezért nem is jelent meg a Minisztérium nyilvántartásaiban, ám a mágia apa és fiúként ismerte el őket. Ez olyan titoknak minősült, amit mindkét varázsló kincsként őrzött.

És most Harry úton volt, hogy megtalálja tiszteletbeli apját, aki ismételten kihagyta a reggelit, mivel beleveszett a tanulmányaiba. Perselus jó ember lévén, na, nem mintha ezt elhitte volna magáról, egy új kutatásba kezdett, miután majdnem két héttel korábban tanúja lett egy jelenetnek a Potter kúriában.

_Csütörtök délután volt, és Harry indulásra készen állt, hogy távozzon a család házából. Épp egy könyvet olvasott, miközben arra várt, hogy Perselus megérkezzen a hop-hálózaton keresztül. A lángok zölden fellobbantak, mire a fiú a kandalló fölötti órára pillantott; Perselus mindig időben érkezett, de a találkozójukig még tíz perc volt hátra, és Harry bizton tudta, hogy aznap délután tanári értekezletet tartanak a Roxfortban. És valóban, nem Perselus lépett ki a lángok közül, hanem a rendezetlen ruházatú, fáradt kinézetű Remus Lupin._

– _Szia, Harry! – köszöntötte a vérfarkas a fiút, aki sietve letette a kezében tartott könyvet és felállt a székről, hogy köszöntse a férfit._

– _Ó, helló, Holdsáp! – üdvözölte őt Harry, miközben alaposan szemügyre vette a férfi szeme alatti sötét karikákat. Remus csupán huszonnyolc éves volt, de koránál jóval öregebbnek látszott, és a hajában már megjelentek az első ősz hajszálak. Aznap délután különösen fáradtnak tűnt, és Harry az asztronómia tanulmányai nélkül is sejthette, hogy miért: előző éjszaka telihold volt._

– _Itthon van James? – kérdezte a férfi, miközben a szemét dörgölve leült a kanapéra._

– _Nincs, a szüleim és Adrian elugrottak az Abszol útra, hogy megejtsenek egy utolsó pillanatban eszükbe jutó vásárlást; szükségük volt valamire a holnapi edzéshez, de fogalmam sincs, hogy mi az. – Remus bólintott és fáradtan felsóhajtott, amitől a kisfiúnak elszorult a szíve. Utálta azt a tortúrát, amin a férfinek minden hónapban keresztül kellett mennie; nagyszerű ember volt, és egész biztosan nem érdemelte meg ezt sok szenvedést. És amikor visszagondolt a történetre, amit arról hallott, hogyan vált belőle vérfarkas, úgy érezte, szeretné lenyomozni azt a Fenrir alakot, és tanítani neki egy jó kis leckét. Talán egy nap meg is fogja tenni!_

– _Akkor megvárom_

– _Szeretnéd, hogy hozzak neked inni valamit? – kérdezte a fiú aggódva._

– _Egy kis víz jólesne – ismerte be a vérfarkas._

– _A víz tényleg jólesik, de én valami erősebbre gondoltam – mosolygott rá Harry, amire Remus meglepetten felkapta a fejét. – Nem akarlak megsérteni, Holdsáp, de pocsékul nézel ki. – A férfi örömtelenül kuncogott egy sort, de bólintott._

– _Nem sértődtem meg. – Harry elmosolyodott, és szólította Gust, a Potter család egyik házimanóját a kettő közül, és kért tőle egy pohár Lángnyelv whiskyt meg egy tábla tejcsokoládét, amitől Remus elismerően kuncogni kezdett. – Jó látni, hogy a Potter családban valaki felfogta a csokoládé fontosságát – jelentette ki a borostyán szemű férfi._

– _Remus, ha egy dolgot tanultam tőled, az az, hogy minden jobb egy darab csokoládé után! – És mintha ez lett volna a jel, Gus egy pukkanó hang keretében felbukkant, és átnyújtotta a fáradt férfinak a kért dolgokat. Remus felsóhajtott és némán belekortyolt az italába, miközben Harry csendben ült, időt adva neki a pihenésre. Néhány perccel később a kandallóban ismét zölden lobbantak a lángok, melyek közül kilépett a fekete köpenyt – Perselus mindig feketét viselt a Roxfortban – viselő professzor. Pillantása azonnal Harryt kereste, mielőtt kiszúrta a kanapén ülő Remus megroskadt alakját._

– _Jó napot, Harry, Lupin – köszönt monoton hangon, megjátszva a szigorú bájitalmestert, amikor harmadik személy is tartózkodott velük egy helyiségben. Remus felemelkedett, hogy kezet nyújtson neki, amit Perselus tétovázás nélkül elfogadott. A férfi a három életben lévő Tekergő közül – Peter Pettigrew-t messzemenőkig halottként kezelték – egyedül Remusszal bánt tisztelettel. Harry tudott a csínyről, amit az apja és Sirius kísérelt meg elkövetni Perseluson iskoláskorukban, meglepő módon nem az áldozatnak szánt illetőtől, hanem a vérfarkastól. Remus ugyanis aggódott, hogy Perselus előítélettel kezeli majd Harryt a férfi és az apja között fennálló, hosszú életű viszálykodás miatt, és azt akarta, hogy Harry tudja, hogyan is kezdődött az egész. A fiúcska gyorsan biztosította őt, hogy az elfogultság nem téma, és bölcsen tartózkodott felfedni bármiféle ismeretet azokról az érzésekről, amiket sejtése szerint Perselus az édesanyja iránt érzett._

– _Neked is jó napot, Perselus! – köszöntötte Remus a tanárt egy fáradt, de udvarias mosollyal. – Felteszem, azért jöttél, hogy elvidd Harryt, igaz?_

– _Igen – válaszolt Perselus tömören, miközben Remus visszaült a kanapéra, és sóhajtva ismét megdörzsölte a szemét, elszalasztva az aggódó pillantást, ami feltűnt a fekete ruhás férfi arcán. – Készen állsz indulni, Potter? – kérdezte ahelyett, hogy megjegyzést tett volna._

– _Igen, professzor – felelte Harry egy vigyorral, tovább játszva a színjátékot. A vérfarkas mindebből semmit nem vett észre. Elköszöntek a férfitól, és a hoppon át visszatértek Perselus irodájába, majd onnan a kastélyba._

– _Lupin borzasztóan nézett ki – jegyezte meg Perselus, amikor kiléptek a hatalmas előcsarnokba._

– _A telihold utáni első nap – emlékeztette őt Harry. – Hacsak nem áll elő valaki a Farkasölőfűnél sokkal tartósabb megoldással, három napon át minden hónapban így fog kinézni. Talán tovább. Perselus megtorpant a konyhába menet – értelmetlen lett volna az étkezőben enni, ahol az asztal akkora volt, hogy akár negyvennél is több ember is könnyedén leülhetett mellé –, és Harry egy eltökélt arckifejezést látott meg rajta, amikor visszafordult. – Pers… – kezdte, miközben az újonnan felgyúlt lángot figyelte az ifjú bájitalmester szemében._

– _Kiváló pontra világítottál rá, Harry – jelentette ki a férfi egyszerűen, majd fekete köpenye örvénylő mozdulatával távozott. Harrynek még sikerült látni őt, amikor felment az előcsarnok – beismerten kétségtelenül lélegzetelállító – kétszárnyú lépcsőjén, könnyedén kitalálva, hogy a könyvtárba igyekszik. Nem létezik olyan erő a világon, amely képes lenne versenyre kelni egy eltökélt Perselus Pitonnal – vélte Harry, majd vállat vonva folytatta az útját a konyha felé. Valami azt súgta neki, hogy aznap este a férfi dolgozószobájába kell vinnie Perselus vacsoráját._

– _Jó estét, Harry gazda – üdvözölte őt Minnie, amint belépett a konyhába. – Perselus gazda nem érkezett meg önnel, uram? – kérdezte a manó nyugtalanul._

– _Ó, dehogynem – válaszolt a fiúcska szórakozottan. – Csak előbb muszáj volt felkeresnie a könyvtárat._

– _Minden rendben van, uram? – kérdezte a házimanó összezavarodva._

– _Igen, Minnie – nyugtatta meg őt mosolyogva Harry. – De attól tartok, egy szörnyet alkottam. _

És ez volt az oka, hogy Harry ismételten azon kapta magát, hogy a pince felé lépdel, emlékeztetve Perselust, hogy a túléléshez muszáj ennie. Kettőt kopogott a bájitallabor ajtaján.

– Gyere be, Harry – hangzott fel a bájitalmester hangja. Harry kinyitotta az ajtót, és kedvesen Perselusra mosolygott, aki épp a szabványos Farkasölőfű főzetet készítette egy üstben. – Jó reggelt, Harry – mondta az idősebb varázsló oda se figyelve.

– Neked is jó reggelt, Pers! – érkezett a fiú szórakozott köszöntése. – Borotválkoznod kell – jegyezte meg, amikor észrevette a háromnapos borostát a férfi arcán. – És reggelizni, ha már benne vagy, még mielőtt Minnie levadász téged, és erővel megtöm. – Ez a megjegyzés végre megtörni látszott a férfi koncentrálását.

– Megint kihagytam a reggelit, igaz? – kérdezte, miközben szégyenlősen megdörzsölte a tarkóját.

– A nap legfontosabb étkezése, ahogy arra Minnie sosem mulaszt el emlékeztetni – jelentette ki Harry nevetve. A két varázsló hatalmas szórakozására Minnie az elmúlt hónapokban magára vállalta Perselus és Harry személyes tyúkanyójának szerepét. Mondani sem kell, hogy mindketten imádták a manó minden porcikáját. – És ma elvileg ki akartunk lovagolni a kviddics pályára, megnézni, hogyan alakulnak az újjáépítési munkák – emlékeztette őt Harry. Kiderült, hogy a Prince család utolsó három nemzedéke a négyből eldöntötte, hogy a kviddics haszontalan dolog, ezért hagyták, hogy a pálya romossá váljon. Ez, és a tény, hogy majdnem három és fél mérfölddel távolabb volt a kastélytól, remek mentséget jelentett a Prince-ek számára, hogy ne foglalkozzanak a pálya állapotával. És persze ugyanolyan tökéletes kifogással bírt Harry és Perselus számára, hogy kilovagoljanak oda. Perselus valóban betartotta az ígéretét, és amikor az idő engedte, a két varázsló körbelovagolta a birtok területét. A fiú kezdte mérhetetlenül élvezni ezeket a pillanatokat, és rájött, született tehetsége van a lovagláshoz.

– Gondolom, tesztelnem kell a varázslatokat, amiket feltettek oda, igaz? – kérdezte Perselus, megpróbálva felidézni, pontosan miféle bűbájokról is volt szó. Úgy alakult, hogy nem csak magáról a területről kellett gondoskodni; egy csomó különleges bűbáj és védelem létezett, amiket egy kviddics pálya igényelt ahhoz, hogy tökéletes állapotban legyen.

– Aha. És boldog leszel, ha megtudod, milyen szép nap van odakint; egy árva felhő sincs a láthatáron.

– Az is valami – értett egyet Perselus. Egy órával később a két varázsló már a pálya felé lovagolt, miután Perselust alaposan megszidta a bosszús házimanó az elszalasztott reggeli miatt, és Harry igazi örömére büntetésből dupla adagot szolgált fel neki.

– És hány órakor keltél fel ma? – kérdezte Harry, miközben egymás mellett lovagoltak, elhaladva a birtokon levő tó egyik partja mentén.

– Úgy hiszem, néhány perccel napkelte előtt – ismerte be Perselus. – Elkapott egy hirtelen jött sugallat, vagy legalábbis akkor jó ötletnek gondoltam. – A férfi bosszúsan felsóhajtott. – Minden alapvető hozzávaló megvan; mégis biztos vagyok benne, hogy van valami, amit kihagyok. Bárcsak tudnám, hogy mi az.

– Ha bárki ki tudja találni, Pers, az te leszel – biztosította őt a fiú határozottan.

– Köszönöm a belém vetett bizalmadat, Harry – mosolygott rá Perselus. – De valóban úgy érzem, hogy a megoldás egyenesen ott van a szemem előtt, csak épp nem látom.

– Majd meglátod; négyévnyi intenzív tanulmányozásba telt kifejleszteni az eredeti Farkasölőfüvet, nem beszélve arról, vajon mennyi idő kelhetett hozzá, hogy maga a gondolat megfoganjon – jegyezte meg Harry, mire Perselus elvigyorodott.

– Látom, valaki itt tanulmányozta a bájitaltant.

– Én pedig azt mondom, valaki elfelejtette, hogy én magam is bájitaltanonc vagyok – állította Harry széles mosollyal.

– Szemtelen poronty – mondta neki kedvesen Perselus.

– Mit mondhatnék erre? – kérdezte Harry. – Biztosan jól neveltél! – kiáltott fel, gyorsabb mozgásra ösztökélve a lovát. A kuncogó Perselus hamarosan követte őt. Több mint egy tucat bűbájt helyezett el a nyergen, hogy biztosítsa, Harry nem esik le róla még akkor sem, ha egy troll próbálja őt kiütni a lóról a bunkósbotjával, de úgy tűnt, hogy a gyereknek nincs szüksége rájuk. Kacagva érték el a kviddics pályát, ahol Harry alaposan figyelt, miközben Perselus megmutatta neki, hogyan kell tesztelni a védőbűbájokat. Az igényelt varázslatok és bűbájok túlságosak előrehaladottak voltak még neki, de sosem árt tanulni az elméletet, ahogy arra Perselus emlékeztette őt. Miközben Perselus a pálya védelmét ellenőrizte, egyre többször kellett az ég felé néznie. És a folytonos égbolt felé tekintgetés emlékeztette őt arra a kegyetlen valóságra, mely szerint már késő őszre jár; ami amellett, hogy hideg és ködös szokott lenni – teljes mértékben kiszámíthatatlan is.

– Egy árva felhő sincs a láthatáron, mi? – kérdezte Harrytől jókedvűen.

– Amikor utoljára néztem, még nem is volt – állította ugyanolyan derűsen a kisfiú. Mindketten az időjáráshoz illően, jó melegen voltak felöltözve; Perselus meglepő, katonai stílusú felöltője Harryre is átragadt. Ám egyikük viselete sem volt vízálló, és a pajzsbűbájok sem nyújtottak teljes védelmet a fejük fölött kitörni készülő viharral szemben.

– Talán bölcs lenne visszatérni – javasolta a bájitalmester, miközben sietősen végzett a védőbűbájok ellenőrzésével. Harry csak bólintott egyetértése jeléül, és a lovak felé indult. Néhány perccel később már visszafelé tartottak, de úgy tűnt, a felhők megelőzik őket.

– Azt hiszem, ideje azoknak a víztaszító bűbájoknak, Pers – vetette fel Harry, amikor az első villám feltűnt a fejük fölött. Perselus előhúzta a pálcáját, majd mindketten megállították a lovaikat, hogy normálisan elvégezhesse a varázslatot. – Néha eltűnődöm, nem lenne-e jobb valami naposabb helyen élni; talán egy sivatagban? – kérdezte a fiú viccelődve, de Perselus nem reagált. Csak állt, látszólag megkövülten, miközben a szeme elkerekedett meglepődésében, és karját kinyújtva tartotta, mintha épp most kezdte volna meg a szükséges bűbáj kiszórását. – Pers? – kérdezte Harry összezavarodva. Mintha ez lett volna a jel, amire az égbolt várt, sűrű esőfüggöny zúdult rájuk, bőrig áztatva őket. Harry kezdett aggódni. Pers egyetlen izmát sem mozdította, a legkisebb reakciót sem mutatta a felhőszakadásra. Elméjében ugyanakkor kavarogtak a gondolatok.

_Sivatag_ – tűnődött Perselus, miközben gondolatai visszaszáguldottak a hozzávalók listájára, amiket a Farkasölőfű főzet javításának céljából fontolóra vett. Egy sivatag, a nagy, rendszerint műveletlen homokdűnéivel, ahol a növényvilág csupán néhány különleges faja honos. És ezen sivatagok egyikében él egy rendkívüli növény, egy ici-pici virág, egy kimondottan _ritka_ virág, ami csak nyáron virágzik, akkor, amikor a legelviselhetetlenebb a forróság. Nem volt a Farkasölőfű probléma tökéletes megoldása, ebben Perselus biztos volt. De a pokolba is, egy kezdet.

– Perselus? – Harry aggódó hangja nagyon távolról furakodott be a gondolatai közé. – Perselus!

– Jól vagyok, Harry. Igazából több mint jól! – A bájitalmester érezte, hogy miközben beszél, széles mosoly feszíti szét az arcát. – Csodálatosan érzem magam, és tudod mit? – kérdezte az elképedt gyerektől.

– Nem? – válaszolt Harry, és úgy nézett Perselusra, mintha annak elment volna az esze.

– Emlékszel, mit ígértem neked tavaly nyáron? Hogy elviszlek világot látni? – kérdezte, és észrevette, hogy zavara ellenére egy aprócska mosoly tűnik fel Harry arcán.

– Emlékszem.

– Úgy hiszem, be kell tartanom azt az ígéretet, nem gondolod? – kérdezte, majd elindult, hogy visszalovagoljon a kastélyba. – Gyere, Harry. Rengeteg a tennivalónk, és szükségem van a segítségedre! – szólt hátra Perselus, enyhén elfordítva a lovát, hogy a még mindig dermedten a lován ülő fiúra pillantson, teljesen figyelmen kívül hagyva a szakadó esőt. Harry mozgásra késztette a lovát, és a kastély felé vezető egész utat végigkuncogta. Ez újraírja minden idők legjobb zsarolási anyagát!


	12. Sivatagi homok

**12. fejezet**

**Sivatagi homok**

– _Úgy hiszem, be kell tartanom azt az ígéretet, nem gondolod? – kérdezte, majd elindult, hogy visszalovagoljon a kastélyba. – Gyere, Harry. Rengeteg a tennivalónk, és szükségem van a segítségedre! – szólt hátra Perselus, enyhén _

_elfordítva a lovát, hogy a még mindig dermedten a lován ülő fiúra pillantson, teljesen figyelmen kívül hagyva a szakadó esőt. Harry mozgásra késztette a lovát, és a kastély felé vezető egész utat végigkuncogta. Ez újraírja minden idők legjobb zsarolási anyagát!_

Perselus a dolgozószobájában ült, épp a közelgő utazásuk végső simításait nézte át, és az utazás_**uk**_ alatt természetesen magát és Harryt értette. Elmosolyodott, amikor eszébe jutott a fiú. El se tudta hinni, hogy már majdnem egy éve annak, hogy Harry gyakorlatilag hozzá költözött, és együtt kezdtek élni az anyja családjának kastélyában. Egyszerűen ez volt élete legjobb éve, egy olyan év, amiben rengeteg olyan dolog fordult elő, amit először csinált. Felnőtt életében először ünnepelte meg a születésnapját; felnőtté válása óta szintén először tartotta meg a karácsonyt. Arra a napra nagy szeretettel emlékezett vissza.

Harry természetesen a saját házukban töltötte a karácsony napját, de az ajándékbontás napján átjött, és sok nevetés és viccelődés közepette kicserélték az ajándékaikat. A kastély az alkalomhoz illően volt kidekorálva, egy hatalmas, feldíszített karácsonyfával, amit a bájitalmester csak azért vett meg, mert Harrynek sikerült lehízelegni őt a lábáról. A férfi elismerte, hogy a fa nagyszerűen nézett ki. Harry egy fényképezőgépet adott Perselusnak, azt állítva, épp ideje lenne néhány családi képet készíteni, a férfi pedig megvette a gyerek első seprűjét, egy Nimbus 1500-at, ami az akkori leggyorsabb modellnek számított. Harrynek így volt lehetősége megmutatni egy újabb tehetségét, ezúttal a repülésben. Perselus, aki lassan kezdte ismét felfedezni a játék iránti vonzódását, készségesen kijelentette, hogy Harryből tehetséges fogó lesz.

És nem ez volt az egyetlen terület, ahol Harry bebizonyította a képességeit; nagyszerű haladást értek el a mágikus kiképzésében is, és most, alig nyolcévesen, Harry megkapta a harmadik tanonci szimbólumát bűbájtanból. Na, nem mintha ez meglepte volna Perselust; Lily is mindig tehetséges volt ezen a téren. Lágyan elmosolyodott a fejlődésen, amin ő maga ment keresztül: végre elérte azt a pontot az életében, ahol szeretettel tudott visszaemlékezni a Lilyvel eltöltött idejére, és megszűnt az az égető fájdalom, ami eddig ezt kísérte. Meggyógyult.

Egy újabb mosoly kíséretében felállt a székről, és hagyta, hogy elméje visszakanyarodjon a tervezett utazásra és az útitársára; Harry tegnap töltötte be a nyolcadik születésnapját, ezért a Potter kúriában maradt, ahova a családja is hazatért, hogy a szokásos módon megünnepeljék az eseményt. A fiú utálta beismerni, de hiányzott neki a testvére; Perselus csupán elmosolyodott a gondolatra. Adrian közel sem volt annyira rossz, ezt el kellett ismernie, de nem tudta megérteni, hogy nem veszi senki észre, mekkora különbség van a feltételezett Fiú, Aki Túlélte és Harry között. Ha a családtagjai rászánták volna az idejüket, észrevették volna, milyen rendkívüli gyorsasággal szerzi meg a tudást a mágia bármelyik területéről, ami épp az útjába kerül. _Az igazat megvallva_ – vallotta be magának a bájitalmester –, _a magunk módján mi is mindent megtettünk azért, hogy eltitkoljuk az igazságot. Ügy lezárva_ – gondolta somolyogva a férfi, miközben megpillantotta magát egy tükörben.

Tavaly márciusban kemény téglába vágták a fejüket Harry kiképzésével kapcsolatban; a fiú elkezdte gyakorolni azokat a varázslatokat, amiket a Roxfort második évében tanítanak, és a jóval haladóbb bűbájok rengeteg energiát kivettek a gyerekből. A megoldás végül sokkal egyszerűbb lett, mint ahogy azt Perselus eredetileg gondolta volna, és meglepő módon Minnie szolgáltatta azt, amikor már vagy századjára jegyezte meg, mennyire vékony is a fiú. Harry teste egész egyszerűen nem volt elég erős ahhoz, hogy támogassa a varázserőközpontjából kiáradó mágiát. Perselus először arra gondolt, hogy megnöveli a fiú élelmiszeradagját, és nem engedi neki addig elhagyni az asztalt, amíg az utolsó falatot is el nem fogyasztja, de az semmit nem tett volna az erejével; hosszú távon nem akarta, hogy Harry szimplán felszedjen néhány kilót. Neki arra volt szüksége, hogy erősebb legyen.

A problémának azt a részét pedig az egyik őse, Sir Edwin oldotta meg, amikor belépett az északi képtárban levő egyik festményébe. Az öreg lovag egészen biztos volt abban, hogy az a módszer, amit ők használtak a gyerekek harci kiképzésében, még mindig használható. Amikor Perselus rákérdezett, hogy mégis milyen módszert használtak, Sir Edwin jóindulatúan közölte vele, hogy: „Ezek a mai fiatalemberek! Hát természetesen a kardvívó leckéket!"

Egy hét kutatást követően Perselus felfedezett a pincében egy szobrot – ugyanabban a helyiségben, amiben a varázslatokat gyakorolták. Létezett egy bűbáj, amitől a lovagszobor mozogni kezdett, és tanítani – ahogy ő nevezte – „a karforgatás képzőművészetét". Az említett képzőművészetbe az is beletartozott, hogy lengetni kellett a pallost körben a helyiségben, és Perselus gyorsan elhatározta, hogy Harry kiképzésének ebben a részében ő is aktívan részt vesz. Valahol eközben felfedezte, hogy egy olyan tanítási nap után, ami azzal végződik, hogy a diákok felrobbantják az osztálytermét, rendkívül kielégítő frusztráció levezetés, ha valamit megüt egy karddal.

A rengeteg vívólecke, lovaglás és kviddics edzés természetes velejárójaként Perselus étvágya is megnőtt, és hamarosan észre kellett vennie, hogy a teste kezd átalakulni; életében először izmot kezdett növeszteni, és határozottan egészségesebbnek látszott, mint valaha. A gond az volt, hogy tudta, ezzel a végén nem más figyelmét fogja felkelteni, mint Madam Pomfreyét, és akkor arra kényszerül majd, hogy olyan kérdésekre adjon választ, amiket jobb szeretett volna megválaszolatlanul hagyni. Kiderült, hogy a fedő és álcázó bűbájok nagyszerű befektetésnek bizonyulnak; amikor az iskolában vagy a kastélyon kívül volt, megváltoztatta a kinézetét olyanra, amilyen az iskolai év kezdetén volt. Félig-meddig biztos volt abban, hogy a diákjainak gondot okozna felismerni őt a fekete talárja és az elgyötört arcvonásai nélkül.

Harry persze teljes mértékben helytelenítette ezt, és csak akkor egyezett bele, amikor Perselus beadta a derekát, hogy elleplezze a magasságot, amire a fiú mostanában tett szert. Ez, kombinálva azzal, hogy semmilyen jelét nem mutatta a tudásának a családja felé, még Dumbledore-t is megtévesztette, aki sosem gondolt rá, hogy átnézzen azon, amit elvárásai szerint látnia kellett. A bájitalmester természetesen rendkívül óvatosan bánt a bűbájaival, úgy formálta azokat, hogy beleolvadjanak a saját természetes mágikus tulajdonságaiba, ám a valóság attól még az maradt, hogy Albus egyszerűen nem figyelt.

És most itt volt, mindenféle álca nélkül, és várta, hogy Harry megérkezzen, hogy elindulhassanak. A bájitalmester elégedetten elvigyorodott a gondolatra; mindig fel akarta keresni Marokkót. A váratlan szerencse úgy hozta, hogy az a virág, amit keresett, épp abban az országban volt megtalálható. Egész évben kutatott, és még néhány hétvégét is azzal töltött, hogy elugorjon Franciaországba – amit Harry jobban élvezett, mint ő, már ha az lehetséges –, hogy megtaláljon egy térképet annak a pontos helyével, amit keresett. Rá kellett szánnia az idejét, de minden, ami hiányzott, most már együtt volt.

Egy gyors pillantást vetett az órára, aztán elhagyta a dolgozószobáját, és elindult a szalonba, ahol Harry tizenöt percen belül elő fog bukkanni a hopp-kandallóból. Perselus már le is foglalta a szállásukat a helyszín közelében fekvő varázsló pihenőhelyen, és úgy döntött, hogy tíz nappal korábban mennek oda; elsősorban azért, mert jobb korábban a helyszínre találni és nem az utolsó másodpercben kutatni, másodsorban pedig azért, mert azt akarta, hogy Harry lásson egy keveset Marokkóból is. A fiú rendkívül sokat segített a kutatásában, hosszú éjszakákat volt fent vele a könyvtárban, még ha ez azt is jelentette, hogy a kanapén aludt, mialatt Perselus dolgozott. A férfi arra a megállapításra jutott, hogy mindketten megérdemelik a nyaralást.

Elérte a szalont, ahol a kandallóban égett a tűz, hogy fogadja Harryt. Perselus leült a sarokban álló pamlagra, és számba vette az összes dolgot, amiket magával akart vinni. Elégedetten, hogy minden megvan, ami szükséges, a lángokra fordította a figyelmét. Nem kellett sokáig várnia; a lángok hamarosan zöldre változtak, és a kandallóból egy rendkívül izgatott Harry Potter lépett ki.

– Indulhatunk máris? – kérdezte, miközben megölelte Perselust, aki visszaölelte őt, és ezzel egyidejűleg levette róla az álcázó bűbájt, az elfedett négy hüvelykkel megnövelve Harry magasságát.

– Téged is jó látni, Harry. És igen, köszönöm a kérdésed, remekül vagyok – jelentette ki Perselus közömbös hangon, amitől a fiú alaposan elpirult. – Ennyire izgatott vagy?

– Csak egy kicsit – ismerte be szégyenlősen Harry.

– És hogy válaszoljak a kérdésedre, egy órán belül indulunk zsupszkulccsal. – Harry várakozóan elmosolyodott.

– Szereztél minisztériumi engedélyt? – Nem volt titok köztük, hogy Harry már évek óta szeretett volna zsupszkulccsal utazni.

– Ha valaki engedélyt _kér_ a Minisztériumtól, akkor meg kell adni a zsupszkulcsot használók neveit és az ország elhagyásának az okát – magyarázta a férfi. – Szerencsére én tudom, hogyan kell egy enyhén illegális zsupszkulcsot készíteni, ami elvisz minket az úticélunkra anélkül, hogy meg kellene magyaráznom, miért próbálok szülői beleegyezés nélkül kicsempészni egy Pottert az országból – fejtette ki a bájitalmester egy igazán elégedett vigyor keretében, amitől Harry harsogó kacagásban tört ki.

– Pers, esküszöm, én nem fogok panaszkodni, amiért kicsempészel az országból – ígérte Harry, kitörölve a nevetés könnyeit a szeméből, miközben Perselus odanyújtotta neki a pálcáját. Úgy döntöttek, jobb, ha magával viszi vészhelyzet esetére, és csak arra. Az időt csevegéssel töltötték el; Harry beszámolt arról, hogy Adrian végre beismerte, hogy szüksége van szemüvegre, és az anyja meglepetésére, neki nincs – szerencsére úgy vélték, ez annak az eredménye, hogy Harry Lily szemét örökölte, ezért nem is kérdeztek többet.

A Potter család – egy főt leszámítva – ismét távozott a nyár hátralévő részére. Mármint Ronald Weasley, Arthur Weasley hatodik fia, ha Perselus jól emlékezett, rövid látogatása után. Ronald és Adrian a Minisztériumban találkoztak egy nap, és gyorsan összebarátkoztak. Harry maga is elismerte, hogy élvezte a fiú társaságát, még ha Ron kicsit megszállottja is volt a Chuddley Csúzliknak. Ami veszett ügy, ebben Perselus is egyetértett, mivel a csapat a tizenkilencedik század vége óta nem foglalt el más helyet a tabellán, csak az utolsót.

Az egy óra gyorsabban eltelt, mint ahogy gondolták volna, és a varázslók hamarosan azon kapták magukat, hogy egyik kezükkel a bőröndjüket szorongatják, míg a másikkal – zsupszkulcs gyanánt – egy régi palacsintasütőt.

– Három, kettő, egy… – számolt vissza Perselus, és Harry egy erős húzást érzett a köldöke mögött, mintha egy láthatatlan kéz húzná őt hátrafelé; kezével szorosan megragadta a bőröndjét és a zsupszkulcsot, amikor a világ forogni kezdett körülötte. Amikor ez az érzés látszólag alábbhagyott, Harry felkészítette magát, és súlypontját hátrébb helyezte, miközben az egyik lábát előrenyújtotta – ez egy olyan trükk volt, amit Perselus tanított neki, hogy ne pofára essen a landoláskor. Abban a pillanatban, amint szilárd talajt érzett a kinyújtott lába alatt, kinyitotta a szemét, és álmélkodva körülnézett; az első dolog, amit felfogott, az a hőség volt. Perselus persze figyelmeztette őt erre, de sosem számított ekkora forróságra. Tikkasztó meleg volt, és még a belélegzett levegő is forrónak érződött. A következő, amit észrevett, maga a környezet volt; agyonrepedezett sárga-vörös földön állt, ami a távolban homokba olvadt, amikor visszanézett. És amikor előre tekintett…

– Te csak várakban szállsz meg, vagy mi? – kérdezte Harry derűs hangon a bájitalmestertől. Előtte ugyanis egy Kasbah* állt, egy tökéletes állapotú marokkói fellegvár, melynek aranyszínű falai büszkén magasodtak egy gránit sziklafal tetején. Egy sekélyvizű folyó választotta el őket a vártól, és a környezet a pálmafákkal és a zöld bokrokkal éles kontrasztot alkotott a talaj vörös színével.

– Mit mondhatnék? – tette fel a költői kérdést Perselus. – Nevezz szentimentálisnak, de az otthonra emlékeztet.

– Oké, Mr. Szentimentális – mosolyodott el Harry. –_ Most_ már mehetünk? – Perselus kuncogva emelte a levegőbe a két bőröndöt egy pálcapöccintéssel. Lassan ballagtak a sivatagi napfényben, majd átkelve a folyó fahídján folytatták az útjukat a Kasbah felé.

– Mit mondasz, próbáljuk meg és vegyüljünk el kicsit a helyiek között? – kérdezte Perselus Harryre kacsintva. – Ebben a napsütésben semmi értelme megpróbálni a térkép nyomait követni. – Harry zavartan pillantott rá.

– Pers, ne vedd rossz néven, de most érkeztünk Skóciából. Lefogadom, ennek az országnak minden egyes lakója barnább, mint az egész családom együttvéve. És mi ketten? Minket még otthon is sápadtnak tartanak. Mégis hogy képzeled az elvegyülést? – kérdezte jókedvűen a gyerek.

– Ebben jócskán igazad van, de úgy értettem, hogy talán vásárolhatnánk egy-két helyi öltözetet, meglátogathatjuk a közeli város varázsló bazárját, fényképezhetünk, és egy ideig játszhatjuk a turistát – magyarázta a férfi.

– Ó – fogta fel Harry széles mosollyal. – Azt megtehetjük.

– Igen, megtehetjük – helyeselt Perselus, miközben elérték a Kasbah bejáratát. Átléptek egy meghökkentően magas kapun, amelynek faajtaja olyan módon volt megmunkálva, amit csak Marokkóban lehet látni, és egy belső kertbe értek. Az épület téglalap alakú volt, középen egy sekély, tiszta vízzel feltöltött márvány medencével, a belső falak tetejét bronz borította, és egy kristálytiszta kupola, ami ragyogott a napfényben. Odaértek a recepcióhoz, ahol egy csinos, fiatal, fekete hajú nő, hatalmas szürke szemmel, talán huszonegy-huszonkét éves, átnyújtotta a szobakulcsot egy párnak előttük.

– Kellemes itt tartózkodást kívánunk a Kasbah-nkban! – A nő akcentussal beszélt, és udvariasan mosolygott. Harry szeme pajkosan megvillant, amikor észrevette, hogy a lány mosolya szélesebbé válik és eléri a szemét, miközben elismerően végigméri Perselust. – Jó reggelt, uram! – köszöntötte őt, és miközben gyors pislogásba kezdett, a hangja elmélyült. Perselus döbbenten pislantott egyet, de a sokk gyorsan elillant.

– Jó reggel! – köszönt Piton, és a fiatal nő mosolya még ragyogóbb lett, miközben szempillái megrebbentek a férfi hangszínére. Harry minden tőle telhetőt elkövetett, hogy fel ne nevessen, miközben Perselus tovább beszélt. – Foglalásunk van Black névre. – Elmosolyodott a névre, amit Harry választott ki fedőnevükként, miután úgy döntöttek, hogy a Potter név még a határokon túl is könnyedén felismerhető. Azért maradtak a Black név mellett, mivel az elég gyakori volt, és remek csíny a bolhás korcs ellen, aki valószínűleg feldobná a talpát és szörnyethalna, ha valaha rájönne, hogy Perselus az ő nevét használta, hogy kilógjon az országból.

– Ó, igen, látom, apa és fia. És minden aranyos fia van! – kiáltott fel a nő Harryre pillantva. – Ha szabad megjegyeznem, nagyon hasonlít önre. – A két varázsló egymásra vigyorgott. – Perselus, igaz? – kérdezte a bájitalmestert egy újabb szempilla rebegtetés keretében.

– Igen, pontosan – válaszolt a férfi, miközben sötét szeme hatalmasra kerekedett. Harry próbálta visszatartani a nevetését; tágra nyílt szemével és szégyenlős mosolyával Perselus igazi kivert kiskutya képét nyújtotta a recepciósnak. Teljesen másnak látszott, mint eddig bármikor, és első ízben tűnt a koránál fiatalabbnak, és ami Harry véleménye szerint a legjobb volt, hogy egyáltalán nem szándékosan csinálta. A lányra tett hatás azonnali volt – lágyan felsóhajtott, és a kezében tartott kulcsot elfeledve álmodozó pillantással révedt maga elé. _Na, ez így egy örökkévalóságig fog tartani!_ – gondolta Harry.

– Megkaphatnám a kulcsot, kisasszony? – kérdezte Harry édesen, elkerekített szemmel, tökéletesen utánozva Perselust. A lány rá is rámosolygott, aztán átnyújtotta neki a szobakulcsot.

– Milyen édes fia van, Perselus – mondta, majd minden formaságról elfeledkezve, ismét sóhajtott egyet.

– Ah, igen – motyogta a bájitalmester, és egy másodpercig zavartan bámult Harryre, mielőtt rájött, pontosan mi is történt. _Az a szemtelen poronty!_ – Köszönjük a segítségét, Miss… – Várakozó mosollyal elhallgatott, mire a lány mosolya megtízszereződött.

– Asmae – suttogta.

– Asmae – ismételte a lány nevét Perselus, aki erre elpirult.

– Ha bármire szüksége lenne, csak hívja a recepciót – kacsintott rá. – Számíthatunk egy Mrs. Blackre is? – kérdezte szemérmesen.

– Dehogy! – szólt közbe Harry, még mielőtt Perselus válaszolhatott volna. – Csak apu és én, Miss Asmae. – A lány Harryre mosolygott.

– Hogy te milyen édes kisfiú vagy! – kiáltott fel a lány. A Perselus és Harry mögött álló férfi udvariasan megköszörülte a torkát. Harry megfordult, és észrevette, hogy kisebb sor alakult ki mögöttük.

– Jobb, ha a szobánkba megyünk; még egyszer köszönöm, Asmae – köszönt el a lánytól Perselus.

– Szóra se érdemes, Mr. Black. A szobájuk a negyedik emeleten van, nyolcas lakosztály. Egy házimanó gondoskodik a bőröndjeikről, csak hagyják azokat a liftnél – magyarázta a recepciós hölgy, és újabb mosolyt villantott Perselusra. – Kellemes itt tartózkodást!

– Köszönjük, Miss Asmae – mondta Harry, majd elindultak a lift felé.

– Mi volt ez? – kérdezte Perselus meglepetten felvont szemöldökkel.

– Ugyan már, Pers! – kiáltott fel Harry tettetett szégyenkezéssel. – Én csak nyolc éves vagyok, de még _én_ is látom, hogy tetszel neki!

– Mi? – kérdezte a férfi döbbenten. – Nem, ő csak… Mellesleg nem vagy te túl fiatal még az ilyen dolgokhoz?

– Pers, elfelejtetted, hogy életem jó részét az igazi Mr. Black közelében töltöttem? – Harry megcsóválta a fejét, miközben beléptek a liftbe. – Akár akartam, akár nem, felszedtem egy csomó dolgot.

– De muszáj volt átmenned ilyen édes és ártatlan fiúcskába az előtt a szegény lány előtt? Biztos vagyok benne, a végén még az is megfordult a fejében, hogy örökbe fogad téged – panaszkodott Perselus, még mindig képtelenül feldolgozni az egész elgondolást.

– _Én?_ Én voltam édes és ártatlan? – kérdezte meglepődve Harry. – És mi a helyzet veled, az elveszett kiskutya pillantásoddal, az összes bájolgással meg mindennel? – Perselus szeme hatalmasra tágult, ezúttal rémületében.

– Miféle. Elveszett. _Kiskutya. _Pillantás? – kérdezte, minden egyes szó után szünetet tartva.

– És te még csak észre sem vetted… – mondta a fiú a fejét ingatva. Közben a lift megállt az emeletükön, az ajtó pedig kinyílt egy fényűző, vastag szőnyeggel borított folyosóra. – Negyedik emelet, hatos… áh, itt is vagyunk! – mutatott rá a fiú az ajtajukra.

– Ugye tudod, hogy ezt a beszélgetést még nem fejeztük be! Elveszett kiskutya… – morgott maga elé Perselus, mire Harry kuncogni kezdett. Az ajtó kinyílt, ők pedig beléptek egy olyan szobába, amitől Harrynek még a lélegzete elakadt. Hatalmas volt, két királyi méretű baldachinos ággyal és ugyanolyan stílusban volt berendezve, mint az előcsarnok. A mennyezetről vásznak lógtak le, és az ablakból a kilátás a folyóra és a távoli homokdűnékre nyílt.

– Máris imádom! – kiáltott fel Harry, és izgatottan ugrott rá az ágyra. Egy órába telt elpakolni a ruháikat a szekrénybe, és lefolytatni a félelmetes kiskutya beszélgetést – Perselus mardekáros oldala előbukkant, és elraktározta ezt az információt magának későbbi használatra –, mielőtt elhagyták a szobát, hogy körülnézzenek a városban. A férfi elmagyarázta, hogy ez a város egykor egy mugli erődítmény volt, amit végül elhagytak, mielőtt a varázslók és boszorkányok elfoglalták volna a területet és újjáépítették azt.

Szavához hűen Perselus elvitte Harryt a helyi vásárba, amit végigjártak, és végül vettek egy csillagtérképet Harrynek és néhány Angliában ritka bájital alapanyagot közös használatra. A kiruccanás végén Perselus halványszürke csíkos inget viselt, ami épp a térde fölé ért, egy fekete lenvászon nadrággal, és egy hosszú, vörös sál volt lazán a nyaka köré tekerve, ami divatos volt a városban élő varázslók között. Harry ingének színe halványkékben pompázott, a sála pedig fehér volt, de mindketten örömmel fogadták a lazább ruhát és a hűvösebb érzést, amit lenvászon anyaga nyújtott.

A helyi étteremben ebédeltek, Harry fényképeket készített magukról és mindenről, ami mozgott, kibéreltek két lovat arra az időszakra, amíg itt maradnak, aztán visszatértek a hotelbe, hogy letegyék a szerzeményeiket, lezuhanyozzanak és aludjanak egyet. Amint a nap kezdett lenyugodni nyugaton, a lehető legdiszkrétebben ismét elhagyták a szállodát, és lovaikat a folyón túlra vezették, mielőtt Perselus elővette a térképet. Gyorsan bemérték a helyzetüket – végtére is a térkép több mint négyszáz éves volt, és akkoriban a térképkészítőknek még nem volt erősségük a pontosság –, és a folyóval párhuzamosan dél felé lovagoltak. Perselus meglátta, amikor az esthajnalcsillag felkelt a horizonton. Az egyszerűen E_lo__ḯ__saként_ ismert virág utáni kutatás kezdetét vette.

* * *

* Kasbah – ejtsd: kaszba. 4 tornyú agyagerődítmény. A legkorábbi kaszbák a 11. században épültek.

És halk beismeréssel folytatom: Pár nappal ezelőtt kaptam egy kritikát a merin, a történettel kapcsolatban, és az alapján kicsit újra kellett fogalmaznom a történet 1. fejezetében lévő próféciát. Fogalmam sincs, hogy tudtam ennyire félreolvasni, mert még csak nem is félrefordításról van szó; egyszerűen a "sworn"=felesküdött szót "sword"=kard-nak olvastam, így lett a sworn protector=felesküdött védelmezőből sword protector=kardvívó bajnok. (azért valahol látszik, hogy az agyam mélyén éreztem, hogy valami hibádzik, csak a szemem nem az igazi) - Mindenesetre javítottam.


End file.
